Switch World
by Lynn Aya
Summary: Le jeu vidéo s'est développé jusqu'à pouvoir immerger entièrement un joueur dans son monde. Quand Hinata se retrouve plongée dans ce monde virtuel et fait face à une mauvaise rencontre, elle est perdue. Cet univers là non plus n'est peut-être pas fait pour elle ? Et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

Je t'aime.

Trois mots que parfois, on rêverait d'entendre, des mots que l'on aimerait voir dépasser ces futiles limites que sont l'espace et le temps.

Assise sur un banc, Hinata Hyuga regardait tristement de l'autre côté de la cour où se trouvait un garçon blond dont le prénom hantait son esprit en permanence.

\- _Naruto..._

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de murmurer son nom à nouveau, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui trois ans plus tôt en classe de seconde, de lui et de tout ce qu'il représentait ; sa détermination sans faille, son entêtement infini , sa bonne humeur légendaire. Et aussi ses blagues légèrement crétines...

Avoir été dans sa classe, le voir chaque jour, tout cela prenait des airs de conte de fée, heureux, magique, mais surtout illusoire, l'année suivante tout avait pris fin et Hinata ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier... La timidité n'aidant pas elle ne lui avait presque jamais parlé et se retrouvait à présent aussi triste qu'elle avait été heureuse...

Elle avait envie de se lever, d'aller le voir rien que pour lui dire « Eh ! Salut ! Tu te rappelles de moi ? Alors ne m'oublie pas s'il te plaît... ».

À y penser Hinata se sentit vide, vide comme de toute existence, comme si tout ce qu'elle faisait n'avait aucune consistance, aucune conséquence, à l'image de ce fantôme qu'elle avait toujours été.

C'est peut être cette sensation qui la poussa à se lever, attraper son sac et se diriger vers lui.

Cependant quand la Hyuga se rendit compte de ce qu'elle comptait faire, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Alors elle baissa la tête et passa à côté, se contentant du son de sa voix.

\- … Et puis je suis monté niveau 50 en deux mois, ces noobs n'ont _aucune_ excuse...

\- Sasuke ! Tu recommences et tu sais très bien que Switch Universe est complètement dominé par notre faction, comment veux-tu qu'ils...

Hinata ne comprit pas bien le sens de leur conversation, Switch Universe c'était un jeu non ?

À la sortie des cours elle rentra chez elle à reculons, déçue comme à l'accoutumée. Elle s'installa ensuite à son bureau entamant ses devoirs sans grande conviction. Au bout d'une heure elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil... 19h32. Cela faisait seulement un mois qu'ils étaient rentrés en cours et elle était déjà dépassée par les devoirs...

Elle soupira et sortit ses nouveaux cours pour les relire. Une demi-heure plus tard on l'appela pour le dîner durant lequel les mérites scolaires de sa sœur furent vantés.

De retour dans sa chambre elle s'allongea sur son lit et commençait à s'ennuyer quand la conversation de Naruto lui revient en tête... Switch Universe...

Elle attrapa rapidement son ordinateur et fit quelques recherches ; il s'agissait en fait d'un de ces nouveaux jeux multijoueur en réalité virtuelle, ceux auquel on jouait durant son sommeil.

Un détail la frappa, multijoueur ? Elle pourrait peut-être se rapprocher de lui en y jouant ?

La soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit furent donc consacrées à la collecte d'informations sur le jeu. Plus elle en savait et plus elle avait envie de s'y essayer ; c'était le genre de jeu où l'immersion était totale, dans le sens premier du terme, grâce à un casque de réalité virtuelle connecté directement à l'ordinateur. Il lui faudrait acheter le casque et le jeu ; demain elle prendrait son courage à deux mains et se rendrait à un magasin.

D'un coup elle ne pouvait plus attendre et eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, elle se tourna et retourna tant et si bien que la nuit était déjà plutôt avancée lorsqu'elle plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Quand le matin se leva enfin, elle rejoignit Ino et Sakura, un sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Dès la fin de la journée elle se pressa vers le magasin le plus proche, heureuse de finir tôt les cours qui avaient traîné en longueur.

Une fois sur place elle trouva rapidement le jeu qu'elle cherchait puis commença à errer entre les rayons, perdue.

Quel genre de casque était-elle censée acheter ? Un des vendeurs dû remarquer son hésitation car il vint à son secours.

\- Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ?

Hinata rougit et hésita à demander, de toute façon elle ne trouverait rien à ce rythme-là. Elle pensa à Naruto pour se donner du courage.

\- Je-euh, oui. Je cherche un... Un casque pour ce... pour ce jeu, bafouilla-t-elle en lui tendant le boîtier.

\- Très bien, je vois, quel budget avez-vous ?

Hinata songea à toutes les économies presque intactes qu'elle portait à présent dans son sac ; il était grand temps que cela serve.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir trop de limite euh... de ce côté là.

Le vendeur afficha un air surpris mais reprit bien vite son sourire.

\- Très bien ! Alors suivez-moi.

Il longèrent quelques rayons puis s'arrêtèrent devant un présentoir contenant plusieurs casques de réalité virtuelle.

\- Le meilleur que nous avons en stock est indéniablement celui-ci ; c'est le dernier modèle d'IRLGaming, c'est une marque très réputée et donc, bien entendu, le prix est élevé, est-ce au-delà de vos moyens ?

Effectivement 1999€ ce n'était pas donné, mais pour elle, cela restait tout à fait abordable. Elle secoua négativement la tête et le sourire du vendeur s'agrandit. Ce dernier sortit un trousseau de sa veste et déverrouilla une vitrine annexe afin d'en sortir un carton assez large.

\- Très bien ! Vous verrez c'est l'un des meilleurs sortis jusqu'à maintenant ; voulez vous quelques explications pour ce qui est de l'usage ?

\- Oui je veux bien, merci.

\- Très bien, donc vous le mettez avant d'aller vous coucher, branchez-le à une prise et il faut qu'il soit en réseau si vous voulez jouer à ce type de jeu. Une fois allongée seulement vous pourrez l'allumer, c'est ce bouton-ci, sur le côté. L'avantage avec cette marque, c'est que, une fois que vous l'aurez allumé, il reconnaîtra votre empreinte digitale, 100% in-volable sauf si on part avec votre main !

Hinata eut un sourire poli à la tentative d'humour.

\- Très bien, ensuite si vous voulez changer de propriétaire la procédure est simple et très bien expliquée dans le mode d'emploi. Une fois mis vous aurez toutes les possibilités face à vous, notamment la fonction « réveil » qui est à mon avis la meilleure de toutes, enchaîna-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hinata acquiesça, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie ; que le vendeur se taise afin qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle.

\- Une dernière chose !

Elle soupira intérieurement mais ne laissa rien paraître.

\- N'oubliez pas d'installer le jeu hein !

Hinata n'essaya pas de lui faire comprendre que son conseil était inutile et acquiesça à nouveau.

\- Très bien je vous laisse aller en caisse !

\- Merci beaucoup.

Elle fut rapidement chez elle mais à son grand désespoir, ne put utiliser le jeu tout de suite ; il n'était que 17h20 et aller dormir avant le repas n'aurait pas été admissible. Elle prit donc son mal en patience et en profita pour déballer le casque, il était violet sombre, orné d'une visière aux reflets de la même couleur, elle l'essaya, il couvrait la moitié de son visage sans gêner sa respiration ; plutôt rassurant quand on savait qu'elle allait le porter toute la nuit. Les deux bonnes heures d'installation lui permirent d'achever la coutume sociale qu'était le dîner, après lequel elle alluma le jeu qui avait largement eu le temps de s'installer et s'allongea, bien au chaud sous sa couette. Quant elle porta la main à son casque pour l'enfiler, il lui fit seulement l'effet d'un coussin particulièrement confortable.

Avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension elle appuya finalement sur le bouton de mise en marche de l'appareil.

Et tout disparu.

.~-~-~.

 _Bienvenue sur l'interface du casque de réalité virtuelle. Avant de commencer à jouer vous pouvez suivre un didacticiel sur l'utilisation de cette interface. Souhaitez-vous y procéder ?_

Hinata avait sursauté lorsque la voix avait commencé à résonner.

Elle se trouvait dans une salle circulaire faite d'un savant mélange de blanc, bleu et noir. En jetant un regard à la ronde elle vit plusieurs icônes, surmontées d'un nom, flottant dans le vide.

Elle se souvint soudain de la réponse qu'elle était censée donner.

\- Euh... Oui ?

 _Commençons. Chaque icône correspond à un réglage, touchez celle en surbrillance pour avoir accès à ses fonctions._

L'icône indiquant « date et heure » scintillait à présent d'une douce lumière dorée, elle s'approcha, hésitante et effleura l'icône, la texture était lisse et agréable. L'icône s'agrandit et se divisa en trois autres rectangles ; la date et l'heure étaient inscrits sur l'un d'eux, à la seconde près, et les deux derniers portaient les inscriptions « valider » et « annuler ».

Elle annula, l'heure inscrite, 20h56 était la bonne, tout comme la date.

Ensuite vinrent les réglages du réveil qui la déconnecterait du jeu à l'heure choisie et d'autres formalités comme sa date de naissance, les couleurs de l'interface, ses préférences... qui lui prirent quelques minutes.

 _Le didacticiel est à présent terminé, si vous souhaitez vous connecter au jeu « Switch Universe » placez-vous sur le téléporteur bleu, si vous souhaitez vous réveiller ce sera le téléporteur rouge._

Le cœur battant, elle s'avança vers le cercle bleu au sol qui émettait un faisceau de lumière azur vers le haut. Une fois entièrement immergée dans le halo, Hinata fut à nouveau téléportée dans une autre salle.

 _Bienvenue sur l'interface de création de votre avatar, touchez une des classes pour consulter ses caractéristiques._

Hinata regarda les deux personnages représentés, son regard s'arrêta sur celui portant une longue cape noire, la magie illuminant ses mains.

Elle effleura le personnage, une icône flottante apparue, Hinata lu l'inscription.

« Les mages attaquent de loin grâce à leur puissante magie mais ont une résistance moindre, une spécialisation est possible en cours de jeu. »

Si elle pouvait rester discrète et de surcroît utiliser de la magie, alors aucune hésitation à avoir, la jeune fille valida son choix. Une figure féminine et une masculine du personnage apparurent, elle choisit la féminine.

 _Configurez maintenant l'apparence de votre avatar._

Hinata choisit de long cheveux rouges foncés et des yeux couleur miel, une robe d'un violet sombre doublé d'un voile transparent tombant aux genoux, des bottes noires simples et de longs bracelets couvrant ses avant-bras. Elle garda aussi la cape noire qu'elle trouvait particulièrement jolie.

Et valida.

 _Dernière étape, le choix de votre pseudo._

\- Euh...

Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi choisir justement, un nom rappelant le sien ?

\- Hina ?

 _Épeler votre choix._

 _-_ H-I-N-A ?

 _Pseudo déjà utilisé._

Dans ce cas peut être que...

\- Hyna ? H-Y-N-A ?

 _Pseudo déjà utilisé._

Zut et re-zut, elle n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'idée... Bon.

\- Hynae ? H-Y-N-A-E ?

 _Pseudo accepté._

\- - Connexion - -

Hinata fut matérialisée sur une plaine, devant elle se trouvait un personnage surplombé d'un point d'exclamation qui se mit à lui parler.

\- Bonjour demoiselle ! Vous êtes nouvelle ici-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

Hinata fut surprise, mais pas de doute c'était bien à elle que l'on s'adressait.

\- Oui.

\- Je m'en doutais ! Je connais tout le monde ici ! Comme vous débutez, je peux vous apporter mon aide et sous forme de quête, avec de l'expérience à la clé ! Acceptez-vous ?

 _-_ J'accepte ?

\- Paaarfait ! chantonna-t-il. Pour commencer, vous pouvez avoir accès aux options grâce au curseur au-dessus de votre tête. Touchez-le.

Hinata s'exécuta et autour d'elle plusieurs icônes apparurent. Une d'elle affichait l'heure, 22h07, déjà...

Elle sursauta quand le personnage reprit la parole.

\- Bien ! Continuons, touchez l'icône « raccourcis », elle vous permettra un accès à votre inventaire et vos attaques à tout moment.

À la place de l'icône un écran digital se matérialisa devant elle, en haut était inscrit le mot « attaques ».

\- Tracez sur l'écran devant vous le symbole qui vous donnera accès à vos attaques.

Hinata voulu tracer un A - pour « attaque » justement - mais lorsqu'elle leva la main pour tracer la barre du A, l'écran lui demanda si elle souhaitait valider son symbole. Elle refusa et tentant de tracer le A sans lever la main elle remarqua qu'il ne manquait qu'un trait pour faire une étoile, elle sourit et valida cette dernière.

Pour l'inventaire, un simple trait vertical pour le I, elle n'était pas sûre de sa mémoire alors autant ne pas se compliquer la tâche.

\- Félicitations vous venez d'accomplir votre première quête ! Dans vos statistiques vous pouvez aussi consulter votre niveau et distribuer les points d'expériences que vous gagnerez au cours du jeu. Attention, cette manœuvre est difficile à modifier une fois validée. Bon jeu !

D'après ses statistiques elle était montée niveau 2 et avait des points à répartir entre plusieurs statistiques. Hinata décida cependant de ne toucher à rien, de peur de faire une bêtise. Elle regarderait sur Internet plus tard.

 _Et maintenant que faire ?_

Non loin, elle aperçut quelque chose bouger et alla voir ; c'était des créatures vertes comme l'herbe, un petit chapeau marron sur la tête et au visage suspicieux. Quand elle essaya d'en toucher un il lui retourna un coup de poing, un -4pv rouge apparu devant elle. Il recommença et à nouveau -4pv, elle décida de répliquer et lui infligea un -26pv.

Au dessus de leur tête leur barre de points de vie respectives étaient apparues, Hinata battit rapidement le monstre à coup de petits coups de poings. Quand il disparut une barre bleue apparut suivie d'un +43xp bleu, la barre en question se remplit au tiers. Hinata décida de la remplir complètement et élimina deux autres monstres, elle fut alors entourée d'une lumière dorée signalant sa montée de niveau.

Complètement ravie d'être montée au niveau 3, elle fit un tour sur elle même et capta les bruits de voix provenant d'un groupe de trois personnages. Ces derniers semblaient être des joueurs cette fois-ci. Son cœur accéléra fortement alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à sa hauteur. L'un d'eux prit la parole.

\- Oh un nouveau, on lui souhaite la bienvenue ?

Il y avait quelque chose de moqueur dans son ton et Hinata n'osa pas répondre.

\- Bonne idée.

Celui qui avait répondu leva son épée avec un grand sourire et l'abattit sur la jeune fille qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose.

Elle se retrouva dans une apparence transparence, fantomatique, et une notification lui indiqua qu'elle devait retourner à son corps pour ressusciter. Elle se dirigea sans trop de mal mais une fois arrivée, elle constata que les trois joueurs n'étaient pas partis. Lorsqu'elle tenta de ressusciter, ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- C'est trop gentil de ta part ! s'exclama son meurtrier en abattant à nouveau son épée sur elle.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ?_

Hinata ne comprenait vraiment rien mis à part qu'elle ne pouvait plus jouer. Elle retourna à son corps et en voyant son fantôme approcher celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé lança :

\- Eh le noob ! Tu ressuscites plus ?

Le noob ? C'était quoi ça encore ? Frustrée, elle finit par répondre :

\- Vous allez encore me tuez.

Contre toute attente, elle ne récolta que de nouveaux rires en réponse.

\- Quelle déduction ! Bravo !

Hinata décida de s'éloigner, à vrai dire elle avait presque envie de pleurer, trois imbéciles largement supérieurs à elle qui s'y mettaient à plusieurs juste pour l'empêcher de jouer ? Ça n'avait aucun sens...

Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre, elle allait certainement devoir attendre des heures sans rien faire, juste que le temps passe.

À ce moment, un joueur qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver passa devant elle et s'arrêta.

\- Un problème ?

Au-dessus de sa tête le pseudo « Kahaen » était inscrit en bleu, il portait un sabre en travers du dos et une longue cape rouge et noire, rabattue sur ses cheveux sombres. Tout son équipement se déclinait dans des tons rouges, mais plus foncés.

\- Je voudrais revenir à la vie mais... Enfin il y a des joueurs qui m'attendent et me tuent à chaque fois... Donc j'attends qu'ils partent, conclut-elle pour ne pas donner l'impression de se plaindre.

\- Des PK. La couleur de leur pseudo ?

\- R-rouge je crois.

Kahaen eut un sourire meurtrier.

\- Parfait. Je te suis.

\- Si tu veux, mais... C'est qu'ils sont trois et...

Il secoua négativement la tête et lui fit signe d'avancer. Elle retourna donc vers son cadavre dont elle ne s'était de toute façon pas énormément éloignée.

Sans surprise, le groupe était toujours là et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Kahaen, s'il n'arrivait pas à les battre malgré tout et qu'il mourrait par sa faute ?

Les trois... PK ? Hinata nota intérieurement de demander la signification de ce mot plus tard. Les trois PK donc, discutaient tranquillement autour de son corps. L'un d'eux aperçut Hinata et attira l'attention des autres qui se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Ah t'es quand même revenu ! On n'y croyait presque plus... C'est très gentil de ta part !

\- Ou alors tu es allée supplier pour de l'aide, fit son coéquipier qui venait d'apercevoir Kahaen. C'est pathétique.

La dernière remarque blessa Hinata, elle avait envie de répliquer mais quoi ? Kahaen croisa les bras et eut un léger sourire.

\- Alors que dire de niveaux 50 qui s'attaquent en troupeau à une niveau 3... Vous avez un problème de confiance ?

\- Ah mais c'est une fille en plus ?!

\- Pas _que_ un problème de confiance visiblement...

Les répliques de Kahaen rendirent le sourire à Hinata. Lui avait gardé son calme et observait tranquillement les joueurs, comme s'ils ne représentaient aucune menace. Cela sembla les énerver prodigieusement mais contre toute attente ils ne tentèrent rien, au contraire l'un d'eux recula...

\- Euh... Les gars « Kahaen » ça me dit quelque chose... Je crois que c'est pas bon...

Il avait perdu toute sa prestance. Son allié fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends t'es niveau combien toi ?

Il tendit le bras dans la direction du pseudo de Kahaen et ouvrit les yeux.

\- 97 ?! Attends mais t'es pas un noob comme l'autre, là ?!

Kahaen esquissa un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical.

\- C'est un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte.

Il traça un symbole dans les airs et ses mains s'enflammèrent, les trois PK battirent en retraite mais ne purent éviter une vague flamboyante qui les ralentit considérablement. Kahaen fondit sur l'un d'eux qui disparut proprement puis fit tournoyer ses sabres autour de lui en une tornade sombre qui désintégra les deux autres.

De son côté, Hinata avait observé l'action, bouche bée. Quand Kahaen se tourna vers elle, elle se hâta de toucher son corps pour ressusciter.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, souffla-t-elle. Sans toi j'étais partie pour attendre longtemps...

Il hocha la tête et Hinata se rappela qu'il pouvait peut être l'aider à comprendre certaines choses.

\- Euh quand tu les as appelé PK, ça voulait dire quoi ?

Elle avait demandé ça très rapidement et il la dévisagea un instant avant de répondre.

\- Player killer, ils s'attaquent à des bas niveau de la faction adverse.

\- La... La faction ?

\- …

\- Désolée...

Hinata s'en voulait un peu, elle venait de passer pour une abrutie devant un joueur super puissant et en plus elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

\- Au niveau 5 tu pourras choisir une faction, ça divise les joueurs entre le Royaume et les Insurgés.

\- Oh je comprends, tu es dans quelle faction toi ?

\- Le Royaume.

\- J'aimerai bien rejoindre le Royaume alors.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Kahaen avait dit ça durement et elle fut un peu déçue, était-ce parce qu'elle débutait ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le Royaume perd du terrain de jour en jour il y a peu de chance que nous gagnions, les PK comme ceux que tu as croisés ne sont pas un cas isolé. Nous perdons des joueurs quand ils en gagnent, en entrant dans le Royaume à ton niveau tu te condamnes à subir tous les PK du jeu.

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas combattre au côté des Insurgés, ils agissent comme s'il étaient supérieurs et je suis sûre que tous les mauvais perdants les rejoignent, alors que ceux qui sont prêts à se battre jusqu'au bout restent dans le Royaume. Vous allez forcément gagner !

Il resta silencieux à la fixer et Hinata regretta aussitôt sa tirade, pourquoi pour une fois qu'elle perdait une occasion de se taire...

\- Non. _On._

\- Euh... p-pardon, quoi ?

\- Si tu veux rejoindre le Royaume, c'est _nous_ qui allons gagner.

Elle eut un grand sourire.

\- Oui !

Hésitant à poser sa dernière question, Hinata se tordit légèrement les mains. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas que cette discussion prenne fin, elle se décida à parler.

\- C'est... c'est quoi un... noob ?

\- Une insulte envers ceux qui ne savent pas jouer. Au début ça désignait seulement les débutants, je pense que tu saisis le lien.

Hinata acquiesça et repensa aux PK qui l'avaient traitée de noob quand elle avait ressuscité près d'eux. C'était effectivement un comportement stupide... Mais elle ne savait pas jouer, c'était un fait... Un instant, elle eut peur de devenir un poids pour Kahaen et le Royaume, parce qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus...

\- Noob, c'est exactement moi, murmura-t-elle amèrement.

\- Évidement, tu débutes. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Aucune idée pour le moment...

\- Je peux te rusher.

\- Ça... ça veut dire quoi ?

\- T'aider à monter en niveaux. Ça risque d'être compliqué pour toi d'évoluer sur ce serveur si tu n'as pas les bases.

L'aider ? Il voulait l'aider, lui, le niveau 97 ? Aider la noob de niveau 3 ? Il avait certainement mieux à faire, non ?

\- Oh c'est... Je veux embêter personne...

\- Pour la faction.

C'était un sacrifice de sa part, ainsi elle n'était plus un poids pour le Royaume mais uniquement pour lui. Dans ce cas, elle prenait la résolution de faire de son mieux afin de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

\- … Merci.

Kahaen traça un symbole et un petit écran apparu, il le tourna vers Hinata, c'était une invitation à rejoindre un groupe, ce n'est qu'en acceptant qu'elle se sentit heureuse comme jamais. Elle n'avait pensé qu'au poids qu'elle serait mais si elle ne songeait qu'à elle, c'était une telle chance ce qui lui arrivait ! Elle deviendrait vraiment forte elle aussi et pourrait aider le Royaume à ne pas sombrer !

Elle se stoppa cependant quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle était ici pour trouver Naruto. Puis elle se reprit et songea que Kahaen allait l'aider à devenir plus forte ; chaque niveau de plus serait un pas vers lui.

Kahaen faisait des mouvements rapides dans le vide comme s'il avait un écran devant lui et Hinata comprit qu'il devait se trouver dans ses statistiques, son inventaire ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Il termina puis se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu as touché aux points d'expériences ?

Hinata se demanda d'abord de quoi il parlait puis se rappela.

\- Non.

Elle s'en félicitait à présent.

\- Tu dois prioriser l'intelligence mais tu peux aussi monter un peu l'esprit pour la régénération de vie, ou l'endurance pour les PV. Dans les combats, reste à distance ton but c'est surtout de tuer avant qu'on t'atteigne. Pour l'instant je prendrai les dégâts.

Hinata acquiesça avec un petit sourire ; au moins elle était sûre de ne rien risquer.

\- On va aller tuer des mobs. Des monstres, ajouta t-il à la vue de son air interrogatif avant de reprendre. De niveau 100. Il faut que tu me suives c'est assez loin.

Il fit demi-tour et elle le suivit de son mieux. Le trajet dura de très longues minutes et elle réalisa à quel point la carte était immense...

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent les _mob_ s lui parurent nettement plus impressionnant que ceux qu'elle avaient affronté précédemment. Elle s'arrêta et observa ce qu'il faisait ; il se dirigea vers une des créatures en dégainant ses sabres, sa cape noire et rouge virevoltant à sa suite. La classe. Hinata secoua la tête et se demanda si elle était censée faire quelque chose, attaquer par exemple. Kahaen se tourna vers elle et indiqua le monstre qu'il affrontait d'un signe de tête.

Mais comment attaquer de loin ? Tout à l'heure elle avait _frappé_ les monstres, il n'y avait aucune magie là-dedans...

L'image de la vague de feu de Kahaen lui revint en mémoire, comment avait-il fait ça ? Ah oui les attaques ! Elle traça une étoile dans le vide, priant pour que ça marche, et retint un cri de victoire quand elle vit une attaque nommée « sphère alpha ». Selon la description, la sphère infligeait des dégâts et avait une longue portée, ça allait marcher ! Elle sélectionna l'attaque et la sphère apparut dans sa main droite, elle visa le monstre... qui ne perdit qu'un seul malheureux PV... Kahaen continuait son combat. Elle recommença l'opération et une petite notification lui signala qu'elle pouvait utiliser ses attaques en prononçant leur nom, privilège de la classe Mage.

\- Sphère Alpha.

Elle murmura son incantation et fut ravie de voir la sphère apparaître dans sa main. Ça irait nettement plus vite à présent ! Elle lança la sphère qui n'enleva à nouveau qu'un pv.

\- Sphère Alpha !

Amusée quand la sphère réapparut, elle se lança le défi d'en lancer le plus possible ; quitte à ne pas avoir la qualité elle pouvait au moins tenter la quantité.

Mais ces manas furent insuffisants et lorsqu'elle tenta de lancer sa septième attaque rien ne se passa, elle soupira, tant pis pour la quantité... Elle prêta une plus grande attention au combat, Kahaen enchaînait les coups à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer précisément sa silhouette. Le monstre malgré son niveau légèrement supérieur ne semblait pas en mener large. Soudain, la créature disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

Hinata fut enveloppée dans de une lumière dorée qui ne s'estompa pas aussi rapidement qu'à ses premiers changements de niveau.

Quand la lueur or disparut enfin, Kahaen était devant elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il n'arborait pas une expression sérieuse, ennuyée ou meurtrière.

\- Regarde tes stats.

Hinata acquiesça, en ouvrant ces dernières elle fut incroyablement surprise, niveau 12 ?! Déjà ? Elle décida d'aller distribuer les points d'expériences, juste pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait apprendre vite et monta l'intelligence de son personnage.

\- On continue Hynae, 12 ce n'est pas suffisant.

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre utiliser son pseudo mais ne se formalisa pas de la remarque sur son niveau, il n'avait pas tord après tout. Puis elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai ce niveau ?

\- Tu peux regarder les statistiques d'un joueur en pointant son pseudo.

\- Oh...

Ça expliquait le geste qu'avait fait un des PK !

Une idée traversa soudainement son esprit.

\- Je peux essayer ?

Elle regretta sa question dès qu'elle eut franchit ses lèvres. Après tout il n'avait peut-être pas envie de subir sa curiosité... Kahaen haussa les épaules.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, mais attends de ne plus avoir de mana.

Hinata comprit lorsqu'elle le vit retourner au combat. Décidément elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Sa personnalité allait tellement bien avec son avatar et sa façon de combattre qu'elle se demandait comment il pouvait bien être dans la vraie vie.

Avec un sourire elle reprit ses invocations. Lorsqu'elle ne put plus créer de sphères elle leva la main vers le pseudo de Kahaen, au loin.

Devant-elle un écran apparut.

Il était inscrit le niveau 97 et sa classe ; un assassin. Elle sourit quand elle se rendit compte que c'était presque évident, il était fait pour cette classe. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'était dans aucune guilde, c'était une équipe une guilde non ? Il était donc solitaire, d'un autre côté elle avait du mal à imaginer un assassin en équipe.

En entendant sa voix, Hinata ferma les statistiques à la va-vite. Elle eut le temps de voir la lame du sabre s'illuminer en rouge et s'abattre sur le mob qui disparut, puis fut à nouveau illuminée de doré.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une notification indique à Hinata qu'il était l'heure de se déconnecter.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Demain ?

\- Oui !

Elle était heureuse qu'il lui ait demandé étant donné qu'elle n'aurait pas osé.

\- Je serais là à 21h.

\- Alors à demain.

Et elle confirma à la notification qu'elle souhaitait quitter le jeu.

\- - Déconnexion - -

La salle du casque réapparut et elle sortit du cercle bleu pour se diriger vers le rouge qui la ramènerait au monde réel.


	2. Chapter 2

La sonnerie de son réveil résonnait depuis quelques secondes et Hinata se hâta de retirer le casque pour l'éteindre. À tâtons, elle le débrancha maladroitement et finit par allumer sa lampe de chevet.

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte ; retourner jouer, mais savait qu'il lui faudrait prendre son mal en patience jusqu'au soir. En attendant elle se sentait sur un petit nuage et remontée à bloc ! La Hyuga décida que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre et même lorsque sa sœur lui lança un regard mi-étonné, mi-méprisant face à sa bonne humeur matinale, elle ne la blessa pas autant qu'à l'accoutumée.

De retour au lycée, il lui fut difficile de se concentrer et durant leur premier cours - deux heures de mathématiques avec Orochimaru - elle fut envoyée au tableau et s'y retrouva complètement perdue. Elle n'osait rien dire au professeur qui semblait avoir remarqué mais ne faisait rien pour l'aider, arborant un petit sourire satisfait.

Le cœur battant, elle tenta un regard vers la classe mais les autres discutaient entre eux sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Puis elle croisa le regard d'un élève qui la fixait, le visage nonchalamment appuyé contre la paume de sa main. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers l'autre côté du tableau et en suivant son regard elle tomba sur l'exercice précédent, corrigé.

Comprenant que les deux se ressemblaient, elle s'en aida et réussit avec soulagement à terminer.

Le professeur Orochimaru lui lança un sourire mauvais et la renvoya à sa place, mécontent. Étrange professeur...

En retournant s'asseoir elle osa sourire timidement à celui qui l'avait aidée. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de son prénom ; les cheveux flamboyant et les yeux bleus, il n'était pas avec elle l'année passée et ne parlait pas souvent aux autres.

Devant elle Ino se retourna et lui fit un sourire carnassier. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elle pensait avoir _Le scoop_ ; la révélation de l'année. Rien d'autre n'aurait justifié ce sourire. À côté d'Ino, Sakura riait silencieusement.

Toutes les trois s'étaient rencontrées en classe de seconde, Ino et Sakura étaient des amies d'enfance et Hinata venait d'emménager. Son caractère calme et réservé avait parfaitement complété le duo de choc et elles étaient devenues inséparables.

Sakura n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de banale, ces cheveux roses passaient difficilement inaperçus sans pour autant faire de l'ombre à ses grands yeux verts. Et si elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, elle le cachait très bien. En plus de ça, elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir été la meilleure de la classe les deux années précédentes.

Ino, elle, était réellement confiante, peut-être parce qu'elle se savait jolie ? Blonde aux yeux bleus, toujours à la dernière mode. En cours elle ne sortait pas du lot mais restait dans la moyenne. Toujours franche et directe elle était une amie en or et Hinata s'en était rendue compte quand elle l'avait défendue alors qu'elle même ne réussissait pas à faire face aux autres.

Hinata attendit donc la fin des deux heures avec beaucoup de curiosité. Qu'avait encore pu trouver son amie ?

À la sortie du cours, Ino se planta devant-elle, rapidement rejointe par Sakura.

\- Hinata t'as pas un truc à nous dire ?

Intriguée, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle songea un instant au jeu mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que son amie l'ait su. Cependant, la pensée que quelque part Kahaen vivait lui aussi sa vie de tout les jours la fit sourire.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

La bonde fit une moue peu convaincue.

\- Depuis ce matin tu es sur ton petit nuage et tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtais pas de sourire à Gaara.

Gaara ? Maintenant qu'elle le disait c'était comme ça que s'appelait celui qui l'avait aidé en maths.

Ino eut un sourire.

\- Enfin c'est bien, on est contente que tu aies _enfin_ oublié Naruto. Honnêtement je n'aimais pas te voir déprimer, même si c'était un peu de ta faute ! Ne pas aller lui parler, tu pensais à quoi ? Enfin tout ça je te l'ai déjà dit ! Au moins avec Gaara tu as attaqué autrement. Par contre, tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un sourire, il faut que tu te rapproches de lui ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, Sakura et moi, on va...

Hinata se sentait rougir de plus en plus en tendant la tirade d'Ino. Son amie était complètement à côté de la plaque !

\- Tu te trompes totalement ! Et je n'ai pas « pas arrêté de lui sourire » ! Juste une fois et parce qu'il m'a aidé !

\- Tu veux sérieusement nous faire croire ça ? Si c'est juste pour ne pas qu'on intervienne...

Ino s'interrompit brusquement. Gaara venait de passer à côté d'elles en sortant de la salle de maths.

\- Je te dis la vérité, fit rapidement Hinata en profitant du semi-silence qui s'était installé.

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu comptes continuer d'espérer sortir avec Naruto sans aller lui parler ?

\- Ben... j'ai eu une idée.

Ino parut surprise et sourit. Sakura qui n'était pas intervenue jusque là, lui demanda, curieuse :

\- Ça change tout ! C'est quoi cette idée ?

\- Il joue à un jeu et j'ai commencé à y jouer et ...

Ino frappa son poing dans sa main.

\- Mais oui ce serait un bon sujet de conversation ! En plus peu de filles jouent aux jeux vidéos tu vas forcément attirer son attention !

\- Ah mais je ne comptais pas aller lui parler du jeu...

Ses amies parurent surprises et Sakura intervint à nouveau.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Essayer de le trouver dans le jeu... Non ?

Hinata se recroquevilla quand elle vit que l'idée n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Ino.

\- C'est quoi le nom du jeu ?

Pour le coup Hinata se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de lui dire, mais elle vit à l'expression de la blonde que ne pas le faire serait bien pire.

\- Switch Universe.

Ino se retourna et sortit du bâtiment, traversant la cour à grands pas. Hinata jeta un regard paniqué à Sakura et celle-ci haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas plus. Elles la suivirent donc à l'extérieur et Hinata vit avec horreur son amie se diriger vers Naruto et Sasuke. Qu'avait-elle en tête, qu'allait-elle leur dire ?

Elle hésita entre la rattraper ou partir mais se força finalement à suivre Sakura.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie Ino ?

Hinata attendit la réponse à la question de Sakura, elle n'arriverait certainement pas à aligner deux mots dans cette situation ; son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait mal.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi, fit-elle avant de se tourner vers Naruto. Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Un jeu, Switch Universe, tu connais ?

\- Moi non mais... Hinata c'est le jeu auquel tu joues non ?

À ce moment Hinata maudit Ino, elle venait de commencer ce n'était pas le moment !

\- Euh si j'y joue mais...

Naruto se tourna vers elle, enthousiaste.

\- Mais c'est super ! Quelle faction ?

\- Le Royaume.

Hinata avait dit ça fermement en pensant à Kahaen. Elle était fière d'être dans le Royaume !

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais Sasuke le prit de court.

\- Dommage d'avoir rallié une faction qui va sombrer.

Naruto secoua la tête, non pas qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais le manque de tact de son ami était déplorable.

\- Non le Royaume s'en sortira, j'en suis sûre et on va tout faire pour, répondit Hinata, se surprenant elle-même.

\- C'est bien de garder la foi ! l'encouragea Naruto. On se croisera peut être sur un champ de bataille alors !

Elle lui rendit son sourire en rougissant et en se demandant si elle avait eu tord de répondre aussi sérieusement à Sasuke. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de trop réfléchir la sonnerie retentit et ils se séparèrent.

Lorsque le soir arriva, Hinata s'installa à son bureau et reprit la routine de ses devoirs, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle pensa à son personnage qui, grâce à l'entraînement dantesque de la veille était monté jusqu'au niveau 24.

Pendant les combats, Kahaen lui avait expliqué le programme du lendemain ; ils iraient voir un maître des compétences pour lui apprendre des sorts, ensuite ils chercheraient un équipement et elle devrait trouver des quêtes dans lesquelles il l'aiderait.

Hinata n'avait qu'une hâte ; aller dormir, mais le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur il n'était que 18h, elle soupira et retourna son regard vers son devoir de mathématiques ; à l'image du cours qu'ils avaient eu, elle était perdue. Décidément les mathématiques ce n'étaient pas fait pour elle...

Aucune idée ne lui vint et l'heure de manger sonna, même durant le repas elle avait l'esprit ailleurs et finit par repenser à Naruto, ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Elle se sentit heureuse rien qu'à l'idée de lui avoir parlé, quand soudainement quelque chose la frappa ; il avait dit être dans les Insurgés. C'était une catastrophe ! Comment pouvait-elle aller lui parler dans ces conditions ?

Elle perdit son sourire et sombra plus profondément dans ses pensées, comme coupée du monde. Son regard vide, de par le contraste qu'il représentait par rapport à sa joie des dernières heures, n'échappa pas à sa sœur qui ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer.

\- Hinata ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air triste, des problèmes en cours, ça devient trop compliqué ?

Elle avait dit ça avec son air le plus innocent et Hinata aurait pu se dire que c'était uniquement par sollicitude, seulement en croisant le regard inquisiteur de son père elle se demanda si ce n'était pas tout simplement pour la faire baisser dans l'estime de ce dernier. Hinata ne s'en préoccupa pas plus outre mesure, il lui serait de toute façon difficile d'atteindre un niveau de reconnaissance plus bas que celui qu'elle avait actuellement.

\- Non ça va, ne t'en fait pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard dans lequel on voyait qu'avoir vu juste ne l'aurait pas dérangée le moins du monde.

L'ambiance resta gelée jusqu'à la fin du repas, Hinata avait, il y a longtemps, prit l'habitude de passer chaque soirée ainsi. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que le silence et la tension qui régnaient en maître étaient devenus agréables, non. Seulement supportables.

Souvent son père et sa sœur discutaient entre eux, mais jamais, lorsqu'Hinata était incluse dans la conversation, ce n'était bon signe pour elle ; elle se taisait donc.

Ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Voir son casque l'attendre patiemment à côté de son ordinateur lui redonna le sourire.

Dans la salle précédant l'entrée en jeu, une icône indiquait « 20h56 ». Cette fois-ci, Hinata se dirigea directement vers le téléporteur bleu mais une fois dessus, la voix du premier didacticiel lui parla.

 _Avec quel personnage souhaitez-vous entrer en jeu ?_

\- Hynae.

 _Choix validé, téléportation en cours._

\- - Connexion - -

Hinata se matérialisa sur une plaine à l'herbe bleutée où dansaient beaucoup de petites fleurs colorées. Au loin le soleil se levait derrière les montagnes.

En se tournant, elle reconnut la forêt proche et comprit qu'elle était à l'endroit d'où elle avait quitté le jeu.

Et Kahaen n'était pas encore là.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, jusqu'à qu'elle se retrouve avec une arme sous la gorge, un sabre plus précisément.

\- Kahaen ? murmura-t-elle en levant les mains, espérant de tout cœur ne pas se tromper.

\- Ne baisse jamais ta garde, le propre des assassins sont les attaques furtives et crois-moi je ne suis pas le seul du jeu. Ça peut arriver vite.

Il rengaina son sabre et s'éloigna pour la laisser se remettre puis reprit.

\- On va se rendre dans la ville la plus proche, prête ?

\- Oui...

\- Un problème ?

\- Comment tu fais pour te repérer, c'est parce que tu joues depuis longtemps ?

\- Entre autre, au début sers-toi de la carte.

À son regard interrogateur, il enchaîna.

\- Trace un « M ».

Hinata s'exécuta et devant elle une carte de la région apparut, elle indiquait sa position ainsi que celle de Kahaen. Elle chercha une ville proche et son regard tomba rapidement sur un d'elle, un peu plus au nord.

\- On va à Dellaty ?

\- Exactement.

Le trajet les fit couper par les montagnes et une fois ces dernières franchies, elle découvrit qu'une ville immense, entourée par de hautes murailles de pierres, avait été creusée au cœur de la roche. Il leur fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour atteindre un pont-levis qui était le seul accès. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les remparts, les gardes les saluèrent chaleureusement.

\- C'est impressionnant, toutes les villes sont aussi protégées ? fit-elle en regardant la foule face à eux.

\- Non, nous sommes à la capitale du Royaume. Jamais depuis le début du jeu, une capitale n'est tombée, mais depuis un moment de plus en plus de villes alentours passent aux mains des Insurgés. Celles-là ne nous sont plus amicales. Les gardes que tu as vu à l'entrée attaqueraient nos adversaires comme ceux de leurs villes nous auraient attaqués.

\- Je vois...

\- On va commencer par aller voir le chef des armées. Il faut l'informer que tu souhaites faire partie du Royaume.

Suite à quoi ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense Palais siégeant au cœur de la Capitale.

Beaucoup d'escaliers plus tard ils débouchèrent dans une salle dans les tons bleus et dorés où le drapeau de leur faction flottait sur tous les murs. Ils avancèrent sur un tapis azur entouré d'une haie de soldats au garde-à-vous et firent finalement face à trois personnages à l'allure inhabituelle. L'un d'eux reposait sur un trône imposant tandis que les deux restant se tenaient à ses côtés, impériaux.

\- C'est le PNJ qui s'appelle Chef des Armées Delan.

\- PNJ ?

\- Personnage non joueur si tu préfères.

Hinata sourit de la patience qu'il affichait face à son incompétence et se tourna vers le personnage de gauche.

\- Salutation Mage Hynae. Que me vaut votre visite ?

\- Je souhaiterais rejoindre le Royaume.

\- Requête accordée, nous espérons que vous accomplirez de grandes choses en rejoignant nos rangs.

Elle fut soudain entourée d'une lueur bleuté et son curseur rayonna un court instant avant de se teinter d'azur.

Comme prévu ils se rendirent ensuite chez un marchand d'armure qui lui proposa plusieurs types d'armures légères.

\- Il reste le maître des classes pour mage, fit Kahaen alors qu'ils ressortaient de l'atelier. Il va t'orienter vers un type de mage plus spécifique.

\- Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux être comme mage, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ton choix, on peut revenir.

Hinata était toujours surprise, jamais au moment où elle l'avait rencontré elle ne l'aurait imaginé aussi patient ou compréhensif, peut-être parce qu'elle avait associé sa réaction face à ses ennemis à son caractère réel ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, Kahaen reprit :

\- En début de partie tu as eu le choix entre mage et combattant. Les combattants peuvent se spécialiser entre tank, qui encaisse des dégâts et assassin, qui en inflige. Les mages peuvent choisir d'infliger des dégâts où de soigner. Il est aussi possible de ne pas se spécialiser ; un combattant encaissera et infligera des dégâts moyens, de même que le mage avec ses soins. Mais même si tu choisis de ne pas te spécialiser, ton choix doit être connu de ton maître de compétence, c'est lui qui t'enverras ensuite vers ton maître de classe.

Hinata avait écouté, attentive mais n'était pas plus décidée, il dut le comprendre car il proposa d'effectuer une quête générale. Hinata se demanda, sans oser poser la question, si les quêtes se spécialisaient ensuite en fonction des classes.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui peut voir ces quêtes.

Il avait dû remarquer qu'elle ne réagissait pas, se réprimandant intérieurement elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Voyant un soldat surmonté d'un point d'exclamation identique au premier qu'elle avait croisé, elle se dirigea vers lui.

\- Salutation Mage Hynae.

\- Avez-vous une quête ?

\- En effet, lors de ma derrière patrouille j'ai découvert un rapport des Volentalles. Cette race est connue pour leurs nombreux pillages et le rapport contenait leurs prochaines cibles. Mais lorsque les Volentalles ont vu que j'avais pris possession de ce papier, ils m'ont tendu une embuscade et sont parvenus à le récupérer. Je n'ai pas été assez prudent et sans preuves on ne m'accordera aucun crédit. S'il vous plaît Mage Hynae, aidez-moi à retrouver ce rapport pour que nous puissions déjouer les manigances de ces bandits !

\- J'accepte.

Le ton de sa voix était déterminé, elle avait réellement envie d'aider ce soldat. C'était certainement ce que l'on appelait « se prendre au jeu » et cette histoire l'amusait beaucoup.

\- Merci beaucoup Mage Hynae. Vous trouverez le peuple des Volentalles au Nord de la Capitale, ils ont déjà dû remettre le rapport à leur chef, il faudra donc que vous battiez les Volentalles et que vous arriviez jusqu'à lui.

Une notification lui indiqua qu'elle venait d'accepter une quête et qu'elle pouvait accéder aux objectifs en traçant un « O ».

Elle suivit le conseil et lut à voix haute pour Kahaen.

« - Éliminer 6 Gardes Volentalles ( 0/6 )

\- Éliminer 1 Chef Volentalles ( 0/1 )

\- Rapport des Volentalles ( 0/1 ) ». C'est bon ?

\- Regarde ta carte.

Hinata ouvrit cette dernière et l'observa à nouveau ; le PNJ avait dit « au Nord de la Capitale » elle s'aperçut, surprise qu'un « ! » était apparu sur la carte, elle le toucha et les objectifs de sa quête se détaillèrent. Elle sourit, c'était vraiment pratique ! Surtout qu'elle était sûre d'être dépourvue de sens de l'orientation.

\- Essaye de trouver par toi même.

Hinata déglutit, est-ce qu'il ne la trouverait pas bizarre si elle ouvrait la carte tout le temps ?

Elle retenut un « tu me fais trop confiance sur ce coup là » et contre toute attente, elle se repéra facilement. En se rapprochant de leur destination, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une forêt plongée dans les ténèbres par l'épais feuillage qui la surplombait. Seuls quelques cristaux et des lucioles voletant ça et là les guidaient à travers la pénombre, créant une atmosphère mystérieuse.

Elle se retourna en entendant Kahaen dégainer ses sabres et le vit bondir dans le vide à sa gauche, l'attaque révéla un monstre et ce dernier explosa.

\- Ne baisse jamais ta garde, ici encore moins. Les Volentalles sont spécialisés dans les attaques furtives. Je vais les débusquer, profite qu'ils m'attaquent pour les combattre.

\- Tu ne les frapperas pas ?

\- Non, on partagerait l'expérience alors que tu peux t'en sortir. Ils sont niveau 30.

À ces mots il matérialisa une onde sombre qui traversa en cercle la forêt silencieuse et révéla une créature proche qui prit immédiatement l'assassin pour cible.

Hinata réagit le plus vite possible pour ne pas laisser son allié prendre trop de dégâts par sa faute, enchaînant les sphères alpha et les sorts jusqu'à ce que le monstre disparaisse en fumée.

\- On continue.

À peine Kahaen eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'Hinata se faisait projeter en avant, au-dessus d'elle sa barre de vie venait de perdre le tiers de ses PV. Elle se tourna vers le monstre fautif et une nouvelle attaque l'inquiéta, l'assassin vola une nouvelle fois à son secours, éliminant le monstre en un coup.

Ils progressèrent ainsi à travers la forêt, les cristaux et les lucioles se faisant de plus en plus rares, tout comme la lumière. À la sortie d'une énième embuscade ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes et Kahaen lui tendit une potion.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Elle prit la potion et quand sa barre de vie fut à nouveau pleine ils reprirent leur avancée.

\- Les objectifs ?

\- Alors... On a éliminé depuis longtemps les 6 Volentalles et on est plus très loin de leur chef...

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse.

\- Et pour ton niveau ?

\- Je suis au niveau 26 à la moitié de ma barre d'XP.

\- Niveau 27 à la fin de cette quête donc.

Hinata sourit gaiement.

\- J'espère, oui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, devant eux se dressait un grand escalier de marbre menant à une plate forme surélevée dont le dessus n'était pas visible depuis leur position.

Kahaen se fondit dans les ténèbres et elle supposa qu'il allait inspecter le terrain. Quelques secondes plus tard il revint, une moue mécontente sur le visage.

\- Le chef des Volentalles est niveau 32 mais il n'est pas seul, il y a quatre gardes niveau 30 chacun, tu risques d'être attaquée par au moins un d'eux.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- J'y vais, tu me suis. Attends qu'ils soient tous contre moi, si un d'eux se retourne contre toi, pars.

\- Compris.

Kahaen passa devant, montant les marches et Hinata fit prudemment de même, le cœur battant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse, qu'elle ne le déçoive pas.

Elle le suivit du regard lorsqu'il engagea le combat contre les cinq monstres et attaqua à son tour. Aucun Volentalle ne tenta de se retourner contre elle et malgré la longueur du combat elle finit par vaincre le dernier ; le chef, qui fut le plus tenace.

Elle baissa ses mains encore illuminées de magie et Kahaen quitta la position défensive qu'il avait pris pour parer le maximum de dégâts. Il passa devant pour rentrer à la Capitale et Hinata profita qu'il soit de dos pour vérifier ses statistiques ; il avait beau dire qu'il résistait sans problème aux attaques, le temps interminable qu'avait duré le combat avait eu raison de pas mal de ses points de vie.

\- Tu ne veux pas régénérer tes PV avant qu'on reparte ?

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il allait reprendre le chemin quand une voix plutôt désagréable les interpella, Kahaen s'immobilisa aussitôt et Hinata le vit tracer un symbole devant lui. Une onde sombre s'échappa en cercle autour de lui et deux joueurs au curseur rouge se matérialisèrent, c'était donc des insurgés. Voulant se rendre utile elle consulta leur fiche statistique et eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Ils sont niveau cent, s'inquiéta-t-elle en se tournant vers son allié.

Ce dernier dégaina ses sabres et prit une posture défensive, reculant vers elle.

\- Pars immédiatement pour la capitale.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne pourrais pas te protéger, la coupa-t-il en se dirigeant vers les deux adversaires.

Elle le regarda un court moment se battre à pleine puissance contre les autres joueurs et en eut le souffle coupé. C'était à des années lumières de son niveau à elle, Kahaen avait raison sa présence ne changeait rien.

À contrecœur, Hinata se mit à courir en traçant le M caractéristique pour afficher la carte. Repérant mieux son chemin elle bifurqua.

Soudain le décor devant elle devint mouvant et un des deux insurgés fit son apparition. Il était recouvert d'une armure de plaques de la tête aux pieds et portait un lourd bouclier brillant de magie.

\- Alors on abandonne ses alliés au combat ? J'ai honte pour ta faction, se moqua-t-il.

L'ignorant elle tenta de le contourner mais dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné une attaque la heurta et la projeta contre un arbre. Elle se releva difficilement et continua à courir, son adversaire à ses trousses, la capitale n'était plus très loin à présent. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il invoquait un sort, elle consulta rapidement sa barre de vie et découvrit avec effroi que le dernier ne lui avait laissé qu'une infime quantité de PV.

Quand l'attaque fusa vers elle, la jeune mage se jeta au sol pour l'esquiver et n'eut le temps que de se retourner sur le dos avant qu'une épée ne soit sous sa gorge.

L'insurgé l'avait rattrapé.

Ce dernier était prêt à l'achever quand plusieurs voix s'élevèrent. Les deux joueurs se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur origine et Hinata reconnut avec soulagement les gardes de la capitale. Six d'entre eux se tenaient à leur gauche et l'ennemi dû aussitôt parer leurs attaques. La jeune fille décida d'aider les soldats bien qu'elle ne faisait que peu de dégâts et se dernier rebroussa vite chemin.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous mage ? demanda l'un des gardes alors que les autres PNJ retournaient à leur poste.

\- Vous avez déjà beaucoup fait merci, sourit-elle en oubliant qu'elle ne parlait à personne.

\- Que la lumière de notre souverain vous guide, la salua-t-il.

Hinata franchit les portes de la capitale avec soulagement en se demandant où était son allié. Et surtout comment pouvait-elle devenir autre chose qu'un boulet pour lui ? Elle valida sa quête et monta en niveau, s'illuminant d'une douce lueur dorée.

\- Excuse moi, Hynae ?

Elle se retourna vivement vers celui qui l'avait interpellée. Un inconnu au curseur bleu, se qui semblait évident en plein cœur de la capitale du Royaume.

\- O-oui ?

\- On est du même niveau, tu voudrais pas monter un groupe avec moi ?

\- Ah... C'est-à-dire que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, déclina-t-elle, le cœur battant comme à chaque fois qu'une situation nouvelle se présentait.

\- Dommage, déclara le mage en faisant la moue.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il faisait partie de la même classe qu'elle. Peut-être savait-il où se trouvait le PNJ donnant accès aux spécialisations dont Kahaen lui parlait avant la quête ? Il fallait qu'elle essaye ; personne ne savait qui elle était de toute façon, tenta-t-elle de s'encourager avant de poser sa question.

\- Je peux te montrer, viens.

Elle le suivit à travers les dédales de rues jusqu'à escalader une immense tour en haut de laquelle se trouvait un vieux barbu entouré de grimoires imprégnés de magie. Mais Hinata se ravisa avant même de lui avoir parlé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi choisir, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est simple, tu aimes bien combattre de front ou tu préférerais soutenir tes alliés ?

Elle réfléchit un petit instant avant de répondre avec hésitation que la deuxième solution lui correspondait mieux.

\- Alors tu devrais prendre prêtresse, c'est une classe qui soigne et peut booster son équipe. Tu pourras attaquer mais les dégâts seront moins important et plus sur la durée.

Hinata se rappela avoir souvent vu Kahaen utiliser des fléchettes qui empoisonnaient l'ennemi et lui faisaient régulièrement perdre une petite partie de sa vie.

De son point de vue cela semblait être le choix idéal mais elle préférait tout de même en parler à l'assassin avant.

Elle remercia l'autre joueur qui la salua avant de sauter à travers une fenêtre sans vitre. Hinata s'y précipita pour le voir atterrir au sol et perdre les trois-quart de sa vie, ce dernier leva la tête pour lui adresser un petit signe de main et disparut au cœur des ruelles.

\- Frimeur, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Qui ?

Elle se retourna vivement, la balustrade rentrant dans son dos et se détendit en apercevant Kahaen. Son avatar était en piteux état, signe qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de vie. Hinata lui soumit alors sa proposition et fut heureuse qu'il approuve.

La jeune mage se tourna vers le PNJ qui les observait d'un air impassible et il lui déroula une liste parmi laquelle elle sélectionna la catégorie « prêtresse ». Son avatar s'illumina alors d'un magnifique halo violet avant de revenir à la normale.

\- Bienvenue dans les rang des soignants, prêtresse. Acceptez ce présent en signe de votre appartenance, déclara le barbu en lui tendant un diadème.

Une note sur celui-ci l'informa qu'il donnait 20 points de plus dans la catégorie intelligence et elle le mit aussitôt en serre-tête.

\- Vous devriez rendre visite au prêtre Hamig, votre maître de compétence, conclut le PNJ en ré-ouvrant le grimoire qu'il avait à la main.

Hamig se trouvait quelques bâtiments plus loin. Le personnage était plutôt jeune et ses longs cheveux bouclés descendaient en une cascade blonde sur ses épaules. Il portait une longue tunique claire ceinturée d'une tresse dorée à la taille et un somptueux sceptre incrusté de pierres de couleurs différentes.

\- Salutation prêtresse. Je suis enchanté de voir quelqu'un d'aussi prometteur rejoindre nos rangs.

\- Il dit ça à tout le monde, fit l'assassin.

Hinata eut un petit rire avant d'écouter ce que son vis-à-vis lui proposait. Une liste apparut devant elle, contenant toutes sortes de sorts.

En tête de liste une amélioration de sa sphère alpha lui était proposée et elle la prit sans hésiter. La prêtresse chercha ensuite des compétences qui lui permettraient de soigner son partenaire. Trois en particulier retinrent son attention, la première _Soin céleste_ était un soin basique, la seconde, _Aura de soin_ permettait de rendre un peu de vie aux alliés situés dans un rayon de cinq mètres et la dernière était un soin important mais très coûteux.

 _Alizé chanceuse_ serait donc un sort de dernier recourt, nota-t-elle.

Hinata tomba ensuite sur _Lierre noir_ qui enlevait régulièrement des points de vie à sa cible et la ralentissait.

Finalement elle prit un boost d'intelligence et un de coup critique et allait refermer la liste quand le dernier sort capta son regard. _Sacrifice_. Avec un nom pareil, il était déjà intriguant. Elle en lut la description.

 _« Sort de niveau 2 ;_

 _Le lanceur cède la totalité de sa vie pour ressusciter un allié tombé au combat, lui rendant 25% de ses PV »_

Sans hésiter elle le sélectionna aussi. Sans Kahaen elle n'irait nul part mais la réciproque n'était pas vraie.

La prêtresse paya le maître de compétences et se tourna vers son allié avec un grand sourire, ayant plus que hâte de tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs sur le terrain.

Cependant le temps qui n'avait cessé de filer en décida autrement et la notification du réveil lui indiquant qu'il était l'heure se matérialisa sur son écran.

\- - Déconnexion - -


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata se leva sans hâte en déposant le casque à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers son bureau pour rassembler ses affaires pour la journée. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à l'exercice de mathématiques qu'elle avait abandonné la veille ; Orochimaru aimait tout spécialement l'envoyer au tableau depuis qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'y arrivait souvent pas toute seule.

La lycéenne lança un regard désespéré à sa trousse qui resta muette et elle se résigna, descendant déjeuner avant de se mettre en route pour son établissement qui portait avec modestie le même nom que sa ville ; Konoha. Il n'était pas le seul lycée qu'elle contenait mais il en restait le plus réputé.  
Elle traversa la cour et les bâtiments à l'architecture moderne et atteint sa classe au moment où la première sonnerie retentissait, suivie par le professeur Orochimaru.

\- Bien, avant d'envoyer quelqu'un corriger l'exercice, interrogation surprise.

Hinata se figea avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, dès qu'elle eut le papier elle se détendit un peu ; ce n'était pas de la leçon. L'instant suivant, elle paniquait plus encore en parcourant du regard la série d'exercices. C'était encore pire !

Tentant de relativiser la situation elle se dit qu'elle pouvait au moins tenter de gagner quelques points en en commençant quelques uns.  
Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait même pas l'énoncé du premier, elle passa au deuxième, une boule au ventre.

\- Déjà fini ? railla la voix de leur professeur, brisant sans remord le lourd silence.

La jeune fille déconcentrée leva la tête pour le voir se diriger vers Gaara et lui arracher sa copie, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien entendu, soit l'exercice est réussi et vous avez tous les points, soit il est raté et c'est zéro, expliqua Orochimaru d'un ton neutre à la classe indignée qui s'éleva aussitôt en protestations. Ah cela ne vous convient pas ? Alors nous ferons autrement ; chaque exercice raté comptera négativement dans votre note.

Plus personne n'osa se plaindre de peur d'aggraver encore la sentence et Hinata cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle allait avoir moins vingt, comment expliquer ça à son père si exigeant sans perdre le peu de crédit qui lui restait à ses yeux ?

Elle releva le regard vers le professeur, au bord des larmes, et vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Ce dernier avait attrapé le premier stylo rouge qu'il avait pu prendre à un élève et commencé la correction de la copie qu'il tenait entre les mains. Gaara ne semblait pas s'en soucier, mais elle n'aurait jamais supporté qu'il fasse ça pour la sienne ; la corriger sous les yeux de tous.

Le professeur avait pourtant perdu son air moqueur. Il reposa la feuille sur le bureau d'un geste sec au bout de quelques secondes, puis retourna à sa surveillance et attribua quatre zéros pour tricherie au passage.

Hinata vit Kiba, le garçon qui occupait la table devant Gaara se retourner jeter un coup d'œil à la copie de ce dernier.

\- Vingt ?! s'exclama-t-il avec stupeur faisant se tourner toutes les têtes vers eux.

Gaara retourna sa feuille d'un geste las et s'appuya contre sa main, le regard perdu par la fenêtre.

\- Puisque vous vous amusez à regarder la copie de vos voisins vous méritez pleinement votre zéro monsieur Inuzuka, sourit le professeur en traçant un grand trait rouge sur sa feuille.

\- Mais... ! protesta-t-il avant d'être coupé par son voisin Keichiro.

\- Moi aussi je peux avoir zéro ? Ce sera toujours mieux que moins vingt !

Orochimaru lui accorda un sourire ironique mais continua à surveiller la classe.

\- Mais pourquoi lui, il a plus que moi alors qu'il a triché ?!

\- Tout le monde a toujours plus que vous, avec ou sans tricher, souligna le professeur d'un ton moqueur. Excepté parfois mademoiselle Hyuga.

Cette dernière se figea et rougit sans plus oser lever les yeux de sa feuille. En désespoir de cause, elle passa sans conviction au dernier exercice et remarqua qu'il était dans le même style que celui qu'elle avait réussi à corriger au tableau la veille. Retrouvant un peu d'espoir elle se lança.

\- Deux minutes, signala Orochimaru lorsqu'il jugea que les élèves avaient eu suffisamment de temps.

Hinata perdit sa concentration et leva un regard désespéré vers Gaara, le cœur battant à vive allure. Comment avait-il bien pu faire ?!

Elle inspira pour se calmer et se rappela que le soir même elle testerait ses incroyables nouveaux pouvoirs. Elle força ensuite sa concentration et réussit à écrire jusqu'à l'avant dernière question lorsque le professeur commença à arracher les copies. Son écriture devenant de plus en plus tremblante et de moins en moins lisible, elle put cependant achever l'exercice avant d'être brutalement relevée.

Ino se retourna alors vers elle.

\- Je veux bien croire que Gaara t'ait aidée hier en fait, il est dingue ce mec.

Au même moment la déléguée, Yumi, levait la main.

\- Monsieur ce n'est pas normal, on va finir avec quatre de moyenne de classe.

\- Effectivement ce n'est pas normal, qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre au travail ?

\- Mais on travaille ! On a de très bonnes notes dans les autres matières !

\- Et avec moi non ?

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête, soutenue par ses camarades.

\- Et pourtant c'est possible, prenez donc exemple sur monsieur No Sabaku qui a pour le moment vingt de moyenne.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec effarement sans qu'il ne réagisse. Pourtant ses joues pâles avaient prises une très légère teinte rose et Hinata comprit que la situation lui déplaisait quand bien même il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Quand la fin des deux heures interminables sonna, marquant au passage leur première pause de la journée, Ino et Sakura filèrent en vitesse.

\- On passe aux toilettes, tu nous rejoins Hinata ? l'informa rapidement la blonde en posant son sac sur son épaule et quittant la salle avant que son amie n'ait eu le temps d'acquiescer.

Elle sortit peu après et allait tourner au bout du couloir, lorsqu'elle entendit Kiba interpeller Gaara. Poussée par la curiosité, elle finit par revenir sur ses pas et se pencha légèrement. Kiba, Keichiro, Yumi et Saï - le petit ami de cette dernière depuis près de deux ans - se trouvaient au milieu du couloir.

Comme pour Ino et Sakura, Hinata était dans leur classe depuis la seconde et savait que la seule fille du groupe, à laquelle elle avait un peu parlé grâce à Kiba, était gentille et plutôt franche. C'était vraiment elle pour tenter de dire ses quatre vérités au professeur Orochimaru.

En revanche, elle se demandait ce que le petit groupe pouvait bien vouloir à Gaara. Ce dernier étant le seul à ne pas lui tourner le dos, elle se recula rapidement derrière le mur avant qu'il la remarque. Dès qu'elle cessa de bouger, des bribes de la conversation lui parvinrent.

\- ... en attendant en maths on passe pour des élèves qui foutent rien.

\- Et ? demanda une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Gaara.

\- Si tout le monde se prenait des taules on pourrait protester, lui reprocha Kiba. Et en plus tu veux même pas prendre notre parti ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- On a tous un dossier à rendre à la fin de l'année et tu fous en l'air les nôtres, là !

\- Kiba... murmura Hinata qui détestait la tournure de la conversation.

Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas lui reprocher d'avoir des bonnes notes en maths !

\- Nan, il est bien trop heureux de nous enfoncer en rendant avant tout le monde un devoir où il est sûr d'avoir vingt pour bien montrer qu'il est pas comme nous, cracha Keichiro.

Elle entendit un bruit comme si on avait bousculé quelqu'un et Gaara surgit dans le couloir d'où elle écoutait la conversation. Il tourna le regard vers elle et Hinata baissa les yeux avant de partir dans la direction opposée pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le groupe visiblement énervé.

\- Hinata, l'interpella Kiba. Tu sais qu'on vient juste de parler à Gaara ?

\- Ah ?

\- Il est franchement égoïste, soupira Yumi. On va se faire exploser dans nos dossiers.

\- Mais si vous avez de bonnes moyennes dans le reste et que celle de la classe est très faible en maths ils comprendront que c'est particulier, tenta-t-elle de les apaiser.

\- Admet qu'il nous discrédite complètement ! Tous les professeurs vont se demander pourquoi un élève arrive à avoir vingt si c'est si difficile, protesta Yumi entre ses dents.

\- Mais lui aussi il a un dossier. Et puis si ça peut calmer un peu le professeur Orochimaru...

Kiba éclata de rire en lui mettant une grande claque dans le dos qui faillit la faire tomber.

\- C'est clair que lui non plus n'est pas super heureux qu'on déjoue ses horribles tests !

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Hinata posa son sac dans un coin en songeant avec plaisir que le lendemain serait libre de toutes mathématiques et que dans quelques heures, elle serait en jeu.

.~-~-~.

Pour perdre le moins de temps en rentrant chez elle et se connecter plus tôt au jeu, Hinata avait finit par se concentrer comme jamais en cours. Au bout d'un mois ses notes s'en étaient ressenties, pourtant son travail personnel n'avait pas spécialement augmenté. Le jeu aidant, elle avait retrouvé un peu de confiance qu'elle perdait parfois lorsqu'une situation inhabituelle se présentait.  
Grâce à l'aide de Kahaen, le niveau 84 s'affichait à présent dans ses statistiques ; un mois avait suffi. Quant à lui, il n'était qu'à un pas du maximum, le rang 100.

Ce jeudi, il était déjà vingt-deux heures passées lorsqu'elle se connecta finalement au jeu, après avoir passé toute la soirée scotchée à son bureau à s'arracher les cheveux devant un devoir de maths.

\- Un problème ? lui demanda Kahaen lorsqu'elle s'excusa de l'avoir fait attendre.

\- Il y a un DM pour demain que je n'arrive pas à achever, soupira-t-elle. J'ai abandonné.

\- Tu es en quelle classe ?

La question ne s'était jamais posée car aucun des deux ne semblait réellement enclin à parler du monde réel, qu'ils s'oubliaient l'espace d'une nuit.

\- Je suis en terminale, dit-elle après une petite hésitation.

\- Je peux t'aider. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Hinata eut une moue surprise avant de se reprendre et de lui exposer en détail l'énoncé et la question qui la bloquait.

Un petit silence s'imposa et elle ne remarqua pas son léger froncement de sourcils. Finalement, il lui expliqua comment le résoudre et une fois qu'il lui eut dit la solution, elle lui parut évidente. Seulement c'était comme faire un labyrinthe à l'envers ; jamais elle n'y aurait songé seule.

\- Ça te dérange si je me déconnecte quelques secondes pour le noter quelque part ?

Il lui fit signe que non et elle se hâta de rejoindre le monde réel pour griffonner l'ébauche d'une réponse sur son cahier de brouillon complètement raturé. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, elle était de retour.  
Ils traversèrent la capitale à la recherche d'une quête, Hinata avait presque atteint le niveau 85 et c'était cette nuit que cela se jouerait.  
Suivant les conseils de son partenaire, elle avait gardé les premiers sorts qu'elle avait appris mais les avait tous améliorés au fur et à mesure. Ce qui coûtait de plus en plus cher.

Par exemple sa _sphère alpha_ avait acquis une forte quantité de dégâts, touchant tous les adversaires en ligne droite sur une porté de dix mètres et lui rendant 2% de ses PV à chaque cible atteinte.  
Comme à chaque début de partie, Hinata lança _Connaissance Interdite_ qui augmenta son intelligence pour deux heures et boosta les coups critiques de Kahaen.

Les deux sortirent de la ville et coururent jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne qu'ils devaient infiltrer jusqu'au cœur pour récupérer le diadème de la petite fille logeant au palais de la capitale.

Bien entendu le coffre qui le contenait à présent était hautement gardé ; Kahaen et Hynae échangèrent un regard et il la précéda en disparaissant.

Ils longèrent prudemment les parois rocheuses éclairées par des torches à la lueur vacillante et le premier mob leur tournant le dos reçut de plein fouet une attaque furtive et perdit la moitié de ses points de vie, Hinata constata qu'il était au niveau quatre-vingt dix et ne perdit pas de temps, dépassant Kahaen elle provoqua le suivant.

- _Lierre noir_ , incanta-t-elle pour paralyser la créature avant d'être à sa portée.

Rapidement, la prêtresse utilisa le sort _étincelle flambante_ qui atteignit tout les adversaires dans un rayon de cinq mètres, dont celui de Kahaen, et enchaîna avec ses sphères alpha.

Lorsque le monstre se libéra des plantes et fonça sur elle, son allié l'abattit d'un coup de sabre nonchalant, poursuivant son chemin.

Ils enchaînèrent d'abord séparément les premiers combats et progressèrent aisément, baissant légèrement leur garde. Ce fut leur première erreur.

Les deux coéquipiers entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle sans trop de méfiance, battant les mobs présents en une poignée de seconde. Hinata fit ensuite rapidement le tour de la pièce circulaire qui semblait ne mener nulle part et avisa soudain un levier dans la roche. Elle l'abaissa difficilement et les murs se mirent à trembler, dégageant une lourde poussière qui assombrit la salle.

Seulement ce ne fut pas un passage qui s'ouvrit mais une quinzaine de panneaux de pierre, libérant chacun plusieurs créatures de niveau quatre-vingt sept.

\- Recule ! lui intima immédiatement Kahaen.

La prêtresse recula hors du guet-apens, suivie par seulement deux ennemis qu'elle élimina le plus vite possible à l'aide de ses trois invocations offensives tout en prenant garde à ne pas épuiser ses manas.

En entrant à nouveau dans la salle, elle constata que l'assassin luttait face à beaucoup trop d'ennemis. Et ses PV étaient dangereusement bas.

\- _Soin céleste_ ! invoqua-t-elle en levant ses mains illuminées d'une lumière bleutée vers son partenaire qui fut entouré d'un halo de la même couleur, recouvrant instantanément les trois-quart de ses points de vie.

Enchaînant les soins sur son allié dont la vie continuait de baisser rapidement. Elle se donna pour mission d'achever les mobs affaiblis à l'aide de ses dégâts de zone, car bien que peu puissants, ils avaient l'avantage de toucher tout le monde.

Ses manas commençaient à se faire dangereusement bas quand le dernier mob éclata en un nuage de poussière gris.

Les deux soufflèrent un peu.

\- Tu as gagné ton niveau, l'informa-t-il soudain, sa voix résonnant entre les parois de pierres sculptées par le temps.

Hinata consulta ses statistiques et vit qu'il disait vrai ; entre la lumière des invocations et l'exigence de la bataille, elle n'y avait pas fait attention.

Après avoir surmonté cet épisode difficile, ils franchirent une des portes actionnées par le levier piégé et découvrirent le fameux coffre reposant sur un socle étincelant.

Kahaen s'avança et le déverrouilla aisément grâce à ses talents en crochetage mais laissa à la Prêtresse le soin de porter le précieux colis.

\- On rentre à la capitale ?

\- Oui, c'était la dernière quête pour cette région.

Courant derrière lui elle hésita à faire sa proposition et attendit d'être à sa hauteur.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe de ton niveau, il suffirait d'une quête pour que tu atteignes le maximum, non ?

\- On la cherchera dès qu'on sera de retour.

\- D'accord !

Hinata fit un grand sourire dans le vide et se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler une quête des hauts niveaux.

Retrouvant l'ambiance musicale de la capitale, les deux franchirent la foule animée jusqu'au palais pour retrouver le PNJ commanditaire. La petite fille en question se lamenta une énième fois sur son sort avant qu'Hinata ne lui rende le diadème.

\- Oh merci beaucoup prêtresse ! Mon père, le chef des armés, aurait eu beaucoup de peine à apprendre que l'on me l'avait dérobé au nez et à la barbe du convoi qui devait me protéger en m'emmenant ici. Prenez cette récompense en gage de ma gratitude.

Hinata prit les bracelets qui canaliseraient sa magie primaire - c'était l'équivalent des sabres de Kahaen - et lui permettait de lancer des traits de magie à distance sans user de mana. Bien sûr la puissance des attaques dépendait entièrement du niveau des bracelets en question et ceux qu'elle venait d'obtenir surpassaient grandement les précédents avec en prime un bonus d'intelligence et d'esprit.  
Son partenaire l'emmena ensuite vers le père de la petite fille et Hinata fut surprise de voir que le chef des armées lui confiait des quêtes.

\- Tu y auras aussi accès à partir du niveau quatre-vingt dix, répondit Kahaen à sa question muette.

\- Tu dois faire quoi ?

\- Infiltrer des bateaux pirates et vaincre leurs cinq capitaines, des boss de niveau cent.

\- Bon ben je te soignerai alors, sourit-elle avec résolution.

Elle suivit Kahaen qui l'emmena jusqu'au port de la ville où beaucoup de joueurs allaient et venaient. Ils montèrent à bord d'une des embarcations et la jeune prêtresse s'accouda à la balustrade. Près d'eux, un groupe discutait avec entrain d'un tournoi de Switch Universe et Hinata y prêta l'oreille, intriguée.

\- … d'un autre côté, ils peuvent se faire détrôner par de nouveaux participants qui sait, on aura peut-être des surprises !

\- Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir le niveau, j'aurai adoré m'inscrire...

\- Haha t'aurais pas passé les qualif...

Kahaen la ramena à la réalité en lui touchant l'épaule et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la mer. Elle remarqua les bateaux pirates au loin et comprit qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés au maximum de ces derniers, il fallait sauter à l'eau à présent.

L'assassin plongea, provoquant quelques commentaires surpris des autres et Hinata ne sut jamais pourquoi elle répliqua :

\- Il a une quête ici.

Elle plongea ensuite à son tour et fut surprise, le contact de l'eau était tellement réaliste, elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'elle y voyait bien et son équipier la tira vers la surface.

\- Nous on peut respirer mais tu finiras par perdre de la vie quand même, la mit-il en garde.

Elle acquiesça et releva les mèches qui tombaient devant son visage.

\- C'était quoi le tournoi dont ils parlaient ? demanda-t-elle en le suivant à la nage.

\- Un événement qui réunit plusieurs équipes de niveau cent. Ils s'affrontent pour atteindre les finales.

\- Tu vas y participer ?

\- Non.

Hinata immergea sa bouche sous l'eau comme pour s'empêcher de paraître trop curieuse mais il la devança.

\- Pas seul.

\- Et... Et si je monte assez vite de niveau ? tenta-t-elle, bien plus hésitante qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Alors les dernières qualifications sont dans un mois.

La prêtresse sentit son cœur faire comme un bond ; il avait envisagé de faire cette compétition avec elle ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un tour sur elle-même, projetant de l'eau autour d'elle, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

\- - Déconnexion - -

\- Monsieur No Sabaku ! S'exclama le professeur de mathématiques d'un ton acide.

Deux têtes se relevèrent, celle de Gaara et de son frère aîné qui avait redoublé ; Kankuro. Mais c'était au premier des deux que l'adulte s'adressait.

\- Pouvez-vous nous ré-expliquer l'exercice ? exigea Orochimaru en le fixant d'un regard mauvais.

\- Non.

Le professeur s'approcha en plissant les yeux sans que Gaara ne perde son air indifférent.

\- C'est bien dommage, ironisa-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Tout génie que vous êtes vous ne pouvez pas l'inventer.

\- Si vous me donnez l'énoncé, je peux.

Mais Orochimaru retourna au tableau sans lui laisser sa chance, par fierté sans doute.  
L'esprit d'Hinata divagua à nouveau vers la compétition, songe dans lequel elle avait plongé lorsque le professeur avait ramassé leur DM de mathématiques, celui où Kahaen l'avait aidé. Incroyable d'imaginer qu'elle aurait bientôt le même niveau que lui ! Bien sûr, pas son habilité en combat ; leurs styles et fonctions n'étant pas les mêmes, mais bon...

\- Soyez attentif ! répéta durement le professeur en balayant la salle de son regard glacé.

 _Bon allez concentration maximale_ , se répéta intérieurement Hinata. Ce n'était pas le moment de relâcher son attention, et ce même si ses notes de mathématiques étaient les seules à ne pas avoir décollées.

\- - Connexion - -

Il restait quatre semaines seulement avant les dernières qualifications, il lui manquait quinze niveaux, chacun demandant plus d'expérience que le précédent. Il faudrait donc en atteindre sept de plus la première semaine, puis quatre et trois les deux suivantes ce qui laisserai sept jours pour atteindre le dernier niveau et rattraper l'éventuel retard. Elle n'aurait plus ensuite qu'à s'équiper et monter toutes ses invocations au maximum.

Hinata acquiesça face au plan que venait de lui exposer Kahaen, les prochaines semaines promettaient d'être tendues.

Dans un premier temps, l'assassin l'entraîna dans les comptées où se trouvaient de puissants mobs et des quêtes hauts niveaux, puis ils s'attaquèrent à des boss afin de gagner le maximum d'expérience. La première semaine passée, ils avaient atteint leur objectif ; elle était prêtresse niveau 92.

Dès que la deuxième semaine fut entamée, un passage par la capitale sembla obligatoire et Hinata ne pouvait plus attendre de commencer les quêtes du chef des armées.

\- Salutation prêtresse, l'accueillit solennellement le bras droit du Roi. Vous avez beaucoup progressé depuis que vous avez rejoint notre guerre contre les insurgés. En conséquence vous êtes jugée digne d'accomplir des missions d'une importance capitale pour notre futur à tous. Faîtes votre choix.

Plusieurs parchemins fermés par le sceau rouge de la famille royale s'élevèrent alors devant elle. Après un bref coup d'œil à Kahaen elle sélectionna toutes les quêtes qu'elle put et s'écarta.

L'assassin s'avança à son tour et parla brièvement au chef des armées Delan qui lui remit de magnifiques sabres incrustés de cristaux rouges sang et à la poignée de la même teinte. Sur le tranchant de la lame étaient gravés de mystérieux symboles.

Soudain, Kahaen s'illumina d'une lumière dorée éblouissante. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, il retenait difficilement un sourire et Hinata se rappela soudain que la quête des bateaux pirates attendait depuis une semaine d'être validée.

\- Tu es niveau 100 ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Félicitation M. L'assassin !

Motivée par la bonne nouvelle, la petite équipe se lança dans les quêtes nouvellement acceptées par la prêtresse.

Les quatre premiers jours, elle monta de deux niveaux et ils décidèrent de maintenir un bon rythme.

Le boss final, une sorte de troll géant, venait de tomber sous les sabres de Kahaen - comme la vingtaine d'autres mobs encore présents les minutes précédentes. Avec les sept ennemis qu'elle avait éliminés seule, la prêtresse ne pouvait pas rivaliser mais savait que sans elle, son partenaire n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps et était donc plutôt fière de ses prouesses.

\- Nouvel objectif ? demanda l'assassin légèrement blessé après ce nouvel assaut.

\- J'ai récupéré tous les objets et éliminé toutes les cibles pour le « désamorçage du projet KL-67 » et hum... La prochaine quête se trouve un peu plus loin.

Elle commençait à marcher quand Kahaen lui barra le passage, traçant rapidement un symbole. Une onde verte s'étendit autour d'eux. Rien.

\- Pourtant... murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- On est pas seul ?

\- Non.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard à la ronde ; elle ne voyait personne, elle.

\- C'est une capacité particulière à ma classe.

Elle acquiesça.

\- _Soin céleste_ , invoqua-t-elle pour rendre sa vie à son allié avant de baisser un peu le ton. Tu penses qu'ils sont dans quelle direction ?

Kahaen fit un arc de cercle de la main vers sa gauche et Hinata eut un petit sourire, sa sphère Alpha touchait tout les ennemis en ligne droite et possédait une porté d'une trentaine de mètres.

\- Enlève moi des PV, demanda-t-elle soudain.

Son partenaire lui lança un regard étrange et elle lui tira la langue.

\- Fait moi confiance, sourit-elle alors qu'il dégainait doucement un de ses sabres. Euh mais pas trop quand même ?

Il fendit l'air jusqu'à elle et grimaça en voyant qu'il lui avait déjà enlevé un quart de ses points de vie.  
Hinata se retourna immédiatement et lança une dizaine de sphères alpha dans la direction où l'assassin présentait les ennemis, le regard fixé sur sa barre de vie. Cette dernière remonta singulièrement et elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Alors ? s'informa Kahaen qui attendait toujours des explications.

\- Tu as raison ; j'ai un vol vie avec ma sphère alpha et d'après les PV que je viens de récupérer il doit y avoir trois joueurs. Peut-être qu'ils étaient trop loin pour ton sort de zone?

\- Impossible, j'ai une porté de cinquante mètres, expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De toute façon on ne risque pas grand chose, non ?

Kahaen se figea soudain.

\- On doit s'éloigner !

Hinata le regarda avec incompréhension et il lui fit signe de le suivre, commençant à courir.

Elle voulut le rattraper mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, elle se trouva figée.

\- Attends !

L'assassin se retourna.

\- Je peux plus bouger !

Il revint à elle le plus vite possible et se plaça à ses côtés dégainant ses sabres. Hinata ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait la protéger. Clairement, c'était les ennemis qui l'avait immobilisée, mais ils ne semblaient pas disposés à approcher alors pourquoi Kahaen paraissait si inquiet ?

Elle eut la réponse à sa question dès que le premier troll ennemi réapparut. Kahaen disparu, se rematérialisant derrière lui et trois coups de sabres suffirent à l'éliminer. Deux autres avaient déjà refait leur apparition. La prêtresse grimaça, il y avait une trentaine de monstres en tout, dont trois élites et un boss, qui seraient réapparus dans quelques minutes. La première fois, ils les avaient peu à peu isolés pour les vaincre ; si tous leur tombaient dessus, ils seraient bons pour le cimetière et ne pouvaient pas se permettre une telle perte de temps.

Pourvu que l'entrave se lève vite, qu'ils puissent fuir.

Trois nouveaux mobs se matérialisèrent et la prirent pour cible. Kahaen, déjà au prise avec deux d'entre eux les attaqua. Hinata grimaça, c'était un mauvais plan. Il pouvait encore tenir mais sans elle pour le soigner, sa limite serait vite atteinte. Il réussit à se débarrasser de trois de ses ennemis alors que le double apparaissaient. Dont deux des trois élites.

\- Kahaen, pars !

\- Tu ne tiendras pas dix secondes face à eux.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas plus si tu meurs.

\- Trop tard, je suis trop affaibli pour me mesurer aux joueurs planqués dans la forêt.

Hinata se mordit la joue. C'était ça le piège ? Qui étaient les psychopathes qui avaient fait ça ?

Elle tenta de lancer un sort, en vain. En revanche elle perdit les manas correspondant et gémit de frustration.

L'assassin ne s'en sortait pas si mal, les ennemis apparaissaient un peu moins mais les deux sous-boss étaient encore là et le troisième venait de refaire surface.

À ce moment elle fut libérée de son entrave et soigna son allié en priant que les trois secondes d'invocation ne soit pas de trop. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et elle décida ensuite de l'aider à faire face aux nouveaux trolls bleus.

\- Ne gaspille pas ton mana, lui lança-t-il, face à une dizaines d'ennemis.

\- Le boss final ne va pas tarder et si tu perds trop de vie d'un coup je n'aurai même pas le temps de te soigner, paniqua-t-elle.

\- Je comprends, lâcha-t-il en éliminant un nouveau monstre.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue le mob le plus fort apparut.

Et la chargea elle.

Kahaen qui venait de réduire en poussière un des trois sous-boss, fonça sur le géant violet, l'empêchant de tuer la prêtresse. Ce fut une grosse erreur. Dans son dos, les deux monstres lui infligèrent de gros dégâts et le boss n'eut qu'à se retourner pour l'achever. Kahaen disparut en une poussière rouge et Hinata recula alors que les monstres se tournaient vers elle.

La prêtresse avisa celui qui avait le moins de vie et l'abattit en quelques coup de sa fidèle sphère alpha, blessant les autres au passage.

Lorsqu'elle sut que s'en était fini, juste avant que le géant troll ne l'achève, elle abattit sa dernière carte.

\- _Sacrifice,_ murmura-t-elle en tendant la main vers l'endroit ou son partenaire avait disparu.

À son niveau et grâce aux améliorations, le sort rendait toute sa vie à un allié tombé au combat mais lui coûtait la sienne.

Le décor devint gris et tout ralentit, y compris les ennemis. Une poussière dorée se mit à tourbillonner et devint une immense sphère à l'intérieur de laquelle Kahaen se matérialisa. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, celle-ci explosa, infligeant des dommages à la prêtresse dont la barre de vie descendit alors à zéro.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu, elle redevint un fantôme à la recherche de son corps.

Hinata regarda aux alentours, elle se trouvait dans un grand cimetière encerclé par d'immenses grilles d'argents. Elle les dépassa en courant ; Kahaen avait besoin d'elle.  
Faisant apparaître la carte pour s'assurer de sa direction elle ne fit pas attention aux obstacles sur sa route et remarqua avec amusement qu'elle pouvait passer au travers.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut un joueur devant-elle, la prêtresse décida de faire un petit test et fonça droit sur lui, le faisant sursauter. Visiblement il ne pouvait pas la voir mais l'avait sentie passer. Elle eut un petit rire puis recommença à s'inquiéter pour son partenaire. Allait-il tenir le coup ?

Arrivée près de lui, elle se figea, une idée en tête.

Faisant le tour du sanctuaire des trolls, par la forêt, elle finit par repérer trois personnes camouflées, notant qu'ils avaient bien entendu changé de place après s'être fait repérer par ses sphères.

La prêtresse fantôme passa entre eux sans qu'ils ne la remarque et réapparut aux côtés de Kahaen qui luttait toujours. Dès qu'elle vit son état, elle comprit qu'il ne lui restait que peu de vie et elle prépara immédiatement son invocation de soin, l'aidant ensuite à battre le géant qui balançait sa massue sur tout ce qui était à sa portée, faisant trembler le sol.

Dès que ce dernier s'effondra, ils s'éloignèrent du plateau avec prudence.

\- Ils sont là-bas, lui souffla-t-elle en désignant la forêt où elle avait repéré leur vrais ennemis. Trois joueurs, je n'ai pas pu voir leur niveau.

\- On y va, lâcha son allié, un air meurtrier sur le visage.

À cet instant la jeune fille pria pour le salut des pauvres lâches planqués dans les fourrés ; quand l'assassin avait cette expression, ce n'était jamais bon signe pour ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Elle le suivit, boostant discrètement son taux de coups critiques et ils n'eurent pas à chercher qui que ce soit. Les trois joueurs adverse virent d'eux-même se placer sur leur chemin. Ils avaient un curseur rouge, c'étaient donc - sans surprise - des membres des Insurgés, la faction adverse. Définitivement des ennemis.

\- Comme on se retrouve, lança l'un d'eux en sortant une épée.

Hinata étudia leur équipement à la façon dont Kahaen lui avait appris. Celui qui venait de parler était en armure solide avec des plaques un peu partout et un bouclier ; certainement un chevalier, le tank du groupe.

Derrière se tenait un autre, il portait un costume de mailles qui le protégeait un peu moins. Au vu de ses armes ; une hache et une épée, elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier.

Le dernier portait une longue cape noire et comme seule arme un bâton en bois noueux qui lui barrait le dos, mais l'aura rouge qui l'entourait ne laissait aucune place au doute. C'était un sorcier, un mage possédant une grande puissance lui permettant d'infliger de lourds dégâts.

C'était mauvais.

La prêtresse jeta un coup d'œil à leurs statistiques, niveau 87, 83 et 79.

Définitivement mauvais.

L'équipe en face possédait un joueur capable d'encaisser une grande quantité de dégâts et les deux autres avaient pour rôle d'en infliger tout autant. Sauf qu'un assassin et une prêtresse étaient deux personnages particulièrement sensibles aux attaques.

Leur seule chance résidaient dans le fait qu'elle pouvait soigner Kahaen et qu'ils avaient un meilleur niveau. Il fallait s'occuper de ceux qui les blesseraient en premier. Le tank ne serait plus un problème ensuite.

Elle lança un regard à son partenaire et acquiesça, signe qu'elle avait compris la situation. Il disparut.

\- Oh ho, se moqua le mage d'une voix faussement déçue. On ne va même pas avoir droit à une petite conversation ? Quel _dommage_ après tout ce temps...

\- Vous êtes qui ? lâcha Hinata pour les distraire un minimum pendant que Kahaen se déplaçait derrière les joueurs qui faisaient mine de ne pas s'en soucier.

Si elle avait vu juste il s'occuperait du mage en premier, c'était le plus dangereux - il l'avait déjà prouvé avant en la paralysant - et surtout c'était le moins résistant.

\- Vous entendez ça les mecs ? Elle ne se souvient pas de nous, alors qu'on l'a initié au jeu !

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Eux c'était les PK qu'elle avait rencontrés ?

\- Enfin t'inquiète petite, c'est pas après toi qu'on en a, on veut juste s'expliquer avec...

\- Avec celui qui vous a ridiculisé la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le guerrier dégaina et s'approcha d'elle, menaçant. Laissant seul leur mage, à l'arrière.

Elle invoqua instantanément son lierre noir pour paralyser le chevalier et le guerrier, à la seconde près où Kahaen attaquait le sorcier.

Le mage se retourna pour voir ce qui retardait ses alliés, puis balança tous les sorts possibles sur l'assassin alors que le prêtresse peinait à le maintenir en vie. Heureusement le sorcier fut vite mis hors combat et disparut dans une poussière violette.

Hinata soigna à nouveau son partenaire qui se dirigeait déjà vers le guerrier en faisant tourner ses sabres à une telle vitesse qu'ils en devenaient presque invisible.

Il disparut alors que les deux ennemis se libéraient, voyant que la situation ne tournaient pas à leur avantage ils prirent la prêtresse pour cible.

\- _Étincelle flambante_ , murmura-t-elle en direction des deux adversaires qui furent entourés d'un feu destiné à les consumer petit à petit. _Sphère Alpha !_

La boule d'énergie apparut dans sa main droite et le guerrier en fit les frais avant de subir l'assaut de Kahaen.

Hinata immobilisa le tank avec un grand sourire puis décida d'utiliser l'attaque de base que lui fournissait ses bracelets. Pendant qu'elle bombardait le chevalier de traits magiques, elle surveillait les PV de Kahaen qui descendaient beaucoup plus doucement, maintenant qu'il bataillait contre le guerrier ennemi.

Elle avait un peu de temps avant qu'il ne l'achève, alors elle décida de se venger un peu du tank, après tout, c'était lui qui s'amusait à la découper à l'épée lors de leur première rencontre.

\- Au fait, lança-t-elle à l'intention du tank toujours emprisonné entre ses ronces et qui ne pouvait que l'écouter. Je voulais sincèrement vous remercier de m'avoir campée ce jour là.

Le tank fronça les sourcils, sentant parfaitement qu'elle se fichait de lui.

\- Si vous l'aviez pas fait je n'aurais jamais rencontré le meilleur allié du monde alors... merci, conclut-elle alors que le tank se libérait.

Avec un sourire mauvais, il se dirigea vers elle.

Gardant un air calme, elle ne broncha pas. L'ennemi ne comprit pourquoi que lorsqu'il se retrouva un sabre sous la gorge. Kahaen venait d'éliminer le guerrier.

\- Une dernière volonté ? demanda calmement Kahaen.

Hinata prit part au combat cette fois-ci, les coups du chevalier n'étant pas vraiment difficile à encaisser, même pour elle. Il leur fallut un peu plus de temps pour en venir à bout mais lorsqu'il explosa en poussière argenté ils surent que le combat était fini. Aucun des trois compères n'ayant cherché à revenir.

Ils reprirent donc le chemin de la capitale.

\- On reprendra les quêtes demain ? demanda la prêtresse en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale qui indiquait 6h47.

Kahaen se contenta d'acquiescer, préoccupé.

\- Ils nous ont fait perdre du temps mais on y arrivera, lui promit-elle en traversant le pont-levis de la capitale.

\- - Déconnexion - -


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque son professeur préféré, Orochimaru, se mit à leur rendre les copies du dernier DM, Hinata reporta enfin son attention sur la classe. Elle l'avait attendue, cette note là ! D'abord parce que Kahaen l'y avait aidée et puis parce qu'elle pensait l'avoir bien réussi, grâce à lui.

Le professeur de mathématiques posa sa copie sur son bureau, sa main cachant la note. Elle releva les yeux, le cœur battant, et déglutit en croisant le regard suspicieux d'Orochimaru.

\- Vous avez fait ça seule ?

Hinata hésita, lui mentir n'était pas une bonne idée, elle serait immédiatement démasquée. Voir assassinée. Mais pouvait-elle lui dire la vérité et rester en vie ?

\- N-non, un ami m'a aidée, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

À la surprise générale, le professeur ricana mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Hinata jeta un regard anxieux sur sa copie et vit le 15 griffonné à l'encre rouge. Son cœur fit un bond et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Ino qui s'était retournée par curiosité, souffla d'admiration.

\- C'est qui ton " ami " ? Tu veux pas me le présenter ?

Hinata sourit et pensa que ce serait compliqué. Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de partager son Kahaen non plus. Elle se reprit intérieurement, ce n'était pas " son " Kahaen !

Le cours finit par reprendre et elle se perdit totalement dans ses pensées.

À deux jours avant les qualifications, elle était soucieuse. Prêtresse niveau 98, à deux doigts du niveau 99 mais même pas. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était si difficile de monter dans les hauts niveaux et ne voulait surtout pas décevoir Kahaen.

Hinata reçut soudainement une craie sur la tête.

\- Aïe, murmura-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers son professeur de mathématiques, le seul avec qui elle n'arrivait toujours pas à ce concentrer.

\- Répétez ce que je viens de dire, mademoiselle Hyuga.

\- Je ne sais pas, désolé, articula-t-elle rapidement.

\- Ce n'était pas une demande, si vous ne pouvez pas vous serez exclue. Ce n'est pas une note imméritée qui vous donnera tous les droits.

\- J-je... je... paniqua-t-elle alors que les autres lui lançaient des regards compatissant.

\- Vous étiez juste en train de critiquer la classe, marmonna soudain Gaara, le visage nonchalamment appuyé contre la paume de sa main. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous écouterait quand vous ne parlez pas de maths.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui avec des yeux ronds, même le professeur fronça les sourcils, l'air de ne pas y croire.

\- Que venez-vous de dire M. Sabaku ? fit Orochimaru d'un ton mauvais.

\- Que vous n'êtes pas payé pour nous parler d'autre chose que de maths, développa l'élève avec un petit sourire en coin, provoquant des rires étouffés dans toute la salle.

Le professeur les fit taire d'un regard et s'approcha de Gaara, menaçant.

\- Ne pensez plus à remettre les pieds dans mon cours pour le reste de la semaine.

Le garçon attrapa ses affaires et quitta la salle sans protester. Dès que la porte fut fermée, des murmures s'élevèrent.

Hinata restait bouche bée, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de la sorte. Il restait toujours discret en se contentant d'avoir de bonnes notes et si parfois il répondait à Orochimaru, il n'était jamais allé chercher les problèmes comme ça.

En tout cas ça lui avait sauvé la mise. Si elle avait été renvoyée, elle aurait eu de gros problèmes supplémentaires avec sa famille et juste avant les qualifications, ça n'aurait pas été une bonne chose.

À la fin du cours, Ino et Sakura échangèrent un regard qu'Hinata ne put décrypter. Elles se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria dans un silence tendu jusqu'à ce que la brune leur demande ce qui se passait.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il ne se passe rien avec Gaara ? lui demanda finalement Ino.

\- Non pourquoi ?

Il y eut un nouvel échange de regard et Sakura développa :

\- Il vient de te sauver la vie avec Orochimaru.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai que ça m'a aidé mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec moi, si ? Personne ferait ça pour...

Ino eut un soupire moqueur.

\- Le pauvre, il se fait renvoyer à ta place et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est vrai que ça y ressemblait, l'appuya Sakura.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah ma vielle, faudrais varier tes répliques ! la taquina Ino.

Hinata rougit et baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux opales derrière sa frange. Vu sous cet angle, la situation prenait un tout autre aspect. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter.

\- Hinata, tu vois une autre explication à sa soudaine envie d'être exclu de cours ?

Cette dernière se contenta de hocher négativement la tête. Si c'était vraiment ça, il fallait au moins qu'elle le remercie.

\- En parlant du loup, marmonna Ino en désignant Orochimaru et Gaara qui entraient dans le bâtiment à leur droite.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont chez le principal ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

Hinata cessa d'avancer et s'excusa auprès de ses amies.

\- Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure, fit-elle, anxieuse, avant de rejoindre le bâtiment où le Gaara et Orochimaru venaient d'entrer.

Elle s'engouffra à son tour à l'intérieur. Le rez-de-chaussée était vide, alors elle prit l'escalier immédiatement sur sa gauche. Ce bâtiment était surtout réservé à l'administration, à la vie scolaire et aux permanences. Il ne s'occupait en revanche pas de l'infirmerie.

Hinata chercha du regard la porte de la direction et finit par trouver la place argenté qui indiquait le bureau. L'estomac noué, elle attendit que l'entrevue finisse, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Elle faillit renoncer une bonne dizaine de fois mais était toujours là lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Stressée, elle fit semblant de monter les escaliers qu'elle venait de redescendre et croisa le professeur Orochimaru, qui la foudroya du regard.

Les yeux ronds, Hinata s'arrêta et le fixa. Elle ne lui avait rien fait cette fois, s'indigna-t-elle intérieurement, ça ne lui arrivait donc jamais d'être agréable ?

Des pas derrière elle la firent se retourner et elle croisa les yeux bleu électrique de Gaara.

\- Euh tu... Commença-t-elle maladroitement. Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes ?

\- Non.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et descendit l'escalier, elle le suivit le cœur battant.

\- Il fallait que je te remercie, reprit-elle timidement. Enfin... j-je suppose que c'était pas fait exprès mais ça m'a épargnée d'être exclue. J'aurais vraiment eu des problèmes.

Il lui lança un bref regard et poussa la porte du bâtiment.

\- Alors rends moi un service.

Hinata ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande quelque chose en retour. Il était vraiment direct. Un peu trop peut-être. En sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle se rassura intérieurement, elle était une prêtresse bientôt au niveau cent ! Ce n'était qu'une banale conversation ! Elle pouvait le faire, et surtout sans rougir plus.

\- Oui ?

\- J'aurai besoin des cours de maths de demain et de vendredi.

\- Pas de problème, sourit-elle, soulagée. Du coup il t'a...

\- Viré jusqu'à « _la fin de la semaine »_ , conclut-il avec un sourire moqueur. Il n'a pas réussi à faire plus.

\- Oh c'est pour ça qu'il m'a assassiné du regard ! comprit-elle à voix haute avant de rougir de plus belle. Peut-être qu'il est comme ça avec les autres professeurs aussi ?

\- Le directeur semblait assez las.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle remercia encore Gaara et lui promit de lui apporter les cours qu'il manquerait avant de le laisser pour rejoindre ses amies.

Ino exigea immédiatement tous les détails et Sakura fronçait les sourcils à la fin de l'histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda finalement Hinata.

\- Il n'y a pas son frère dans notre classe ? Pourquoi il te demande tes cours ?

Ino parut réfléchir quelques instants puis déclara avec un grand sourire que c'était pour pouvoir reparler à Hinata. Cette dernière s'empourpra.

\- Ino ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

À son grand dam, le sourire de cette dernière ne fit que s'agrandir. Elle allait en entendre parler pendant des semaines de cette histoire...

\- - Connexion - -

\- On y va ? demanda Kahaen dès qu'elle se fut matérialisée.

Elle le suivit sans répondre, consultant avec appréhension la liste de quêtes. Demain à minuit, ce serait peut-être trop tard.

Comme elle ne regardait pas devant, elle lui rentra dedans.

\- Excuse moi, je regardais les quêtes... Je ne t'ai pas trop enlevé de PV ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Kahaen se retourna vers elle et la fixa gravement.

\- Écoute, je sais qu'on a fait beaucoup pour ce tournoi mais il y en aura d'autres...

\- On a encore une chance !

\- Je suppose.

Ils reprirent donc les quêtes qu'ils n'avaient pas conclues la veille. Les heures se mirent à défiler comme jamais et Hinata comprit à son tour qu'ils ne seraient jamais prêt à temps. Lorsqu'un message vint la prévenir que l'heure de son réveil était venu, il lui manquait encore deux dixième de son expérience à remplir. La prêtresse lança un regard désespéré à son partenaire qui secoua négativement la tête et posa la main sur son épaule avant de disparaître. Une notification l'informa qu'un de ses amis avait quitté le jeu.  
Hinata posa la main là où se trouvait celle de l'assassin quelques secondes auparavant. Que faire ?

\- - Déconnexion - -

La jeune fille retira son casque de réalité virtuelle pour s'étirer et se leva, déçue.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et croisa son père dans la cuisine, elle avait un choix très clair qui se présentait à elle. D'un côté elle décevait Kahaen et de l'autre elle manquait à sa parole envers Gaara qui comptait sur elle pour les cours.  
Le choix n'était pas facile mais lorsqu'elle prit sa décision, elle n'avait aucun regret.

\- J-je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, est-ce que je pourrais rester me reposer ? demanda-t-elle à son père en baissant les yeux, n'étant pas très à l'aise dès il s'agissait de mentir.

\- J'attends juste de toi d'avoir d'excellents résultats, répondit-il après l'avoir longuement dévisagé. Reste te reposer si tu estimes que tu ne rateras rien d'essentiel.

La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle attrapa son portable pour prévenir Sakura et Ino de son absence et prit soin de verrouiller la porte avant de remettre son casque avec un sourire.

\- Tout n'est pas encore perdu Kahaen, murmura-t-elle retrouvant son monde virtuel.

\- - Connexion - -

La prêtresse était de retour dans la capitale du Royaume où le soleil se couchait. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde mais elle ne s'attarda pas, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre.  
Une fois dehors elle entreprit de continuer les quêtes commencées avec Kahaen, le moyen le plus rapide pour monter en expérience et donc en niveau. Elle s'attaqua à un clan de mobs, en commençant par les gardes extérieurs, balançant entre ses sorts de soin et d'attaque. Seulement ce petit jeu épuisa très vite sa réserve de mana et elle fut tuée avant d'en avoir vu le bout. Trop de mobs de trop haut niveau et pas suffisamment de temps. À ce rythme, elle n'arriverait à rien.  
Avec un soupir, son fantôme retrouva son cadavre mais à son grand désespoir elle ne fit pas long feu.  
Au bout du troisième échec elle décida de rallier la capitale en attendant de trouver une autre solution, ne voulant pas être la proie facile de joueurs de la faction adverse.

Une fois arrivée, elle tourna un peu en rond. L'horloge du clocher affichait déjà 10 heures 23.

La prêtresse soupira, avait-elle sacrifié sa journée pour rien ?

Lorsqu'elle vit passer un guerrier elle pensa à demander de l'aide mais n'osa pas interpeller le joueur et revint à son point de départ sur la place centrale.

Sur un des bancs, un chevalier à l'armure blanche était assis, jouant avec le tranchant de son épée. Elle consulta discrètement ses statistiques, il s'appelait McElwë et était niveau 100.

\- McElwë ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation en s'approchant du joueur qui leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui ?

\- J'espère que je ne dérange pas mais j'aurai besoin d'aide pour euh... Une quête et... S'embrouilla-t-elle en se demandant si on pouvait rougir dans ce jeu.

Le chevalier rangea son arme dans le fourreau bleu nuit accroché à sa ceinture et lui sourit.

\- Ce sera un honneur de vous accompagner.

\- Ah euh... Merci.

Elle le guida au sortir de la capitale et il la suivit en silence, dans un premier temps.

\- J'aurai droit à plus de détails ?

\- O-oui, en fait j'aimerais participer au tournoi avec mon... elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre : avec mon partenaire. Sauf que je ne suis pas encore niveau 100.

\- Jusqu'à ce soir à minuit donc. C'est encore faisable, sourit le chevalier.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la quête, McElwë avança au milieu des ennemis et Hinata le regarda faire avec surprise avant de ce rappeler que contrairement à Kahaen, ce joueur-ci avait une classe capable d'encaisser beaucoup de dégâts. Elle eut donc moins d'attention à porter à la barre de vie de son coéquipier et put se concentrer sur les combats. À eux deux ils firent des dégâts corrects et menèrent la quête à bien sans trop de difficultés.

\- Première quête, c'est fait. Suivante ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, sourit-il.

Il passèrent donc à la mission suivante, située au sommet d'une montagne.

Une fois la longue escalade terminée, ils tombèrent sur un coffre reposant seul sur le sol incrusté de mauvaises herbes, au milieu de piliers de pierre détruits.

\- C'est bien une quête importante ? s'informa le chevalier.

\- Oui pourtant.

\- Ça sent le piège, conclut-il en prenant une posture défensive. Ouvre-le, je te couvre.

Hinata se dirigea vers le coffre et en souleva le couvercle. Vide.

\- Quelqu'un à dû faire cette quête juste avant moi... commença-t-elle.

McElwë mordit son index, réfléchissant. Puis tous deux tendirent l'oreille.  
Un hurlement bestial se détacha alors clairement du vent qui sifflait à leurs oreilles. Le sol se mit à trembler et le chevalier blanc eut un petit rire.

\- Eh bien voilà ta quête qui arrive à grand pas, plaisanta-t-il.

Un ours noir aux yeux injectés de sang détruisit une partir du socle de pierre où se tenaient les deux joueurs et leur fit face, sortant ses longues griffes tranchantes.

McElwë n'hésita pas une seule seconde et engagea le combat. Hinata le soutenut à l'aide de ses incantations et la vie du monstre baissa assez lentement. Heureusement McElwë était parfait dans son rôle de tank.

Soudain le boss poussa un hurlement qui les projeta en arrière et coûta plus du quart de ses points de vie à la prêtresse, elle se soigna et regarda les statistiques de l'autre joueur. C'était inutile il n'avait presque rien perdu.  
Ils retournèrent au combat immédiatement, lorsque le monstre repoussa son hurlement, le chevalier planta son épée dans le sol pour y résister et lui indiqua d'asséner le coup final. Hinata lança une énième _Sphère Alpha_ et le mobs vola en éclats.

Ils continuèrent ainsi tout le reste de la matinée puis enchaînèrent avec l'après-midi.

.~-~-~.

\- Tu y es presque, l'encouragea McElwë alors qu'elle achevait un poisson sur pattes, armé de cornes et d'un lourd sceptre lançant des éclairs.

Le monstre aux écailles jaunes lui cracha son venin à la figure mais Alizé Chanceuse la guérit. Hinata chargea un ultime jet de magie dans ses mains et acheva le monstre que le chevalier l'avait grandement aidé à combattre au début.

\- Eh bien voilà, sourit-il, en achevant ses quêtes tu seras largement niveau cent.

\- Tant mieux, il fallait que je rentre de toute manière, Kahaen ne va pas tarder à se connecter.

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ce tournoi, j'espère qu'on se reverra.

\- Moi aussi mais, tu ne participes pas ?

McElwë eut un petit rire qui la surprit.

\- Haha non je ne participe pas, répondit-il gentiment. À plus tard. Oh, et n'oublie pas de regarder les drops.

Hinata acquiesça et se pencha sur le monstre pour en ramasser les objets, ne serait-ce que pour les revendre. Parmi eux, un en particulier attira son attention, il s'agissait de bracelets comme les siens à l'exception qu'ils étaient légèrement plus long et d'une couleur bleu électrique.  
En vérifiant leurs statistiques, la prêtresse se rendit compte qu'ils offraient bien plus de puissance et aussi de meilleures caractéristiques en intelligence et en esprit avec un petit bonus en critique.

La prêtresse regretta que leur couleur tranche un peu avec de son équipement sombre mais haussa finalement les épaules. À choisir, mieux valait être plus puissante pour le tournoi.

Elle regarda l'heure, 20h04.

\- Zut, murmura-t-elle en entamant sa course vers la capitale, son partenaire devait déjà l'attendre.

.~-~-~.

En arrivant devant les grandes murailles, elle ralentit pour passer le pont-levis et sourit devant la petite foule qui se pressait à présent à l'intérieur.

Hinata contourna la masse de joueurs et ne chercha pas à repérer Kahaen, au contraire elle se faufila dans une petite ruelle puis dans une autre jusqu'à rallier un long chemin dallé entouré de fontaines au bout duquel se dressait le Palais du Royaume.

Elle gravit les marches recouverte d'un tapis azur et s'engouffra à l'intérieur alors que les gardes la saluaient. Sans s'arrêter, elle passa les longues haies de soldats et se planta devant le chef des armées Delan.

\- Je suis venue valider des quêtes.

\- Nous sommes honorés de vous compter dans nos rangs, Prêtresse, commenta le PNJ pendant qu'elle validait ses quêtes.

\- Je n'ai plus aucune mission à vous confier, Prêtresse. Vous méritez grandement une récompense, allez donc voir notre souverain.

Dans sa liste de quête, une ultime venait de s'afficher, Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à ses statistiques. Il ne lui manquait pas grand chose pour atteindre le dernier niveau. McElwë ne s'était pas trompé. Finir cette quête serait amplement suffisant.

La prêtresse s'approcha donc du Souverain au-dessus duquel flottait le symbole de sa quête.

\- Enchanté, prêtresse Hynae. Sachez que je n'ignore rien de vos exploits, ni de que de l'aide précieuse que vous nous avez apportés en ces temps sombres. Mon Royaume vous doit beaucoup et j'espère que ce gage de ma reconnaissance saura vous soutenir durant vos futures batailles comme vous nous avez soutenus dans les nôtres.

Le monarque leva la main et un petit coffre apparut. Elle souleva délicatement le couvercle où de somptueuses dorures étaient incrustées. À l'intérieur, elle découvrit une robe et une cape dont les statistiques étaient largement meilleures que celles de ses anciens équipements.

Hinata changea immédiatement de tenue et regarda avec ravissement la robe bleue azur qui était fendue sur le côté gauche, elle ne possédait pas de manche mais des lacets sur le devant et flottait légèrement autour d'elle.

La cape était plus discrète, d'un noir profond sur lequel se détachait en bleu vif de mystérieux motifs brodés.

Toute à sa joie, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le coffret était toujours suspendu dans les airs.

\- Il reste quelque chose, fit remarquer le PNJ assis sur son trône.

En effet elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué la tiare d'argent qui reposait au fond du coffret et offrait à elle seule 30 points de puissance supplémentaires.

Elle remercia ensuite le Roi et ce dernier valida la quête.

Heureuse comme jamais, elle vit la lumière dorée caractéristique des montées en niveau l'entourer intensément. Une grande allégresse l'envahit alors. Elle était finalement arrivée au dernier niveau.

Le niveau 100.

Puis elle fit écarquilla les yeux, ils allaient participer à la compétition !

Hinata sortit du bâtiment en courant et dévala les marches, notant au passage que sa vitesse avait légèrement augmenté.

Elle dérapa soudain en passant devant son maître de compétences, s'arrêta et monta ses capacités à leur maximum. Elle choisit au passage une nouvelle capacité, Esprit. Comme l'Ombre de Kahaen, elle lui permettrait de disparaître tout en augmentant sa vitesse de déplacement. Puis sa course effrénée à travers les rues de la capitale reprit, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière elle. Elle reconnut l'équipement rouge et noir de son allié, assit sur le banc même où elle avait rencontré McElwë et courut dans sa direction. Elle avait déjà plus d'une heure de retard.

\- Désolé ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

L'assassin releva lentement le visage, surpris.

\- Tu as changé de stuff ?

\- Regarde mes statistiques, lui demanda-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Il leva la main dans le vide, en direction de son curseur et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis restée toute la journée et on m'a aidée ! Tu veux toujours t'inscrire ?

Pour toute réponse il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers le centre de la capitale, se frayant un chemin parmi les joueurs bruyant.

Au centre de la foule, se trouvait un grand cercle bleu dont le halo montait en flèche jusqu'au ciel. Kahaen se tourna vers elle et Hinata acquiesça avec un immense sourire. Elle était partagée entre excitation et appréhension. Lorsqu'il lui tendit la main, son cœur accéléra encore mais elle n'hésita pas et la prit.

Les joueurs venus voir les futurs les participants, les encouragèrent lorsqu'ils passèrent ensemble dans le cercle sous les exclamations enthousiastes.

Des bulles bleutées s'élevèrent autour d'eux alors qu'ils étaient téléportés. Un soudain silence les entoura, l'environnement dans lequel ils venaient d'apparaître flottait dans un crépuscule lunaire. Il s'agissait d'une île suspendue au milieu du ciel et de laquelle tombaient de magnifiques cascades.

Un joueur portant le curseur doré des maîtres du jeu se dirigea vers eux.

\- Bienvenue ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire. Vous souhaitez prendre part au tournoi ?

Kahaen hocha la tête et Hinata serra sa main, sentant un trac tout nouveau l'envahir.

\- Vous serez donc en équipe, à deux ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Avant de continuer je dois vous mettre au courant de quelques règles. Premièrement toute tentative de tricherie sera immédiatement sanctionnée par une suppression totale de l'avatar. Deuxièmement, toute la compétition sera retransmise via les casques de réalité virtuelle dans les capitales et grandes villes ainsi que sur internet.

Hinata acquiesça, la nouvelle n'aidant en rien son trac.

\- Et pour finir, les compétiteurs arrivant en finale seront réunis IRL pour la grande bataille ! Bien sur les frais de transport et d'hébergement seront pris en charge par l'entreprise gérant Switch Universe. Les vainqueurs se verront accorder une importante récompense ! Je n'en dis pas plus, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil. Souhaitez-vous participer à notre tournoi ?

Kahaen se tourna vers elle alors qu'Hinata se demandait comment elle ferait s'ils arrivaient en finale. Elle vit qu'il attendait sa réponse et ne voulut pas l'inquiéter. Après tout Ino et Sakura ne refuseraient jamais de la couvrir. Elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle dormait chez elles.

\- Ça ira pour moi, sourit-elle en retrouvant son enthousiasme.

\- Idem.

\- Bonne réponse ! s'exclama le MJ qui s'occupait des inscriptions. Un nom pour votre équipe ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Hinata fit tourner son cerveau à plein régime sans que rien ne lui vienne. Elle n'était définitivement pas douée pour inventer des noms.

\- L'équipe de l'ombre ? proposa Kahaen en se tournant vers elle.

\- Oh, c'est exactement ça ! sourit-elle.

\- Alors je vous attends avec impatience demain pour les qualifications. Elles sont à 20h, ne soyez pas en retard !

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il disparut dans une poussière violette. Ils furent téléportés devant la capitale et Hinata regarda l'heure. Il était près de 22h.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- On va s'entraîner.

Hinata comprit vite que par s'entraîner il voulait dire améliorer leur coopération et trouver de nouvelles tactiques d'attaque.

À minuit, lorsque les inscriptions au tournoi prirent fin, des informations furent dévoilées aux joueurs, pour la première fois.

\- Il y a 236 équipes inscrites. Chacune peut-être composée de deux à cinq joueurs tous d'une classe différente, lut Hinata lorsque la notification apparut devant-elle. Pour être qualifiées, les équipes devrons remplir une quête par membre de l'équipe. Seul les premiers à terminer seront pris. Toute équipe ayant perdu la totalité de ses membres est disqualifiée. Tout joueur éliminé voit sa participation au tournoi prendre fin. Bonne chance à tous.

Kahaen qui avait lu en même temps qu'elle, ferma la note et la regarda sérieusement.

\- On se séparera pour trouver plus rapidement nos quêtes, on communiquera par message pour se retrouver et on les complétera ensemble. Ça te va ?

Hinata hocha la tête, légèrement inquiète malgré tout.

\- On se déplacera en furtif ?

\- Oui, ça dépense ton mana mais c'est plus prudent. Et plus rapide.

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois et ils retournèrent combattre. Imaginant dans le même temps plusieurs cas de confrontations avec d'autres joueurs. Lorsque le réveil sonna, ils avaient mit de nombreuses parades au point.

Elle allait se déconnecter quand Kahaen l'interpella.

\- Les qualifications sont demain. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi un message.

Il disparut et Hinata reçut une notification de son partenaire où était inscrit un numéro de téléphone.

Elle s'empourpra légèrement et quitta le jeu à son tour.

\- - Déconnexion - -

Lorsqu'elle revint en cours, ses amies lui demandèrent si elle allait mieux et Hinata répondit évasivement que oui. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout en vérité.

Les qualifications étaient dans quelques heures et son estomac refusait d'arrêter de se tordre.

Le premier cours, celui de mathématiques, lui rappela qu'elle devrait des explications à Gaara. Elle prit bien soin de prendre des notes propres et claires, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, pour se faire pardonner.

À pause, elle laissa ses amies pour partir à sa recherche et le trouva devant la salle de leur prochain cours.

\- Les cours de ce matin, lui dit-elle timidement en lui tendant les copies. Je... Je suis désolée pour hier.

Il les prit sans rien dire et elle voulut être honnête.

\- Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse mais il y avait quelqu'un d'important qui comptait sur moi et... du coup je n'ai pas pu venir...

Elle s'interrompit, son explication ne devait avoir aucun sens pour lui. Pourtant un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Aucune importance. J'ai pris ceux de mon frère.

\- Ah... Alors, tu as quand même besoin des miens ?

\- J'ai passé autant de temps à les déchiffrer qu'à les apprendre.

Hinata retint un sourire et s'excusa une nouvelle fois.

.~-~-~.

Gaara lui rendit ses cours pendant la première heure de l'après-midi, la sortant de la torpeur où le trac la plongeait.

\- Ça va Hinata ? lui demanda finalement Ino.

\- Hum ? Euh... oui, oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

\- C'est-à-dire que... il y a des qualifications à un tournoi dans Switch Universe, ce soir, du coup je stresse un peu.

Sakura se pencha sur le dossier de sa chaise alors que le professeur Kakashi corrigeait un exercice au tableau.

\- C'est juste ton jeu qui te met dans cet état ?

\- C'est peut-être juste un jeu, mais c'est important ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- En parlant d'important, tu l'as trouvé, Naruto ?

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne sut que dire. À vrai dire elle ne l'avait même pas cherché, mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre ça ou la blonde l'étriperait.

\- Justement le tournoi c'est une bonne occasion ! mentit-elle avec quelques remords.

\- Bonne chance alors ! l'encouragea Sakura avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par Kakashi.

L'après-midi, ils eurent double cours de physique et Hinata profita de l'inter-cours pour sortir son portable. Elle ouvrit la liste de contact et sélectionna le numéro de Kahaen. Elle avait hésité toute la journée à lui envoyer un message.

 _Salut, c'est Hynae._

Pas bon, elle effaça.

 _Je te donne mon numéro comme ça on est quitte._

Pas satisfaite, elle supprima un nouvelle fois le message.

 _C'est Hynae, est-ce que tout est ok pour ce soir ?_

Hinata soupira, ça n'allait pas non plus. Elle détestait ça, se torturer l'esprit pour un simple message.

 _Tu peux enregistrer mon numéro aussi :)_

 _Hynae_

Avant d'effacer une énième fois le message, elle l'envoya. Puis elle resta à fixer l'écran et dès que le téléphone vibra, elle ouvrit le sms.

 _ **Hey, ne stress pas trop pour le tournoi.**_

Hinata ne put retenir un sourire.

 _C'est plus fort que moi... Mais je ferais de mon mieux, on va y arriver !_

\- Tu parles à qui ? l'interrompit Ino.

\- Euh... euh, p-pourquoi ?

\- Tu es rouge tomate, se moqua la blonde.

\- Ah mais non.

\- Si, je t'assure.

\- Ino !

La réponse de Kahaen la coupa de sa discussion.

 _ **Ne panique pas, prêtresse.**_

 _J'essaye, mister assassin !_

\- Qui s'est ? insista Ino, de plus en plus intriguée par les sourires que son amie cachait très mal.

\- C'est un ami, finit par répondre Hinata.

\- Mais encore ?

\- C'est mon partenaire dans Switch Universe !

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? Raconte ! s'exclama Ino, toujours avide de petites histoires.

Heureuse que ses amies s'intéresse au jeu qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa seconde vie, Hinata ne se fit pas prier.

\- Je l'ai rencontré le tout premier jour, des joueurs plus forts m'empêchaient de jouer et il les a dégommés ! Il était déjà super puissant ! Et pourtant il m'a proposé de m'aider, on est devenu ami comme ça, je dirais.

\- Et tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Sakura. En vrai, je veux dire.

\- Non, je ne connais même pas son nom, mais il doit avoir notre âge ou un peu plus parce que c'est lui qui m'a aidé pour le DM de maths.

\- Nooon ! s'exclama Ino. Mais c'est énorme ! Un prof particulier rencontré dans un jeu ! Peut-être que c'est Orochimaru ?

Hinata frissonna.

\- Ouais ben moi j'espère pas...

\- Je plaisante ! dit Ino en éclatant de rire. Et donc c'est à cause de lui que tu souris toute seule depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Qu-quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin si mais... mais non !

Sakura et Ino échangèrent un regard complice.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle à 18 heure trente, Hinata déclara qu'elle se sentait toujours un peu malade - ce qui était presque vrai avec le stress - et s'enferma dans sa chambre, le cœur battant.

\- - Connexion - -

Hinata fit les cents pas à l'entrée de la capitale, prenant son mal en patience jusqu'à ce que Kahaen la rejoigne à 19h.

\- Comment on va y aller ? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

\- Les téléporteurs.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait initialement le téléporteur des inscriptions. Ce dernier avait cédé sa place à deux autres, un vert et un rouge. L'un pour les candidats et l'autre pour les spectateurs.

Lorsque ce fut enfin l'heure, les équipes candidates commencèrent à se téléporter sous les acclamations assourdissantes des autres joueurs venus soutenir les équipes de leur faction. Hinata se doutait que pour l'instant il y avait bien trop de monde pour qu'il puisse y avoir des favoris. Excepté ceux qui avaient déjà participé, bien entendu.

Elle échangea un regard anxieux avec l'assassin et ils prirent à leur tour place sur le téléporteur vert.


	5. Chapter 5

Kahaen et Hynae furent téléportés au centre d'une petite sphère métallique qui les empêcha de prendre connaissance des lieux en avance. Sous eux, la même matière métallique recouvrait le sol.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Hinata finit par faire les cents pas, une boule au ventre.

\- On... On peut voir les spectateurs nous ? demanda-t-elle pour se changer les idées.

L'assassin appuyé contre la sphère la suivait du regard.

\- Non. Ils sont en fantômes.

\- Et euh, ils sont beaucoup tu crois ?

\- C'est un événement assez attendu, lâcha-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et se demanda quand l'angoissante attente prendrait fin. Elle sursauta quand il la tira de ses pensées :

\- Tu te rappelles quand on s'est rencontrés ?

\- Oui ! J'étais tellement impressionnée, sourit-elle au souvenir.

\- _Étais_?

\- Oh c'est toujours le cas, mais maintenant je suis surtout surprise de la chance que j'ai eu ce jour-là.

\- Ce n'est pas à sens unique, souligna-t-il. Nous avons progressé tous les deux. Par contre le Royaume est toujours en difficulté.

\- On pourrait faire quelque chose ? On aura du temps entre les épreuves du tournoi non ?

\- C'est ce à quoi je pensais.

Hinata serra les poings, ils avaient un nouvel objectif ! Cela la rassurait dans un sens, après tout il lui avait proposé de l'aider à monter en niveau, alors maintenant que c'était chose faite, elle commençait à craindre qu'il désire se séparer d'elle.

.~-~-~.

À 19h45, une voix résonna tour autour d'eux comme un puissant écho, les faisant se redresser.

 _\- Candidat, candidates et chers spectateurs fantômes, bienvenue à une nouvelle cession de notre tournoi annuel sur Switch Universe ! Je serais votre commentateur durant l'épreuve et je me chargerai de vous tenir au courant des coordonnées des équipes et des affrontements ! Je m'adressais uniquement aux spectateurs, bien entendu !_ précisa-t-il avec entrain avant de reprendre : _Commençons par un rappel des règles et objectifs..._

Hinata se tourna vers Kahaen.

\- Ça va commencer ! Je... C'est horrible...

Il retint un sourire.

\- _Les 236 équipes ont été réparties aléatoirement entre les 15 cartes de qualification. De plus, comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, aucune carte n'est disponible._

L'assassin traça immédiatement un M dans les airs avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Changement de plan, fit-il rapidement. On ne peut plus se permettre de se séparer.

Hinata hocha la tête en cachant son soulagement.

\- _Une minute ! Après ce délais, ma voix ne sera plus audible aux concurrents !_

La prêtresse commença à charger son sort d'illusion et l'assassin se prépara de même à se dissimuler.

\- _Dernières secondes ! 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5... Attention ! 3... 2... 1... Partez !_

Les murailles autour d'eux tombèrent et les deux partenaires disparurent simultanément, se fondant dans le décor forestier d'un profond vert émeraude qu'on leur avait préparé.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite à la limite du possible, sans perdre des yeux l'avatar translucide de l'autre.

Kahaen activait régulièrement l'onde sombre qui lui permettait de repérer les joueurs et Hinata se concentrait pour ne pas manquer de PNJ. Ils tracèrent vers le nord pendant quelques minutes et les arbres se raréfièrent pour céder la place à une plaine à la haute herbe jaunie. À sa gauche, la prêtresse vit l'ombre d'une tour se détacher sur le ciel orageux. Elle fit signe à son allié et ils s'y hâtèrent.

En montant les étages, le vent s'intensifia, et ils découvrirent un PNJ en armure occupé à lutter contre l'air froid. Il ne s'occupait malheureusement que de la quête des chevaliers. Kahaen passa à côté de lui pour se pencher par dessus le rempart de pierre et scruta le paysage.

\- Hynae !

L'interpellée approcha à sont tour et regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Un grand bâtiment gris qui ressemblait à une prison se dressait de l'autre côté de la tour en ruine. Très peu accueillant.  
Ils se dissimulèrent à nouveau et descendirent les escaliers avec prudence.

\- C'est étrange qu'on ait croisé personne, s'inquiéta Hinata alors qu'ils recommençaient à courir dans le champ à la haute herbe jaunie.

\- Pas tant que ça, il y a 236 équipes et 15 maps, on est à peu près 15 groupes ici.

Elle l'admira intérieurement, il avait même pensé à ça ?

À l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une prison abandonnée, Hinata découvrit un PNJ surmonté d'un point d'interrogation et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de trouver sa quête !

Sans perdre de temps elle alla lui parler.

\- Vous devez soigner mes frères d'armes prisonniers dans cette prison. Si vous en aidez 20, ils seront capable de déclencher un soulèvement et de se libérer. J'ai besoin de vous prêtresse !

\- Quête acceptée.

\- Merci infiniment. Et surtout veillez à rester discrète aux yeux des gardes, vous ne pourrez pas tous les éliminer, mieux vaut les endormir si vous le pouvez.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son allié.

\- Je n'ai rien pour les endormir...

\- Tu peux les paralyser et tu as un assassin relativement efficace avec toi.

Elle sourit et s'engouffra dans l'escalier menant à d'étouffants sous-sols faiblement éclairés de quelques torches. Elle fit quelques pas dans le souterrain où les gardes protégeaient l'entrée de la prison puis se plaça au milieu de la pièce et attaqua avec le lierre noir. Les plantes surgirent du sol, entravant les ennemis dans leurs lianes. Kahaen en profita pour passer derrière eux et en élimina rapidement les trois-quart, Hinata s'étant chargé du reste à l'aide de ses rayons de magie.

Au second sous-sol, tout était sombre et Hinata balaya les cellules du regard en cherchant les prisonniers qu'elle devait aider quand l'assassin mit son bras devant elle et l'arrêta.

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche et disparut, elle l'imita et comprit en apercevant un joueur devant eux.  
Pas très prudent.

Hinata engagea le combat avec sa fidèle sphère alpha et constata avec enchantement qu'elle lui avait fait pas mal de dégâts, Kahaen ne se montra pas du combat et lorsque qu'elle acheva le Prêtre qui avait tenté en vain de répliquer, elle fit un tour sur elle-même, surprise de se retrouver seule.

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser son camouflage tout de suite après un combat, elle s'approcha des escaliers sans se montrer et fit un bond en arrière lorsque cinq joueurs surgirent face à elle.

\- Hey ! L'aide-soignante, t'es seule ? l'interpella l'un d'eux d'un ton moqueur.

Hinata fronça légèrement les sourcils, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de dévoiler la présence de Kahaen ? D'un côté c'était un très bon joker mais de l'autre elle était à deux doigt d'être éliminée proprement et ne sentait plus aucune trace de sa présence.

\- On plaisante, reprit l'un des joueurs qui portait le rôle assassin. Si tu cherches ton allié, je l'ai capté quand il s'enfuyait. Il a dû t'abandonner en nous voyant arriver.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, n'en croyant pas un mot.

\- C'était la solution la plus sage, ajouta le tank de l'équipe. Maintenant excuse-nous...

Il fit signe à un de ses coéquipiers et la sorcière du groupe chargea sa magie dans sa direction.

\- T'inquiète ça sera rapide, plaisanta-t-elle.

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'assassin ennemi fit brusquement volte-face, et pour cause ; derrière la sorcière, la silhouette de Kahaen se distingua peu à peu dans la pénombre. Il venait de lui porter d'importants et silencieux dégâts.

Hinata sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Soit, ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire, mais elle n'était plus seule.

Lorsque la sorcière disparut dans un nuage noir, éliminée par les effets du poison, elle fit face au quatre autres ennemis en se demandant par quel miracle ils allaient bien pouvoir s'en sortir.

La prêtresse écarquilla soudain les yeux, son regard s'arrêtant derrière Kahaen. Trois nouveaux joueurs avaient suivi l'assassin et elle se tendit, préparant une incantation s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit contre son allié. Mais à sa grande surprise, ils attaquèrent ensemble contre les quatre joueurs ennemis.

Parmi leurs trois nouveaux partenaires, il y avait un prêtre qui lui fit signe de l'aider à soigner et entraver les ennemis.

Elle acquiesça et s'appliqua malgré la surpris. Cependant elle restait isolée de son groupe et un des adversaires finit par se tourner vers elle, la cible facile. C'était le tank, elle put donc résister à ses attaques, mais sans lui faire beaucoup de dégâts, elle savait qu'elle perdrait à l'usure.

Puis, sans crier gare, le tank perdit beaucoup de ses points de vie et se retourna vers le guerrier qui l'avait attaqué en traître.

Hinata ne perdit pas de temps et aida le joueur. À eux deux, il virent à bout de l'adversaire qui disparut dans un nuage gris.

\- Tout va bien ? sourit le guerrier.

\- Mieux, merci !

Il lui fit signe de rester derrière lui et s'arrangea pour ne pas laisser les autres l'atteindre.

Une fois leur soignant hors-jeu, le guerrier et le mage ennemis se lancèrent un regard et ciblèrent le prêtre exposé. L'équipe de celui-ci bondit tandis qu'Hinata tentait de le maintenir en vie mais l'enchaînement de capacités spéciales firent dangereusement baisser sa barre de vie.  
Le sorcier allié acheva le mage quelques secondes trop tard et il disparut en entraînant leur prêtre. Le guerrier restant affronta vaillamment les trois joueurs avant de succomber sous la lame de Kahaen.

\- Bon, on a perdu notre soigneur pour vous, soupira le guerrier qui l'avait protégé à l'intention de Kahaen.

Celui-ci rengaina ses sabres et le fixa d'un air sombre.

\- Cette équipe campait le donjon, nous avons fait _alliance_.

\- Oui, mais maintenant on a plus rien à faire ici, déplora-t-il avant de se tourner vers Hinata. Vous nous êtes tout de même redevable, enfin on est sympa... Tu es vraiment une fille toi, j'ai entendu ta voix...

\- On a pas de temps à perdre, le coupa Kahaen en passant devant lui et tirant la Prêtresse vers les catacombes.

Il la tenait par le poignet et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés de l'autre équipe, deux étages au-dessous.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il venait de nous aider ce n'était pas très poli de partir...

Kahaen ne dit rien, il semblait réfléchir intensément. Hinata en profita pour accomplir la quête en ranimant les PNJ emprisonnés. L'assassin ce chargea silencieusement de chaque garde venant faire sa ronde.

Elle finit par revenir vers lui.

\- Il y a un problème, répéta-t-elle.

Ce n'était plus une question. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se fier à l'instinct de son partenaire qui leur faisaient rarement défaut.

\- Ces types n'ont pas eu le choix ; s'ils ne s'alliaient pas à nous, ils restaient bloqués.

\- Mais ?

\- En nous aidant, ils nous font passer devant.

\- Et eux il leur reste encore deux quêtes à faire, réfléchit Hinata. Et ils ont perdu leur prêtre, tu crois qu'ils veulent nous éliminer ?

\- C'est ce qu'il ont prévu.

L'assassin se rapprocha silencieusement des escaliers.

\- Ils sont toujours ici, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

En entendant ces mots, tous les doutes de la jeune fille fondirent. Les deux autres n'avaient aucune raison de rester, mis à part eux. Elle imita son partenaire lorsqu'il se camoufla et le suivit au milieu des escaliers en spirales.

\- Il sont là, murmura-t-il en indiquant le mur.

Concentrée, elle incanta sa fidèle sphère alpha et l'attaque fusa vers son allié qu'elle traversa, de même que le mur derrière lui. Kahaen continua de lui indiquer l'emplacement des adversaires à travers la paroi de pierres et la prêtresse ne cessa ses incantations que lorsque les deux joueurs surgirent à l'angle du mur. Leur barre de vie diminuée.

\- Eh ! s'énerva le guerrier. On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?!

\- Je... commença maladroitement Hinata, le cœur battant. Je vous retourne la question...

\- Tsss, on aide des paumés et c'est comme ça qu'on nous remercie ?

Derrière lui, une lame surgit des ombres et s'abattit dans son dos.

\- Quel destin tragique, fit sombrement Kahaen.

Il fondit sur lui, l'éclat de ses lames laissant des traînées scintillantes dans les airs. L'ennemi s'énerva et répliqua avec ardeur, hurlant sur son partenaire pour qu'il l'aide.

\- La bataille est perdue, on n'aurait pas dû les attaquer.

\- Ouais, sûr abruti ! Comme ça ils nous devançaient ! Et aide moi merde !

\- Calme toi ! Et y a _d'autres_ équipes qui nous devancent en ce moment même.

À défaut d'argument, un fleuve d'insultes lui répondit. Son allié fronça les sourcils et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de se déconnecter.

Le guerrier resté seul jura.

\- Un problème de communication sans doute, railla Kahaen en bloquant la hache de son adversaire.

Et le combat s'acheva. Hinata soigna une dernière fois l'assassin et ils sortirent rapidement du donjon, retrouvant le vent qui faisait danser les hautes herbes.

Ils gardèrent le même rythme de course jusqu'à ce que Kahaen lui face signe de se rabattre sur sa gauche. Un instant après, ils épiaient un lourd pont-levis de pierre, seul accès au delà des remparts.

Dissimulée par les branches d'un bosquet, Hinata activa sa magie pour assurer les arrières de Kahaen qui s'éloignait vers un PNJ couvert de bandelettes ensanglantées. Elle sourit quand il revint en acquiesçant.

\- Je dois éliminer quelques adversaires, attends-moi ici.

\- Mais... protesta-elle, presque aussitôt coupée par l'assassin.

\- C'est une mission de discrétion. Le moindre faux pas et tous les PNJ de la capitale sont sur toi. Si j'échoue, tu ne pourras rien faire. Autant que tu ne te fasses pas éliminer pour rien.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, il réactiva son camouflage et s'effaça. Elle le perdit de vue lorsqu'il franchit les hauts remparts et resta cachée à l'ombre du bosquet.  
Peu de temps après, des joueurs firent leur apparition devant le PNJ auprès duquel Kahaen avait pris sa quête.

La Prêtresse se redressa légèrement et observa les deux joueurs. C'était un sorcier et un assassin ; ce dernier était habillé tout en rouge, extrêmement voyant, et parlait plutôt fort.

\- Quoi ?! Il faut tuer un par un les gardes jusqu'à arriver au prince en haut du Palais ? Mais c'est chaud !

Hinata se mordit la lèvre. Si Kahaen venait à affronter ses deux-là, aucun doute qu'ils attireraient toute l'attention des PNJ. Il ne pourrait pas survivre aux deux combinés. Il fallait qu'elle le débarrasse des deux problèmes potentiels.

Résolue, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle savait des techniques de jeu de son partenaire et sourit. Les assassins pouvaient percevoir la présence des autres joueurs !

Elle se mit à courir en direction de ces adversaires et passa juste devant eux, comme elle l'avait espéré, l'assassin réagit à sa présence et cria à son allié de la suivre quand elle entra dans la ville.

\- C'est un assassin, c'est obligé ! Il va nous voler la quête ! Bouge !

Hinata passa discrètement entre les PNJ qui se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers les deux intrus qui venaient de faire irruption dans la ville. L'entrée de la ville fortifiée se transforma bientôt en un champ de bataille et les deux joueurs furent assailli par une marrée de gardes énervés. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsque quelqu'un vint se placer à ses côtés mais reconnut Kahaen qui observait le massacre, les bras croisés.

\- C'est ton œuvre ?

\- Ils m'ont suivie sans réfléchir, donc... un peu ?

L'assassin eut un fin sourire et une fois les ennemis hors d'état de nuire et les gardes apaisés, il se hâtèrent à l'extérieur.

Kahaen ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois face au PNJ de quête et Hinata le heurta de plein fouet alors qu'il validait la sienne. Ils passèrent en spectateurs fantômes et Kahaen la rattrapa par le haut de sa cape avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

Elle eut un rire nerveux et regarda autour d'elle, ils avaient fini ?

Perdu ? Réussi ?

Un petit mob adorable en forme de chou-fleur s'approcha d'eux.

\- Merci pour votre participation, fit-il d'une voix fluette. Les résultats vous seront communiqués une fois le temps imparti écoulé.

Puis il fit apparaître un item qu'il leur remit.  
La prêtresse le prit alors que Kahaen croisait les bras et s'adossait à un arbre. Il s'agissait d'une petite horloge en forme de citrouille qui affichait un compte à rebours.

Il restait plus d'une demi-heure de jeu.

C'était trop long.

\- C'est horrible de faire durer le suspense comme ça, marmonna-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

.~-~-~.

\- _Fin du temps impartit dans dix secondes,_ s'exclama la voix du présentateur qui était revenue dès leur arrivée en tant que spectateurs. _Bientôt cinq secondes ! Trois ? Deux ! Un..._

Hinata agrippa sa cape avec angoisse et fut téléportée. Le décor autour d'elle devint celui d'une grande arène. Les gradins étaient remplis de joueurs venus voir cette manche des qualifications.

Elle, elle se trouvait au milieu d'autres joueurs et avait perdu Kahaen de vue. Face à eux était dressée une magnifique estrade où se tenait un maître du jeu au pseudo doré.  
Une boule au ventre, elle se fraya un chemin au milieu des autres, cherchant son allié avec désespoir. Elle n'était pas la seule à faire ça mais s'arrêta lorsque le présentateur leur donna l'ordre de se calmer.

\- _Bien,_ s'exclama-t-il du haut de la scène. _Ne maintenons pas plus longtemps les espoirs et incertitudes ! Place aux résultats de cette carte !_

Hinata tourna la tête alors qu'on se déplaçait à côté d'elle et vit l'assassin la rejoindre sans dire un mot. Elle sourit et inspira un grand coup avant de retourner son attention vers le présentateur.

\- _La troisième équipe à être arrivée à temps est une équipe de trois joueurs..._

La prêtresse tenta de cacher sa déception et se rassura en songeant qu'il restait encore deux places.

\- _Acclamez l'équipe des Winneur !_ dit le présentateur en applaudissant allègrement pendant que les trois vainqueurs étaient téléportés sur scène. _Quelque chose à dire ?_

\- YEAH ! hurla l'un d'eux en levant les bras. J'le savais ! On est les meilleurs ! OUAIS !

Il y eut des rires dans l'assemblée. Hinata eut un sourire mais Kahaen resta de marbre.

\- _Les meilleurs seront les heureux appelés en finale,_ se moqua gentiment le présentateur. _Accueillons maintenant la deuxième équipe ! Qui est, coup du destin, composée de... Deux joueurs !_

Il y eut beaucoup de commentaires déçus parmi les candidats inquiets. Hinata plongea son regard dans celui de Kahaen et ils eurent un échange silencieux. Elle était incertaine mais lui y croyait.

La prêtresse ferma les yeux et croisa les doigts.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle dominait la foule du haut de l'estrade. Surprise, elle recula derrière Kahaen qui retint un sourire.

\- _Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour l'équipe de l'ombre !_ réclama le présentateur en se tournant vers eux. _Un mot pour cette deuxième place ?_

Hinata ne dit rien, légèrement en retrait derrière l'assassin.

\- _Hey, pas d'inquiétude ici !_ sourit-il à son intention. _D'autant que vous partez pour les quarts de finale !_

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

\- _Alors je ne te torture pas plus ! Ni le public qui retient son souffle pour la première place... Accordée, non pas à une équipe de un mais de... Trois joueurs !_

Parmi les candidats, beaucoup ne cachèrent pas leur déception et il y eut une grande agitation.

\- On... On a... On est... murmura-t-elle sans arriver à aligner de pensées cohérentes, encore assommé par la nouvelle.

L'assassin sourit sans quitter la foule des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on attaquait le présentateur ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- T-tu vas quand même pas... commença-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Il hocha négativement la tête et la Prêtresse finit par penser que c'était une bonne question. À laquelle elle n'était pas prête à chercher une réponse.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe Dragon qui avait conquis la première place, était téléportée sur l'estrade. Les trois joueurs s'inclinèrent ensemble en guise de discours et le présentateur plaisanta sur la loquacité des vainqueurs.

\- _Bien ! Je vous demande d'acclamer une dernière fois trois des quarante-cinq équipes que vous supporterez lors du tournois !_

Il s'effaça pour leur laisser le devant de la scène et les spectateurs applaudirent, sifflèrent, hurlèrent dans un désordre et un vacarme assourdissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous furent téléportés hors de l'arène et seuls les vainqueurs restèrent. Le présentateur s'avança vers eux dans une attitude un peu plus officielle.

\- Bien, parlons de la suite maintenant, dit-il, sa voix n'étant plus amplifiée pour la foule. La date de vos quart de finale ainsi que toutes les infos complémentaires vous seront communiquées par courrier et par message privé. Sachez qu'elle se situera entre le 18 et le 28 de ce mois, novembre donc. Des questions ?

.ooOOoo.

Le lendemain et le reste du week-end, un grand sourire ne quitta pas Hinata. Leur petite équipe passa les deux jours à la recherche d'équipements spéciaux et firent beaucoup de combats dans ce but.

Lundi matin, Hinata n'était toujours pas redescendue de son nuage et comptait bien y rester pour toujours. Après tout ils avaient été sélectionnés pour la suite ! Et même acclamés par les autres, elle y compris ! Elle se demanda si elle aurait été parmi les spectateurs, à regarder les vainqueurs en rêvant si sa route n'avait pas croisée celle de Kahaen.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, son père et sa sœur étaient déjà attablés et discutaient.

\- Bonjour Hinata, fit durement son père, lui reprochant indirectement de ne pas l'avoir salué.

\- Bonjour, se rattrapa-t-elle maladroitement en retenant un soupir.

Sa vie était définitivement moins glorieuse hors de Switch Universe. Elle s'approcha du placard où étaient rangés les céréales et sortit discrètement son portable.

 _Je suis vraiment chanceuse de t'avoir rencontré ! Ne cherche pas pourquoi, je tenais à te le dire.  
_

Elle envoya rapidement le message avant de changer d'avis où de se faire réprimander par son père. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était que Kahaen sache qu'elle lui était énormément reconnaissante pour avoir merveilleusement bouleversé une facette de sa vie.

En arrivant devant le lycée, elle chercha Ino ou Sakura du regard mais ne vit ni l'une ni l'autre. En désespoir de cause, elle prit seule le chemin de leur salle de cours et attendit.

Avant de commencer à s'ennuyer elle sortit son portable et vit qu'elle avait un message. Le cœur battant, elle l'ouvrit.

 _ **C'est aussi mon cas.**_

Elle rougit légèrement et répondit le plus vite possible.

 _Mais je veux dire que je n'en serais pas là sans toi, alors de tout cœur merci !  
_

 _ **Mon précédent message est toujours valable. D'autant que le tournoi ne se fait pas seul.**_

 _Je suis sûre que plein de joueurs auraient été ravis de t'avoir dans leur équipe._

 _ **Ça n'aurait pas été réciproque.**_

Hinata retint un rire puis sentit son cœur accélérer. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle était un peu unique pour lui, comme il l'était pour elle ?

Quelqu'un la bouscula légèrement, lui faisant relever la tête ; une grande partie de sa classe était déjà arrivée et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

 _À parler avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être encore dans Switch Universe._

 _ **Si seulement.**_

 _Oui, si seulement... J'ai tellement hâte d'être au tournoi ! Tu crois que les épreuves seront différentes des qualifications ?_

\- Salut Hinata !

La voix d'Ino la fit sursauter, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Ses amies venaient de la rejoindre dans le couloir.

\- Oh salut !

\- Tu es encore avec ce type du jeu ? demanda Ino en jetant un coup d'œil indiscret vers l'écran.

\- Il s'appelle Kahaen, la reprit Hinata avant de se rendre compte que non.

Ce n'était qu'un pseudo ! Elle avait presque fini par oublier ce détail. Le portable vibra et elle lut rapidement le nouveau message.

 _ **Possible.**_

\- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose, un tournoi ? se rappela soudain Sakura. Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui ! sourit Hinata avec enthousiasme. On a été sélectionné pour le quart de finale ! Mais en même temps j'ai le meilleur allié du monde !

\- Tu nous raconteras ? Comment ça va se passer d'ailleurs ?

 _ **On ira soutenir le Royaume ce soir ?**_

Hinata fronça les sourcils en essayant de deviner comment ils pouvaient faire ça.

\- Hinata ? l'interpella Ino.

\- Oh euh... Euh... Le royaume. Quoi ?

\- On parlait de ton tournoi, lui rappela Sakura.

 _ **Les joueurs de notre faction vont envahir les villes des insurgés. Tu en es ?**_

 _Oui ! J'avais oublié mais, c'était dans ce but que tu m'as aidé au début, non ?_

 _Je me demandais..._

 _Une fois le tournoi passé où après, on se séparera ? Parce que je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence._

 _ **Personne ne peut m'imposer sa présence.**_

Hinata ne put retenir un rire, c'était tellement lui, dire ce genre de choses.

 _Merci !_

 _ **Ne me remercie pas, il n'y a aucune raison. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi. Ma prêtresse est loin devant beaucoup d'autres.**_

 _J'ai le droit de te remercier cette fois ?_

 _ **...**_

 _Ça veut dire non ? Tu fais un sourire moqueur c'est ça ?_

 _ **Intérieurement.**_

Hinata sourit puis se rendit compte que le silence de ses amies n'était pas normal. Elle releva lentement le regard de son portable et vit qu'elles lisaient par-dessus son épaule.

\- E... Eh !

\- Il a raison et j'arrête pas de te le répéter ; ait confiance en toi, Hinata !

\- Vous êtes mignon, la taquina Sakura. Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Q-quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi ?

\- Vous parlez de séparation, il faut être ensemble pour se séparer non ? plaisanta Ino.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Je parlais de notre équipe !

\- Et vous êtes combien dans cette équipe ?

\- Nous deux, mais c'est comme ça depuis le début.

Ino leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait et la poussa vers l'entrée du cours.


	6. Chapter 6

\- - Connexion - -

Lorsque Hinata se matérialisa dans la capitale, il lui sembla que l'agitation qui y régnait était différente de l'habituelle. Les joueurs se pressaient dans tous les sens mais semblaient avoir un but commun. Elle finit par contourner les autres et prit de la hauteur afin de découvrir ce qu'il se tramait.

Une foule conséquente s'était formée au centre de la capitale, colonisant même les murs et les toits des bâtiments ; comme si tous les joueurs du Royaume s'y étaient donnés rendez-vous. Le seul endroit à être épargné était la Grande Place où un cercle respectueux s'était formé autour de onze joueurs, tous de haut niveau.

Kahaen était parmi eux et lançait de temps en temps des regards vers la foule. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Hinata sut immédiatement qu'elle n'oserait pas le rejoindre. Rien que se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la place lui paraissait insurmontable alors s'avancer là au-delà du cercle respectueux que la foule traçait autour des joueurs haut niveau, sous le regard des autres... Impossible. Et puis tous se demanderaient ce qu'elle fabriquait.

Résignée elle regarda Kahaen échanger deux mots avec un autre joueur et elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le chevalier qui l'avait aidée à monter de niveau pour le tournoi. McElwë, le pseudo était le bon !

Mais quel était le but de cet attroupement ? Et pourquoi Kahaen et McElwë s'y trouvaient ? La foule semblait attendre qu'ils parlent...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir plus, une notification lui indiqua qu'elle avait reçu un message de son partenaire.

*Vient au centre de la Grande Place. On t'attend.*

Hinata déglutit et son cœur s'emballa immédiatement. Ils l'attendaient ? Elle ? Donc elle n'avait pas le choix, elle _devait_ y aller...

\- Autant déconnecter mon cerveau alors, parce qu'il n'acceptera pas ce suicide volontaire, gémit-elle avant de sauter au bas du mur, perdant quelques point de vie au passage.

Elle entreprit de se faufiler entre les joueurs en s'excusant sans cesse. Cela ne se révéla pas une tâche facile et elle baissa la tête sous les regards noirs des joueurs devant lesquels elle passait. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux la repousse en la fusillant du regard.

\- Non mais tu te crois où ?

\- J-je suis désolée, je... je dois aller devant...

\- Ouais bien sur, s'énerva-t-il. Eh ben fallait venir plus tôt !

\- Non ! Je dois voir Kahaen, s'expliqua-t-elle avec panique.

\- C'est aussi pour ça qu'on est là, retourne derrière et vient pas faire chier ! Si tu veux une meilleure place vient plus tôt, on attend depuis un moment nous !

Les autres autour de lui râlèrent aussi et elle recula d'un pas, se sentant plus mal que jamais, si elle avait atteint la grande place, son comportement aurait trouvé une justification pour tout ceux qu'elle avait doublé, mais là...

Alors qu'elle avait envie de se rouler en boule et disparaître, la foule s'écarta devant elle. Kahaen la fixa, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

\- Tu n'es pas douée, Hynae, lança-t-il avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

\- Ah merde, comprit le joueur, un peu trop tard. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu étais avec eux ?!

Hinata s'excusa, soulagée, puis avança à la suite de l'assassin. Mais dès qu'il quittèrent la foule pour rejoindre les hauts niveaux, le trac chassa toute trace de soulagement. Un des joueurs lui adressa un sourire accueillant avant de s'adresser à la foule d'une voix forte :

\- Désolé pour le retard ! On va pouvoir commencer !

Le silence s'imposa rapidement et il ne fut plus obligé de crier.

\- Nous sommes quatre guildes ici. Le plan c'est d'attaquer les villes quatre par quatre justement, et on va commencer par les moins importantes.

Une guerrière vêtue d'une armure magnifique s'avança à ses côtés.

\- Autant être honnête, il y a forcément des infos qui ont filtrées. Mais ce qu'on va vous dire maintenant, c'est de la dernière minute, alors quand les noms des villes cibles sortiront, il faudra lancer l'attaque le plus vite possible, OK ?

\- Mais avant, reprit l'autre joueur, je vous présente les équipes que vous allez suivre, essayez de vous départager entre les quatre.

\- Équitablement ! s'exclama aussitôt la guerrière. Je ne veux pas tout le monde à mes basque. Il y a une autre fille, collez-la, elle.

Hinata fit les yeux rond, qu'est-ce que... quoi ?! Elle chercha à croiser le regard de Kahaen mais il était tourné vers la joueuse, les bras croisés, l'air agacé.

\- Merci pour la précision Katty, souligna le joueur à côté d'elle avant de faire signe à un deux autres joueurs de le rejoindre.

McElwë et un joueur dont le pseudo indiquait Wudsghi s'avancèrent à côté d'eux.

\- Voila notre guilde, reprit-il. Je suis Dassft, le meneur. On est les HypnoTic, troisième au classement du serveur.

McElwë eut un grand sourire.

\- Sans se vanter bien sûr ! plaisanta-t-il avant de se tourner vers trois autres joueurs. Je vous présente l'équipe FuryFire même si ce n'est pas la peine pour grand nombre d'entre vous. High, Imort et Cakebath !

\- Yep ! s'exclama le dénommé High. On veut du people avec nous, alors suivez-nous ! Et puis on participe encore au tournoi cette année ! D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour signaler qu'on lancera des recrutements dans quelques mois ; y aura deux places à s'arracher !

La nouvelle fit son petit effet sur la foule et Hinata profita du soudain désordre pour les observer. Elle allait devoir se battre contre eux ?

\- Bon la troisième équipe, fit impatiemment Katty. Les Galeath, avec Jodav, Hurray et Montershadow.

Ce dernier s'avança.

\- Ouais et nous aussi on participe au tournoi cette année alors hésitez pas à nous soutenir !

\- Pour finir, reprit le leader des HypnoTic. L'équipe de l'ombre de Kahaen, un de nos meilleurs chasseurs de PK, et son acolyte, Hynae ! Pour information, sachez qu'ils prennent aussi part au tournoi !

\- Bon allez, assez blablaté, s'impatienta Katty. On vous attend aux quatre sorties de la capitale !

Kahaen lui prit rapidement le poignet alors que tous les joueurs se dispersaient et l'entraîna vers une des rues montante. Très vite la foule s'agita et il leur fut très difficile de progresser. Cependant, l'assassin décida de ne pas avoir une once de civilité et finit par se frayer un chemin à coups de sabre.

Hinata lança des regards d'excuses inutiles aux quelques joueurs bas niveau qu'il élimina sans le moindre état d'âme.

Sans la lâcher, Kahaen se plaça devant les joueurs attroupés à la sortie qu'il leur était assignée. La Prêtresse le vit envoyer quelques messages avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- On va y aller. La première ville à prendre est à l'Est de la Capitale des Insurgés. Feyrie.

\- Je croyais qu'on attaquait les petits villages d'abord ? demanda une joueuse en premier rang.

\- Non.

Sans autre explication, il s'élança. La prêtresse vit les autres hésiter mais quand elle le suivit, tous l'imitèrent. C'est le moment que choisit son cerveau pour lui rappeler que le Royaume allait tenter de reprendre l'avantage sur les Insurgés.

\- Comment on peut récupérer une ville ? demanda-t-elle en se plaçant au niveau de Kahaen qui fut coupé avant de pouvoir répondre.

\- Attends, sérieusement ? s'indigna un mage de haut niveau, au vu de son équipement. T'es pas au courant ? Mais sur qui on est tombé comme noob... ?!

Blessée, elle sentit une chaleur désagréable envahir son cou et ses joues et se détourna. Sans prévenir, Kahaen attrapa brutalement le mage par le col de sa cape, le projeta au sol en un demi-cercle parfait et avança vers lui en dégainant dangereusement un de ses sabres.

\- Répète, le menaça-t-il alors que les autres joueurs interrompaient également leur course pour s'amasser autour d'eux.

Le échangea un regard outré avec son partenaire mais n'osa se relever que légèrement. Mortifiée par la scène qu'elle venait de causer, Hinata s'avança vers Kahaen en espérant attirer son attention.

\- Désolé, je... je te fais honte... je ne voulais pas...

\- Un sombre imbécile comme ça, fait moi le plaisir de ne pas le prendre en considération, répliqua-t-il en rengainant son sabre.

Sans un mot pour les autres, Kahaen lui fit signe de le suivre et la course vers leur objectif reprit. Derrière eux, les joueurs un peu refroidis par le comportement de l'assassin échangèrent des regards avant de se décider à les rattraper.

\- Il va falloir tuer tous les PNJ de la ville et arriver au boss, son dirigeant, dit soudain Kahaen. La seule difficulté sera les joueurs de la faction adverse.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez attendu le dernier moment pour dire le nom des villes ? Et prétendu que vous attaqueriez les petits villages d'abord ?

\- Oui, dit-il durement.

La Prêtresse fixa les remparts de la ville à l'autre bout de la plaine en songeant qu'il était vraiment énervé cette fois. Après avoir réfléchi un instant à ce qui allait venir, une idée lui vint.

\- Kahaen ? Je pensais ne pas rester avec vous, dans la mêlée je ne serai pas utile. Ça serait plus efficace que je prenne de la hauteur, avec une vue d'ensemble, je pourrais mieux soigner, je pense.

Il acquiesça, approuvant son idée.

.~-~-~.

Leur alliance fit bientôt irruption dans la ville, prenant tous les joueurs de la faction adverse au dépourvu. Visiblement la nouvelle de leur arrivée n'avait pas eu le temps de leur parvenir et les renforts étaient encore concentrés dans les petites villes.

Comme convenu, Hinata s'isola en hauteur et fut plutôt fière de sa performance. Elle sauva beaucoup d'alliés. Ne les aidant que si les prêtres en bas n'en avait pas eu le temps, afin concentrer le maximum de son soutient sur Kahaen.  
Ce dernier menait efficacement le combat et les fit rapidement progresser jusqu'à l'entrée de l'édifice en marbre dominant la ville. Hinata sauta au sol pour les rejoindre à l'intérieur.

Les PNJ se révélèrent plus coriaces que ceux de l'extérieur mais leur avantage numérique ne laissa pas de place à l'échec. Dès que leur victoire fut assurée, Kahaen se tourna vers les joueurs.

\- Il m'en faut dix d'un bon niveau qui restent ici et protègent notre nouvelle ville.

Plusieurs se portèrent volontaires et l'assassin annonça le nom de leur prochaine cible. Sans les laisser reprendre leur souffle, il se pressa vers la sortie. Hinata le suivit avec un sourire amusé. Il était très bon pour commander les troupes mais absolument pas doué en diplomatie. En revanche, il était toujours aussi impressionnant, que ce soit dans son attitude ou en combat, et c'était certainement pour cette raison que les autres le suivaient encore.

Un des joueurs se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Tu pourrais pas lui dire de nous laisser un peu de répit ?

Hinata se tourna vers l'assassin et croisa son regard avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau sur la route de terre traversa la forêt.

\- Il vaut mieux régénérer en chemin, la ville est suffisamment loin pour ça, argumenta-t-elle en tentant d'être convaincante. Si on perd du temps, les Insurgés seront plus organisés et les dommages qu'ils nous infligeront seront bien pire.

\- Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix ?

\- Désolée. Mais autant ne pas être au top que de faire face à une défense implacable, non ? Surtout qu'ils ont les PNJ avec eux.

\- C'est bon, je comprends. Je vais faire passer le message.

Elle se retint de sauter de joie, s'imposer n'était pas facile, mais elle appréciait le sentiment de force qu'elle en retirait.

.~-~-~.

Le même scénario se répéta de la même façon dans la ville suivante, il y avait déjà plus de joueurs ennemis, mais pas assez pour faire une différence. Rapidement, ils prirent le contrôle en abattant le dirigeant.

Les volontaires restant dans la ville eurent pour mission de camper les joueurs battus et de les empêcher de rejoindre la résistance des Insurgés. Moins d'opposition ils auraient, meilleur serait le dénouement pour eux.

Les vrais problèmes commencèrent dans la ville suivante, car cette fois-ci, ils étaient clairement attendus.

Hinata s'éloigna rapidement du groupe et alla se percher sur un bâtiment qui surplombait la bataille.

Soutenir tous les joueurs qui tombaient à très peu de PV devenait une tâche très compliquée. Elle préféra se concentrer sur Kahaen et les joueurs proches de lui afin qu'il soit toujours entouré. C'était la tactique qu'elle avait mise au point pour le protéger.

Seulement, les combat commençaient à s'éterniser et ses points de magie baissaient dangereusement et malheureusement son stock de Potions pour régénérer ses manas n'était, lui non plus, pas infini.

\- Alors c'est toi, un des deux leader du groupe ? se réjouit une voix dans son dos. Les infos étaient donc exactes.

Elle se retourna vivement et fit face à deux joueurs, remarquant avec horreur leur pseudos rouges. Des Insurgés.

\- Ne vous croyez pas supérieur parce que votre groupe a pris deux de nos villes, on vous a laissé faire pour mieux vous piéger, affirma l'assassin ennemi. Et on nous a signalé que toi, tu t'éloignais des autres pour pouvoir soigner.

\- Grossière erreur, et c'est pour ça qu'on est là, poursuivit le sorcier, un peu trop confiant pour son propre bien. On a pour rôle de te camper. Perdre un des suivants c'est pas très grave, mais un des leaders ?

\- D'ailleurs, toi qui protège si bien l'assassin, sache qu'il a trois de nos alliés qui attendent ta mort comme signal pour l'éliminer.

La Prêtresse se fit plus déterminée. Tant qu'ils ne la battaient pas, Kahaen serait un minimum en sûreté.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le champ de bataille et le vit qui affrontait un PNJ et un joueur, laissant des traînées argentées sur le sillage de ses sabres. La situation était tenable pour lui, même sans elle. Alors Hinata se laissa tomber du toit et atterrit dans une ruelle vide où les deux insurgés s'empressèrent de la suivre.

Son premier réflexe fut de tenter de rejoindre son groupe mais elle fut contrecarrée à chaque fois.

*Hynae ?*

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La course-poursuite avait rapidement tourné à son désavantage et pour esquiver le sorcier, elle fut forcée de remonter sur les toits de la ville. Malheureusement pour elle, les deux joueurs connaissaient mieux la ville qu'elle et se séparèrent la bloquer.

*Hynae ?*

Hinata traça rapidement le symbole ouvrant la messagerie du jeu.

*Fait atten*

Elle dû envoyer son message inachevé alors qu'un sort du sorcier la frappait de plein fouet. La Prêtresse se releva en incantant pour se soigner. L'avantage était que le temps qu'elle avait gagné lui avait permis de retrouver une partie de ses manas.

Hinata lança son _Lierre Noir_ mais le sorcier invoqua un bouclier de feu qui réduisit son attaque à néant son attaque. Elle serra les dents et tenta de projeter une _Sphère Alpha_ sur ses adversaires. Cette fois-ci l'incantation traversa le bouclier, mais les dégât affaiblis furent loin d'être suffisants pour inquiéter ses ennemis.

Pour ne pas gaspiller inutilement ses manas, elle réfléchit à plein régime à une autre solution et décida de retenter la course-poursuite dans les dédales. Elle les connaissait un peu mieux à présent, et si elle parvenait à tenir suffisamment longtemps, elle pourrait repasser en fantôme, sa seule chance de les semer.

Se contentant de régénérer ses PV pour contrer les attaques du sorcier qui attendait visiblement qu'elle s'épuise, Hinata dut cacher son sourire. Oh, elle ne resterait pas autant de temps. Dès que son Lierre Noir fut à nouveau disponible, elle l'incanta, dans le mince espoir de paralyser ses adversaires.

\- Encore ? railla le sorcier en invoquant son bouclier de flammes.

Alors qu'elle était masquée par le feu, Hinata recula en envoyant une salve de Sphère Alpha, puis sauta du toit. Sans perdre une seconde, la Prêtresse s'enfonça dans les dédales. Ils s'attendaient certainement à ce qu'elle cherche encore à rejoindre les autres. C'était le cas.  
Mais pas immédiatement.

Le temps lui parut phénoménalement long avant de pouvoir disparaître aux yeux de ses ennemis, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Une fois masquée, elle traça son chemin jusqu'au champs de bataille, gardant l'assassin ennemi à distance à chaque fois qu'elle croisait sa route.

Il devait savoir qu'elle était dans la zone mais pas où précisément. De retour parmi les combattants du Royaume, elle les trouva en mauvaise posture.

Et Kahaen était introuvable.

Un doute l'assaillit, et s'ils n'avaient pas attendu pour l'éliminer ? Elle soigna les alliés à côté de qui elle passait et perdit son invisibilité.

*Où ?*

Elle sursauta au message et tapa une réponse le plus vite possible.

*La place du combat*

*Va devant le bâtiment officiel*

Hinata écarquilla les yeux devant la réponse, il ne suggérait tout de même pas de se frotter aux PNJ dirigeant la ville, juste eux deux ?

Il était loin d'être faible mais sa puissance avait des limites. La seule raison pour qu'il fasse ça, c'était qu'il juge la situation vouée à l'échec. Il s'agissait de leur dernier recours, un recours risqué mais qui pouvait payer ; prendre la ville ferait des PNJ leurs alliés. Une force supplémentaire pour eux, et en moins pour leurs ennemis, ce serait suffisant pour retourner la situation.

Alors autant le faire bien.

.~-~-~.

Lorsqu'elle rejoint Kahaen, elle avait demandé aux joueurs les plus hauts niveaux de l'accompagner, ce qui laissait les autres dans une posture plus vulnérable encore. Ils jouaient le tout pour le tout. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et prirent d'assaut les PNJ gardiens pour permettre à Kahaen de s'attaquer directement au boss de la ville.

L'assassin ouvrit la danse par une attaque furtive dans le dos du général puis fut forcé de l'attaquer de front. Hinata déploya des ressources colossales pour le garder en vie et fut soulagée quand les autres joueurs haut niveau vinrent appuyer Kahaen, après avoir vaincu les gardes.

Sous leurs efforts combinés le Boss vola vite en éclats.

Sans perdre un instant, ils ressortirent prêter main forte à ceux de leurs alliés qui avaient survécu. Les Insurgés furent pris par surprise lorsque les PNJ réapparurent et se mirent à les cibler. Le chaos qui en résultat permis aux alliés du Royaume de reprendre le dessus.

N'étant plus en terrain conquis, leurs ennemis peinèrent bientôt repousser leurs assauts et furent bientôt submergés par les envahisseurs. Tous ceux qui avaient été campés par les Insurgés furent progressivement libérés et leur conquête fut un succès.

Kahaen regarda les joueurs moralement et statistiquement épuisés.

\- On avance jusqu'à la prochaine ville, ordonna-t-il.

Le groupe s'éleva en protestations et l'assassin fusilla du regard tous ceux qui osaient se rebeller.

\- Ils n'ont pas pu se préparer à défendre toutes leurs villes, on a peut-être fait le plus dur, le soutint Hinata.

\- Et si c'est pas le cas ? On va se faire exploser !

\- Autant rester ici !

\- On va perdre tout ce qu'on vient de galérer à avoir si on part !

La Prêtresse échangea un regard avec l'assassin.

\- Dans ce cas... on va partir en reconnaissance. Si les Insurgés ne se sont pas prêt à repousser notre attaque, on vous préviendra. Ça vous va ?

Sa proposition calma un peu les plaintes et plusieurs se proposèrent même de les accompagner.

\- Pourquoi vous y allez ? Ça ne sert à rien si nous, on reste seuls ici ! râla un un tank assis au sol en voyant plusieurs joueurs se ranger aux côtés de Kahaen et Hynae, la plupart haut niveau.

\- Ils nous ont suffisamment prouvé que leurs intuitions étaient bonnes, je leur fais confiance.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on vous attende pour lancer l'offensive, ceux qui en veulent encore devrait venir, ajouta son équipier.

Lorsque Kahaen lança la suite des opérations, plusieurs autres joueurs, convaincus par la confiance qu'ils affichaient, se joignirent à eux.

.~-~-~.

Comme ils l'avaient supposé, les défenses de la villes suivante n'étaient pas à leur optimum et bien que leur groupe s'était restreint, ils conservaient leur supériorité numérique. En hommage à la précédente bataille, ils se frayèrent un chemin sans détour jusqu'au bâtiment officiel dans l'optique de vaincre le boss le plus brièvement possible et une quatrième ville passa bientôt entre leur mains.

Cependant cette conquête fut la dernière, car l'heure du réveil approchait pour beaucoup.

Hinata vit un mage un peu amoché s'approcher d'elle et le soigna avant de comprendre qu'il voulait principalement lui parler.

\- J'voulais m'excuser de t'avoir traitée de noob, je trouvais ça bizarre que quelqu'un haut niveau sache pas comment récupérer une ville. Je trouve toujours ça chelou mais bon t'es pas une noob, c'est sûr.

\- Euh... ben merci.

Une petite icône apparut pour lui indiquer un message mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le consulter, Kahaen la prit à part.

\- Tu as lu ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

\- Ils interviewent les participants du tournoi.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Les spectateurs veulent toujours connaître les joueurs, avant de choisir lesquels supporter.

\- Mais on s'en fiche d'être supporté ou c'est important ?

\- On s'en fiche, affirma-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle sourit à son tour. C'était une bonne nouvelle, parce qu'entre sa timidité et le caractère de Kahaen, elle voyait mal comment qui que ce soit pouvait choisir de les encourager.

\- C'est demain, à minuit.

.~-~-~.

Le décor dans lequel ils furent téléportés pour l'interview était réellement féerique. Une souche d'arbre trônait au centre d'une île qui flottait parmi les nuages d'un ciel azur et des fleurs multicolores parsemaient l'herbe ondoyante. Autour d'eux, les arbres exhibaient leurs feuillages émeraudes.

Ils furent accueillit par un modérateur au pseudo brillant d'un doré caractéristique.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama joyeusement YanPh. Asseyiez-vous dos à dos sur la souche, on va commencer par une capture pour la retransmission internet.

Ils s'exécutèrent et les choses sérieuses purent commencer.

\- En ce qui concerne l'interview, répondez ce qui vous passe par la tête, pas besoin de vous torturer l'esprit.

Hinata acquiesça et le modérateur donna le top départ.

\- Salutation, joueurs de Switch Universe ! J'ai à l'instant l'honneur de recevoir l'équipe de l'ombre, participants des quarts de finales ! La prêtresse et l'assassin, un duo foudroyant. Hynae et Kahaen, voici ma première question ; définissez votre partenaire en un mot !

Hinata fut légèrement surprise, elle s'était attendue à des questions en rapport au tournoi pas quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, elle fut la première à répondre :

\- Ardent, je dirais, fit-elle timidement en se tournant vers Kahaen, curieuse de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle.

Les bras croisés, il échangea un regard avec elle et dit simplement :

\- Adorable.

La prêtresse resta bouche bée quelques secondes alors que l'interviewer enchaînait.

\- Personne ne viendra contredire ce point, plaisanta-t-il. Vous connaissez-vous IRL ?

Hinata hocha négativement la tête.

\- Oh, s'étonna YanPh. Alors il s'agit d'une belle coïncidence.

À son regard intrigué, il développa ;

\- Disons que les serveurs sont programmés pour réunir les personnes géographiquement proches. Mais vous êtes localisés dans la même ville. Remarquez ce n'est pas impossible ! Et puisque vous ne vous connaissez pas, quelques mots sur votre rencontre ?

Ils échangèrent un regard complice au souvenir et elle choisit de répondre en première.

\- Je me venais de rejoindre le jeu et je me suis faîtes camper. Et Kahaen est arrivé.

\- Des PK de la faction adverse, offerts sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Ils se sont fait massacrer, plaisanta Hinata, bien que ce soit parfaitement vrai.

L'interviewer sourit lui aussi et continua d'un ton enthousiaste :

\- Et ainsi la guerre des factions se perpétue ! Et dîtes moi, jusqu'où comptez vous aller ?

\- Le plus loin possible, fit diplomatiquement la prêtresse.

\- La victoire, précisa l'assassin en retenant un sourire.

\- - Déconnexion - -

Le mercredi matin, Hinata se leva en songeant qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner sur Switch Universe et échapper au contrôle d'Orochimaru. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie prête pour ce genre d'épreuve.

Lorsqu'elle descendit déjeuner, son attention fut attirée par une lettre sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? la questionna son père alors qu'elle ouvrait l'enveloppe.

Hinata découvrit le logo de son jeu virtuel sur le papier et récita immédiatement la fable qu'elle avait mise au point.

\- Oh c-c'est la bibliothèque, j'ai oublié de rendre un livre.

Elle se détourna vers la porte pour ne pas à affronter le regard perçant de son père.

\- Je vais... le mettre dans mon sac tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle en s'esquivant rapidement de la cuisine.

Dès qu'elle eut refermé derrière elle, elle sortit la lettre contenant la date de la prochaine manche, le cœur battant.

C'était pour le 25 novembre, dans deux semaines et quelques, donc. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans l'enveloppe elle comprit l'intérêt du courrier et un petit badge tomba au creux de sa main lorsqu'elle la retourna. Il représentait un sabre de sang et un bâton illuminé de magie flottant parmi les ombres. L'emblème de leur équipe.

.~-~-~.

En passant la grille et le portail délimitant son lycée, Hinata sortit son portable.

 _Tu as reçu quelque chose par courrier ?_

 _ **Petit, rond ?**_

 _Haha oui, il est extra !_

N'étant pas en avance cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas à attendre ses amies qui l'attendaient déjà sous un vieux platane au feuillage orangé.

\- Tu me surprends Hinata ! lança Ino en guise de salutation.

\- Ah ?

\- Avant un contrôle de Maths, on dirait toujours que tu es en cours de décès, plaisanta Ino, lui remémorant ainsi le détail qui lui était sorti de la tête lorsqu'elle avait vu le badge.

\- Oh non...

\- Me dit pas que tu avais oublié ? s'inquiéta Sakura alors qu'elles prenaient la direction du grand bâtiment moderne.

\- L'espace d'un instant, si.

Ino grimaça et changea immédiatement de sujet.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en désignant ce qu'elle tenait.

Hinata ouvrit sa main pour lui montrer le petit emblème.

\- C'est trop mignon, c'est quoi ?

\- Le symbole de notre équipe, sur Switch Universe, précisa-t-elle.

\- En parlant de ça, pour Naruto, comment ça se passe ?

\- Euh, c'est-à-dire que... c'est pas vraiment possible...

Alors que la blonde prenait un air terrifiant, Orochimaru passa devant elles et leur ouvrit la salle pour le contrôle, lui épargnant involontairement les remontrances de son amie.

\- - Connexion - -

Les jours qui suivirent, les batailles entre le Royaume et les Insurgés continuèrent de faire rage. Les confrontations ne tournèrent pas souvent à leur avantage dû à leur sous-nombre mais ils ne perdirent pas de terrain face aux Insurgés et réussirent même à conserver la dizaine de villes qu'ils avaient conquis le premier jour.

La seule conséquence fut qu'il devint beaucoup moins sûr de s'aventurer trop loin des villes. Les PK s'étant fait plus dangereux et actifs, de nombreuses têtes étaient mise à prix. Kahaen prit l'initiative d'aller contrarier ces derniers pendant que les autres défendaient les villes et Hinata l'accompagna.

Quelques jours suffirent pour que leurs ennemis se rendent compte que Kahaen avait repris sa quête de chasseur de PK et qu'une réputation d'ennemis exaspérants leur soit attribuée chez les Insurgés.

.~-~-~.

Ils venaient d'éliminer une énième cible ainsi que ses alliés et la Prêtresse acceptait la transaction, recevant la moitié de la prime que venait de toucher l'assassin. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de se contenter de le soigner sans jamais prendre part aux combats. Et bien qu'elle avait largement le niveau pour vaincre certains de leurs adversaires d'elle-même, elle lui avait fait confiance sans discuter.

L'assassin s'assit sur une souche d'arbre et fit des gestes dans le vide, signe qu'il était soit dans ses statistiques, soit dans son inventaire.

Lorsqu'une voix résonna dans son dos et il se retourna vivement, quittant le menu, pendant que la prêtresse chargeait sa magie.

\- Ah ! On te cherchait justement ! Ça fait un moment d'ailleurs, heureusement que vous avez éliminé ce PK sinon on n'aurait jamais réussi à te retrouver ! s'exclama un guerrier blond dont pseudo rouge révélait son appartenance à la faction ennemie.

Derrière lui, un sorcier s'avança aussi, sans dire mot.

La Prêtresse consulta immédiatement leurs statistiques et vit qu'ils étaient au même niveau qu'eux.

À eux deux ils avaient une plus grande puissance d'attaque. Mais elle était là et eux n'avaient personne pour les soigner, le combat n'était pas perdu d'avance.

\- Bon allez on va se battre ! On est là pour la prime nous !

\- Pour la prime ? répéta-t-elle, déconcerté.

\- Oui ! Celle de l'assassin ! À force d'éliminer pleins de PK bas niveaux et hauts niveaux la prime est gigantesque ! Alors on s'bat ? Hein ? Allez !

Hinata se tourna vers son allié.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne devais pas attaquer ?

Kahaen acquiesça brièvement en dégainant ses sabres, sans pour autant quitter le guerrier blond du regard. Ce dernier sortit une hache et une épée, impatient. Le sorcier ne cilla pas.

Hinata incanta, prête à les paralyser mais reçut une boule de feu qui annula son attaque et la projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière.

L'instant d'après, les deux ennemis l'avaient prise pour cible. Leur seule erreur fut de tourner le dos à un assassin. Kahaen se fondit dans les ténèbres et Hinata se défendit en se soignant sans chercher à infliger de dégâts. Elle devait conserver ses manas et réussir à les paralyser ensuite.

La lame de l'assassin trancha soudain l'air, fondant sur le sorcier qui invoqua un brasier à la hâte et les deux furent blessés. Hinata se retrouva en duel face au guerrier et le figea en déployant son lierre sous lui.

Elle enchaîna les traits de magie et les sorts de soins vers Kahaen, le gardant au maximum de ses points de vie. Le sorcier comprit qu'il devait d'abord l'éliminer elle ; l'assassin lui avait déjà fait perdre beaucoup de ses PV et il arrivait à court de potions.

Il se retourna vers elle alors que le guerrier se libérait.

\- N'y compte pas, fit sombrement Kahaen en lui faisant payer au prix fort son inattention.

Voyant une ouverture, Hinata concentra aussi ses dégâts sur le sorcier que Kahaen acheva d'un coup de lame.

\- Ahh, il s'est fait exploser ! Mais pas moi ! s'exclama le guerrier qui ne tenait pas en place. Je suis bien plus puissant que lui !

Malgré ses fanfaronnades, il ne tint pas longtemps sous leurs attaques combinées et finit par jeter sa hache contre un arbre. Mais son geste n'était ni agressif ni frustré.

\- Ok ! On fait une pause et je reviendrais plus tard ! sourit-il en se dirigeant vers son arme sous les regards médusés de ses adversaires. Et je ne m'avoue pas vaincu ce n'est que partie remise !

Il y eut un silence accompagné par le soufflement du vent dans les feuillages.

\- C'était bizarre ça, fit remarquer la prêtresse en regardant le guerrier blond s'éloigner.

Kahaen se contenta de rengainer ses sabres et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était encore plus étrange qu'il l'ait épargné.

\- Il va falloir être plus prudent, lâcha-t-il en levant un regard vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen d'enlever ta prime ?

\- Non.

\- Ah là là il va falloir que je te protège, plaisanta-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la liste des PK encore en activité.

\- J'y compte bien.


	7. Chapter 7

\- _Je souhaite la bienvenue à nos chers téléspectateurs ! Oui, bienvenue à ce quart de finale ! Deux manches se sont déroulées durant la semaine et dix groupes sont déjà qualifiés. Qu'en sera-t-il des joueurs d'aujourd'hui ? Parmi les quinze équipes présentes, qu'elles seront les cinq sélectionnées ? Les réponses ne sauraient attendre et par conséquent... Je déclare ouverte cette manche des quart de finale !_

Hinata vit les barrières autour d'elle disparaître et un paysage rocheux et désertique se dessiner.

\- _Allez-y candidats, candidates ! Combattez de toutes vos forces car seules les cinq équipes survivantes seront qualifiées !_

La Prêtresse déglutit, quinze équipes et cinq d'entre elles se qualifieraient. C'était le jeu des alliances. Et par dessus tout, Kahaen et elle avaient été séparés durant la téléportation. C'était peu de dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.  
D'un autre côté si elle arrivait à faire une bonne alliance, il pourrait être fier d'elle.  
Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de rencontrer deux autres joueurs venant dans sa direction et elle fut heureuse de voir la chance lui sourire. Ils s'arrêtèrent à son niveau et se détendirent en voyant qu'elle n'était pas d'une classe offensive.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire une alliance ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- C'est quoi ton groupe ?

Elle eut une moue interrogative, ils voulaient savoir si elle était déjà avec d'autres joueurs ?

\- Bon, s'impatienta-t-il. Avec combien de joueurs tu joues et c'est quoi leur classe ?

\- On est deux et c'est...

À sa grande surprise, il éclata de rire et fit mine de partir.

\- Eh ben je suis désolé d'avoir perdu mon temps, railla-t-il.

Elle voulut protester, blessée d'entendre dire que parler avec elle signifiait perdre du temps mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Bon, tu vois, nous on est cinq, expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à une idiote. Donc on veut des équipes nombreuses, parce qu'on va gagner. On fait pas de charité ! Allez go !

Son allié le retint par le bras.

\- Au lieu de te vanter, tu ferais pas des trucs utiles des fois ? s'agaça-t-il en désignant la Prêtresse qui recula d'un pas.

\- Ah ! Bonne idée ! Un concurrent en moins c'est toujours ça de pris !

Elle n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase pour les paralyser et fuir en direction inverse, ignorant leurs provocations. Elle esquiva maladroitement des attaques à distance mais fut touchée plusieurs fois.

Comme elle se soignait, les deux autres finirent par la laisser.

\- Allez vient, c'est encore une perte de temps, cria l'un de ses poursuivants.

Hinata serra les poings. Elle se trouvait tellement pathétique. Fuir, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. À chaque fois.  
Elle finit par penser qu'elle avait pris un personnage qui lui correspondait bien, une inutile perte de temps. Même pour Kahaen, surtout pour lui. Elle allait le retrouver sans avoir pu faire la moindre alliance, il serait déçu et...  
Hinata fut coupée dans ses pensées quand elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Allons bon, on pouvait pleurer dans ce jeu...

La prêtresse tenta de reprendre contenance en se rappelant que tout était filmé, elle ne voulait pas faire encore plus honte à leur équipe. Essuyant rageusement ses larmes qui ne tarissaient pas, elle reprit sa route à la recherche de son équipier.

Les longues et vaines minutes de recherche dans les forêts denses traversées de nombreuses rivières l'apaisèrent un peu. À chaque groupe de joueurs qu'elle croisait, elle partait en sens inverse après s'être assurée que Kahaen n'était pas parmi eux.  
Elle désespérait de le trouver lorsqu'elle croisa un énième groupe, posé en cercle dans une clairière. La prêtresse s'approcha silencieusement d'eux, camouflée comme toujours. Elle les observa un instant de derrière les feuillages mais ne le vit pas.

Sauf que ceux là ne semblèrent même pas détecter sa présence. Les autres équipes avaient toujours réagit à son approche. Ce n'était pas normal. Le cœur battant, elle recula d'un pas. Un sabre apparut alors sous sa gorge pour la dissuader de bouger.  
Et les autres membres du groupe se levèrent immédiatement, venant dans sa direction.

\- Tu nous espionnais ? demanda la voix de l'assassin derrière elle en utilisant son attaque, lui faisant perdre beaucoup trop de sa vie.

Hinata baissa le visage sans tenter de se soigner. Cette fois elle abandonnait : derrière elle, tout le reste des joueurs arrivaient et elle n'avait plus envie de livrer un combat perdu d'avance. Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler, en pensant qu'elle ne saurait pas comment faire face à Kahaen après ça.  
Le sabre de l'assassin s'illumina de noir et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa fin alors qu'il l'abattait sur elle.

\- Stop ! cria une voix qu'elle désespérait d'entendre à nouveau. Rengainez vos armes !

Kahaen s'interposa de justesse pour encaisser les dégâts à sa place et lui éviter d'être mise hors combat. Hinata n'osa pas relever la tête, mortifiée, les yeux brûlants.

\- Hynae ? l'appela-t-il, préoccupé.

\- C'est elle ? l'interrogea un des joueurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas et Kahaen répondit à l'affirmative avant de leur intimer de partir en déclarant qu'ils les rejoindraient.

Hinata serra les poings, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve faible mais ne voulait pas non plus se voiler la face ; elle l'était. Ça et inutile, ridicule...

\- On t'a cherché longtemps, un instant j'ai pensé...

\- Je suis tellement désolée, le coupa-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots. J'ai p-pas pu trouver qui que ce soit pour l'alliance, je vous ai fait perdre du temps, je suis tellement... Je... J'ai cru que j'allais te laisser seul et être éliminée, d-désolée de... d'être un fardeau.

Elle serra les poings et continua à fixer le sol où s'écrasaient ses larmes. Kahaen lâcha la garde d'un de ses sabres et l'attira doucement contre lui. Elle en oublia totalement de respirer et resta figée comme une statue.

\- Tu seras forcément obligée d'échouer à un point ou à un autre. Tu peux te morfondre ou tu peux essayer de comprendre ton erreur et faire mieux ensuite, tout dépend de toi.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre. Son erreur ?

\- J-je ne vois pas... Toi on t'a accepté alors qu'on n'est que deux, pourquoi je me suis fait jeter... ?

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas attendre des autres qu'ils aient confiance en toi à ta place, répondit-il sérieusement.

Avoir confiance en elle ? Il lui demandait l'impossible. Hinata recula d'un pas, les yeux toujours rivés au sol avant qu'il ne tende une main vers son visage pour le relever. En plongeant son regard dans celui de l'assassin, elle ne vit ni agacement ni reproche.

\- On peut y aller ? demanda un des joueurs derrière eux, qui les fixait avec amusement.

Kahaen acquiesça et elle hésita presque à le suivre, mal à l'aise de rencontrer les alliés. Ils devaient la prendre pour une pleurnicharde et elle espérait ne pas leur faire regretter leur décision de les accepter... Finalement, elle se plaça derrière lui, légèrement cachée, et l'assassin posa une main autour de ses épaule pour la ramener à ses côtés.

Leur alliance était constituée de pas mal de joueurs et organisée comme du papier à musique. Ils foncèrent à travers la forêt émeraude durant quelques secondes puis, tous ceux qui possédaient une capacité de dissimulation l'utilisèrent, Kahaen et Hinata en faisant partie. Ceux encore visibles s'avancèrent jusqu'au groupe cible qui ricana en les voyant arriver. Parmi les ennemis, Hinata reconnut avec amertume l'un de ceux qui l'avait rejetée plus tôt.

L'assassin la fixa et elle lui retourna son regard, incertaine.

\- Fais attention à toi. Ils auront besoin de ton aide.

La prêtresse acquiesça et se concentra sur le champ de bataille. Les quatre assassins de leur groupe étaient prêts à prendre les ennemis à revers et les autres soignants s'étaient répartis tout autour et prêt à se protéger derrière les arbres aux troncs épais.  
Le combat tourna rapidement en leur faveur lorsque leurs joueurs cachés infligèrent beaucoup de dégâts en se mêlant à leur tour au combat.  
Beaucoup de joueurs des deux côtés tombèrent mais Hinata s'assura qu'il n'arrive rien à son assassin à elle. Cela lui redonna un peu le sourire.

Il la protégeait et ainsi elle pouvait le maintenir en vie pour qu'il la protège et ainsi de suite. La prêtresse eut un sourire, peut-être était-ce normal qu'elle se sente vulnérable seule ? Pour une soignante du moins, c'était normal, après tout elle avait précisément choisit ce rôle pour le soutenir.

Lorsque le dernier joueur adverse fut vaincu, une voix s'éleva, la faisant sursauter.

\- _Et ainsi s'achève la dernière manche des quart de finale ! Félicitations aux cinq équipes victorieuses !_

Hinata lança un regard étonné à son partenaire. Il lui précisa en deux mots qu'ils s'étaient déjà attaqués à l'autre alliance.

\- Je ne reviens toujours pas de mon rôle capital dans cette histoire, plaisanta-t-elle d'un ton moins amer qu'avant.

Kahaen la fixa longuement, pensif. Puis le présentateur leur indiqua que la finale se déroulerait le jeudi 04 décembre et ils furent téléportés dans les capitales où les spectateurs en délire leur réservaient une véritable ovation.

\- Eh Hynae, l'interpella l'un d'eux. Te laisse pas impressionner surtout ! T'étais géniale quand on conquérait les villes ! J'étais avec vous, tu sais ? Ce type était stupide de refuser de faire équipe avec vous deux !

\- De toute façon c'était un abruti d'insurgé, se moqua un autre joueur du Royaume. Et il a perdu maintenant.

Elle leur sourit, impressionnée par la foule venue soutenir les équipe du Royaume et finit par marcher légèrement en retrait derrière Kahaen. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant l'heure du lever et ils restèrent donc à la capitale pour discuter avec plusieurs autres équipes, spectatrices où candidates.

\- - Déconnexion - -

En se réveillant, Hinata attrapa son portable pour consulter ses mails, intriguée par une notification qu'elle avait reçue peu avant son réveil.  
C'était un lien vers des vidéos montrant le point de vue de chaque équipe durant les quarts de finales. Hinata mit celui de son équipe en marque page pour pouvoir le regarder dès qu'elle aurait un peu de temps dans la journée.

L'occasion se présenta lors d'une pause entre un double cours où le professeur Kakashi leur permit de rester dans la classe. Ino et Sakura se levèrent pour aller prendre un peu l'air et Hinata précisa qu'elle préférait rester.  
Elle sortir son téléphone et ses écouteurs et lança la vidéo. Elle suivait d'abord l'assassin, il fit des rondes en furtif et apparaissait transparent à l'écran, il était extrêmement prudent et utilisait la sonde régulièrement.

Lorsqu'il croisa un groupe, il resta à distance à les observer et à la grande surprise d'Hinata, il ne dû pas les juger digne de confiance ou d'intérêt car il s'esquiva dans la forêt sombre. La vidéo changea alors de point de vue pour la montrer et elle grimaça avant de zapper le passage de sa confrontation.  
Elle tomba sur le premier combat qu'elle avait manquée et vit que Kahaen s'en sortait parfaitement sans elle.  
Un message la coupa.

 _ **Il y a quelque chose que tu comprendras en regardant notre point du vue du tournoi.**_

Hinata entrouvrit la bouche et retourna à son visionnage, au moment où Ino et Sakura revenaient. Ses amies s'installèrent de chaque côté d'elle et lui demandèrent si elles pouvaient regarder. Hinata acquiesça, elles ne la verraient pas sous son meilleur jour mais elles l'avaient déjà soutenue dans bien pire.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une vidéo du tournoi, hier il y avait les quart de finales et...

Hinata s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils en voyant un des « alliés » de Kahaen l'attaquer dans le dos.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement.

\- _Oh ! J't'avais prit pour un ennemi_ , s'excusa le joueur d'un ton qui ne la convaincu pas.

Kahaen retourna au combat sans dire un mot, surprenant Hinata. Elle comprit lorsqu'il acheva le faux allié en passant derrière lui. Ça aurait été étonnant de sa part qu'il laisse passer ça.  
Cependant l'incident ne fut pas isolé durant la bataille et Hinata finit par comprendre qu'ils cherchaient à l'éliminer. Sa propre alliance se retournait contre lui, parce qu'après il ne resterait qu'elle et qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour eux.  
Elle avança encore la vidéo.  
La caméra était repassée sur elle et on la vit approcher l'équipe et les assassins du groupe, signaler sa présence aux autres, l'un approcha dans son dos sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Kahaen était camouflé lui aussi et discutait avec un Prêtre. Ils semblaient avoir une altercation.

\- C'est toi ? demanda Ino en montrant son personnage.

Elle acquiesça sans quitter des yeux l'assassin qui dégainait son sabre derrière elle.

\- Tu es stylée, j'adore ! Par contre tu es dans la merde aussi.

Hinata déglutit quand le sabre apparut sous sa gorge et qu'elle encaissa beaucoup de dégâts. L'image passa à Kahaen qui se stoppa dans une phrase et fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

\- Et ça c'est le fameux... Enfin ton fameux équipier ?

À nouveau elle acquiesça en regardant l'assassin écarquiller les yeux, puis se précipiter entre elle et son assaillant, lui évitant d'être éliminée.

\- Oh ! souffla Sakura.

Hinata sentit son cœur faire un bond, il avait vraiment eu l'air alarmé lorsqu'il avait faillit la perdre.

Se rappelant ce qui se passait ensuite, elle jeta un regard en coin à ses amies. Toutes deux semblaient totalement passionnées par ce qui se jouer à l'écran.  
Hinata vit son personnage pleurer et Kahaen la prendre dans ses bras tout en gardant une main sur la garde d'un sabre. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et avança encore la vidéo malgré les protestations d'Ino et Sakura.  
L'image reprit au milieu de l'affrontement final et avec du recul, Hinata remarqua que les attaques en douce des joueurs _alliés_ devenaient de plus en plus insistantes contre Kahaen. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'air de s'en inquiéter et finit par afficher un petit sourire en coin. La caméra passa sur la Prêtresse Hynae qui suivait l'affrontement et lançait ses incantations et boosts. Elle se surprit elle-même de l'état de concentration dans lequel elle était et comprit.

Kahaen avait peut-être vraiment eu besoin d'elle, parce qu'elle l'avait à la fois protégé des alliés, qu'il ne pouvait attaquer lui-même, et des ennemis. Elle ouvrit tout de suite ses messages et sélectionna l'assassin.

 _Je n'étais pas inutile finalement ?_

 _ **Il était temps que tu le comprennes.**_

Hinata sourit et serra son téléphone comme une petite peluche. Avant de se figer, le regard perdu.

\- Hinata ? s'inquiéta Ino qui avait observé son petit manège. Ça va ?

\- J-Je... s'embrouilla-t-elle.

\- Respire ! ordonna Sakura qui était aussi curieuse qu'Ino.

\- Ça vient seulement de me revenir mais à l'interview, je crois que le modérateur à sous-entendu que Kahaen était dans la même ville que nous ! Non, en fait il l'a carrément dit !

Ino et Sakura échangèrent un regard, tout aussi intéressées qu'elle.

\- Il est peut être juste à côté, en plus il doit avoir à peut près notre âge puisqu'il t'a aidé en maths ! réfléchit Sakura.

\- Où alors c'est vraiment Orochimaru.

\- Ino !

\- Qui est-ce que tu aimerais que ce soit ? Naruto ?

\- Non Sakura ce n'est pas lui, ça je le sais déjà.

\- Alors qui ?

\- Rien ne dit que je le connais.

Ino ne dit plus rien, perdue dans ses pensées, et le cours ne tarda pas à reprendre.

Vers la fin de la journée, Hinata ressortit le badge de son équipe. Elle finissait par trouver qu'elle réagissait trop comme si elle était amoureuse de Kahaen alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas rencontré. Seulement, si elle le rencontrait, il serait lui. La sonnerie la coupa de ses songes.  
Hinata sortit dans le couloir, son badge toujours à la main. Elle fut séparée d'Ino et Sakura dans la ruée des gens et faillit tomber, bousculée par une élève qui ne s'excusa pas. En se rattrapant de justesse à la rampe, le badge lui glissa des mains et tomba. Paniquée de ne rien voir au sol, elle eut peur qu'on le lui casse en marchant dessus. Pourtant elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'attendre que le flot d'élève se tarisse. Dès que ce fut le cas, elle descendit marche par marche en détaillant chaque parcelle du sol, vainement.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda une voix qui la figea sur place.

\- N-naruto ! bégaya-t-elle avant de voir le badge qu'il lui tendait. Oui !

Elle le prit et le retourna dans tous les sens, par chance il n'était pas endommagé, juste un peu sali.

\- Tu supportes l'équipe de l'ombre ? C'est leur badge non ?

\- Tu connais tous les...

Il éclata de rire et sa question mourut avant d'être posée.

\- Non ! Déjà ceux des finalistes et puis les équipes intéressantes, mais c'est surtout parce que je me suis déjà battu contre eux ! déclara-t-il fièrement. Alors ils m'intéressent ! Un jour je les exploserai !

\- S-Sérieusement ? balbutia-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Et ouais ! Toi tu les connais ?

\- Euh, ben je... En... en quelque sorte.

Sasuke qui écoutait avec désintérêt leur conversation, croisa les bras.

\- Ça veut dire non. On y va ? On a autre chose à faire.

\- Ah c'est vrai ! On a des trucs prévus ! À plus Hinata ! Je leur passerai le coucou pour toi !

Elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise puis repensa à ce que Naruto avait dit. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, il avait perdu et voulait arriver à les battre et aussi passer le bonjour à Hinata de la part... de Hinata. Elle retint un rire, peut-être qu'elle lui dirait la vérité à ce moment là.

.-~-~-.

Si elle reprenait confiance petit à petit dans Switch Universe, ce n'était pas toujours le cas en réalité et en particulier en cours de mathématiques. Quand le professeur Orochimaru finit par leur rendre le contrôle qu'ils avaient fait une semaine plus tôt, Hinata sentit son estomac se serrer.  
Elle détestait l'attente lorsque le professeur rendait les copies.

\- Félicitation, déclara-t-il à son attention. Vous vous enfoncez dans votre médiocrité !

Hinata fixa le cinq écrit à l'encre rouge et serra les dents. Pourtant elle avait travaillé, comme avant chaque contrôle. Mais en maths elle n'arrivait à rien. Sa seule égoïste satisfaction fut d'entendre les commentaires déçus ou énervés autour d'elle, signifiant qu'elle était pas la seule à avoir échoué. Comme les trois quart de la classe, elle prêta attention lorsque Orochimaru arriva à hauteur de Gaara.

\- Une petite baisse de régime M. No Sabaku ? railla-t-il en posant la copie. C'est très décevant.

Personne n'eut le temps de voir la note et Gaara ne répondit pas aux questions des autres. De son côté Hinata se sentit légèrement coupable, le contrôle portait en partit sur les cours qu'elle ne lui avait pas passé pour rester s'entraîner à Switch Universe. Et comme par hasard, il ratait ce contrôle là ?  
À la fin du cours elle s'esquiva discrètement et le rattrapa.

\- G-Gaara ?

L'interpellé se retourna, les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta note et euh... de ne pas t'avoir donné les cours...

Il hocha négativement la tête.

\- J'ai eu 19, lâcha-t-il avec indifférence.

Surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui arracha un sourire à Gaara. Son cœur rata un battement juste à ce sourire. Puis le charme fut rompu par un groupe de leur classe.

\- Eh tu t'es foiré ? lança une voix à l'intention de Gaara. T'as eu combien ? C'est si catastrophique que ça ? Parce que là tu la ramène plus hein ?

Hinata se retourna vers eux et reconnut Suigetsu, Karin, Keichiro l'ami de Kiba, et un autre qui parlait rarement, il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Juugo. C'était Suigetsu qui avait parlé et sa remarque la révolta intérieurement, Gaara ne s'était jamais vanté de quoi que ce soit ! Et par-dessus tout il n'avait rien raté.

\- Ça fait quoi d'être comme nous maintenant ? se moqua Keichiro.

Les poings serrés, Hinata cherchait le courage d'intervenir mais Gaara lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Elle le suivit sans hésiter, laissant les autres en plan, ce qu'ils n'apprécièrent pas. Karin insista :

\- Laisse-le Keichiro, tu vois bien qu'il veut pécho.

Elle ricana.

Hinata sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes et quand Gaara fit volte-face, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Son regard bleu s'était fait meurtrier et Karin perdit son assurance. Cependant elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et conserva un sourire de plus en plus figé.

\- Quoi ? J'ai touché juste ? Fallait être plus discret mec, tout le monde t'a grillé en maths. Si tu voulais pas que ça se sache fallait pas jouer les héros, maintenant tu ne...

Elle s'interrompit quand Gaara s'avança vers elle et la saisit par le col de son pull violet. Les quelques élèves qui restaient dans le couloir les fixaient tous. Alors que la situation ne semblait pas pouvoir être pire, Juugo qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, asséna un violent coup de poing à Gaara, le faisant reculer. Par réflexe, Hinata fit un pas en avant, le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Ne la touche pas, ordonna Juugo d'une voix menaçante en se mettant devant Karin.

Suigetsu en profita pour repousser Gaara et lui arracher son sac. Gaara tenta de le lui reprendre mais l'autre en vida le contenu sur le sol. Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, Suigetsu lança le classeur de maths à Keichiro.

\- Attrape, s'exclama-t-il en riant.

L'autre le saisit à la volée et commença à fouiller. Figée sur place, Hinata croisa le regard du No Sabaku. Il avait l'air prêt à faire un meurtre mais quand il ferma les yeux, elle eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à garder son calme.  
Keichiro s'arrêta soudain de tourner les feuilles et jura.

\- Alors ? Il a eu combien ? railla Suigetsu.

\- Laisse tomber, répondit-il en jetant le classeur contre un casier.

Il s'ouvrit sous le choc et ses feuilles volèrent en tous sens. Ce fut la goutte d'eau : en une fraction de seconde, Gaara empoigna Keichiro et lui envoya un coup de genou qui le fit s'effondrer en criant. Suigetsu se précipita vers son ami en insultant Gaara. Ce dernier les dépassa et ramassa brutalement ses feuilles de cours. Autour d'eux, les élèves étaient de plus en plus nombreux et chuchotaient frénétiquement.

L'esprit pétrifié, comme si une coulée de béton lui emprisonnait le cerveau, Hinata s'agenouilla pour ramasser le sac noir qui traînait au sol, remettant maladroitement les affaires dedans. Elle se redressa lorsque Gaara arriva à côté d'elle et lui tendit ce qu'elle avait pu récupérer.  
Soudain, les élèves à côté d'eux s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un professeur. Hinata reconnut Kurenai qu'elle avait eu les deux années précédentes. Celle-ci jaugea la scène du regard et prit un air sévère. Suigetsu qui aidait Keichiro à se relever accabla Gaara d'accusations et Kurenai les envoya tout les trois s'expliquer chez le principal.

En les regardant s'éloigner, Hinata regrettait si fort de n'avoir rien fait pour aider qu'elle s'élança à la poursuite du professeur Kurenai, se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves. La cloche retentit et elle l'ignora. Elle serait en retard, son stress augmenta à cette pensée mais ne la fit même pas ralentir : elle avait une quête à accomplir !  
Elle traversa la cour et atteint presque l'entrée du bâtiment administratif où arrivaient le professeur et les trois élèves.

\- Professeur ! m'interpella-t-elle, faisant se retourner les quatre.

Kurenai sembla la reconnaître et Hinata en fut légèrement rassurée. Elle aimait bien cette prof et savait qu'elle était juste.

\- Mademoiselle Hyuga ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, est-ce que ça peut attendre ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête alors que sa respiration se coupait dans sa gorge.

\- Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme Suigetsu l'a prétendu, ils sont venus avec leurs insultes et Gaara n'a fait que répliquer.

Le professeur Kurenai passa une main devant son visage en soupirant d'agacement.

\- On l'a pas frappé, _nous_ ! grinça Keichiro en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- C'était pas mieux, souffla-t-elle suffisamment fort pour qu'ils entendent, parce qu'elle _voulait_ qu'ils entendent. Et tout ça juste parce que vous ne supportez pas d'être loin derrière lui..

Les derniers mots lui avaient coûté notamment car le principal intéressé était là. Mais c'était dit. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- T'es sérieuse ?! lâcha Keichiro, haussant la voix.

\- Stop, intervint le professeur Kurenai d'un ton sans appel. Mademoiselle Hyuga, j'ai entendu. Maintenant si vous avez cours retournez-y, vous êtes en retard. Vous trois chez le directeur.

Hinata acquiesça et obéit, espérant que les deux autres auraient plus de mal à se faire passer pour les victimes à présent.

En toquant à la porte, elle se rendit compte que sa main tremblait légèrement. Cette _quête_ l'avait réellement poussée au-delà de ce qu'elle se croyait capable d'accomplir et elle en tira une petite fierté.

.-~-~-.

Les trois élèves ne revinrent qu'à la fin de l'heure et elle fut fusillée du regard par Keichiro alors que Suigetsu l'ignora froidement. En revanche, elle baissa les yeux dès que Gaara entra. Kurenai échangea deux mots avec le professeur Asuma puis quitta la pièce.

Dès que le cours s'acheva, Hinata fut assaillie par les questions d'Ino et Sakura.

\- Pourquoi tu étais en retard ?

\- C'est vrai qu'ils se sont battus ? Tu étais avec eux ?

\- Et tu as pu parler à Gaara ? Il a eu combien en maths ?

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras et s'y cacha sans répondre, elle ne voulait plus y penser. Dès qu'elle le faisait elle regrettait et voulait disparaître.

\- Hinata ? Ça va ?

Elle acquiesça faiblement.  
Ino et Sakura échangèrent un regard inquiet et la laissèrent ranger ses affaires, laissant de côté leur curiosité. Lorsque Suigetsu passa à côté d'elle, il renversa au sol une bonne partie de ses affaires et s'excusa avec un sourire lui prouvant qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas, et ne s'en arrêterait pas là.

Le lendemain, son sac disparut mystérieusement. Elle le retrouva aux objets trouvés après qu'un élève l'ait ramassé derrière un banc où elle n'était jamais allée.  
Son argent n'était bien sur plus dans son porte-monnaie lorsqu'elle vérifia. Pas qu'elle en avait beaucoup sur elle mais le geste suffit à la faire se sentir mal. On avait fouillé dans ses affaires, c'était... dérangeant.

Cela se reproduit plusieurs fois, parfois dans la même journée mais elle s'arrangea pour ne pas impliquer ses amies. Envenimer la situation étant la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, Hinata s'arrangea donc pour être plus prudente.

À la sortie des cours du jeudi, elle se fit bousculer du haut des escaliers, manqua la première marche et ne put que remercier ses réflexes d'être encore debout. Ino se retourna vivement vers Suigetsu et se mit à crier sans prévenir :

\- Dis pas pardon surtout !

Le concerné l'ignora proprement.

\- Non mais je rêve, c'est quoi son problème ?! Et c'est pas la première fois qu'il s'en prend à toi, souligna-t-elle durement, son regard lançant des éclairs. C'est en rapport avec la bagarre pas vrai ? Tu étais bien partie voir Gaara ?

Hinata acquiesça et finit par leur raconter les détails de l'altercation alors qu'ils passaient le portail en fer gris du lycée.

\- Eh ben, souffla Sakura lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge.

\- Ça explique pas mal de chose. C'était aussi eux le coup de tes affaires qui disparaissent ? voulut savoir Ino.

\- Je suppose, répondit Hinata en haussant les épaules. Mais s'il vous plaît n'intervenez pas, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Si tu crois qu'on va les laisser te pourrir la vie tu nous connais mal ! On t'a déjà aidée, tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?

\- Oui ! l'appuya Sakura. Hors de question qu'on te laisse tomber.

Hinata resta silencieuse, fixant sans les voir les voitures qui défilaient devant elle.

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, loin de là, finit-elle par répondre. Mais je ne suis pas la seule concernée cette fois.

Puis elle amena enfin le sujet qui la tracassait.

\- Quand Karin à dit que Gaara s'était grillé en jouant les héros et que tout le monde avait compris, de quoi elle parlait ?

Cette fois, Ino eut un soupir.

\- Hinata, la seule fois où je l'ai vu « jouer les héros » c'est quand il t'a empêché d'être virée.

La Hyuga rougit furieusement et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Il ne me connaît pas !

\- Pas plus que tu ne le connais, c'est vrai.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse si c'est ce que tu insinues, protesta-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Quelque chose semblait sonner faux.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel dont les nuages avaient pris la teinte rose-bleutée du début de soirée. Une chose était sûre, elle avait tourné la page « Naruto ». Sans même s'en rendre compte.  
Et oui, elle ressentait bien un petit coup au cœur quand elle était avec Gaara. Mais il y avait Kahaen. Et elle était complètement perdue.  
Apercevant le chemin où elle se séparait de ses amies, elle s'esquiva rapidement, désireuse de se débarrasser de la confusion qui avait envahi son esprit.

Elle traversa la maison silencieuse et passa devant la porte de sa sœur autour de laquelle filtrait de la lumière. À cette heure-ci, son père ne devait pas encore être rentré du travail. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle jeta son sac sur son lit et prit son mal en patience en s'avançant dans ses devoirs.

\- - Connexion - -

Kahaen était déjà là lorsqu'elle se matérialisa sur la map de Switch Universe.  
Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers le donjon qu'ils écumaient depuis la veille à la recherche d'un meilleur équipement pour l'assassin.  
Ce dernier se téléporta à l'intérieur et elle ne tarda pas à le suivre. Ils terminèrent rapidement l'instance dans un silence légèrement étrange. Puis Kahaen s'assit sur le morceau d'un mur effondré, attendant que les mobs se régénèrent.

\- Comment ça se passe ? lâcha-t-il soudain, brisant le silence des ruines.

La Prêtresse comprit qu'il faisait référence à l'histoire entre elle et Suigetsu.

L'assassin avait vite remarqué sa récente préoccupation dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire, même en jeu, et elle lui avait fait part de ses tracas. Étonnamment il l'avait écouté sans faire de commentaires ou chercher à lui dicter la conduite à suivre et Hinata s'en était sentie légèrement soulagée.  
Simplement heureuse de savoir qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui.

\- J'ai peut être fait une bêtise, fit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il la laissa continuer sans rien dire.

\- Mes amies ont compris ce qui se passait et pourquoi.

\- Comment ?

\- On était en haut d'un escalier et ils ont essayé de m'en faire tomber. Ça aurait pu mal finir si je ne m'étais pas rattrapée, j'ai peur qu'elles s'inquiètent et cherchent à s'en mêler, alors j'ai préféré leur expliquer.

Kahaen ne dit rien mais son regard envoyait des éclairs et elle se demanda si s'était réellement une bonne idée de lui faire part de tout ça.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dû tout nier en bloc, si elles se retrouvent liées à tout ça et qu'ils les prennent en grippe aussi...

\- Tu n'es pas responsable, la coupa-t-il avant de retourner à l'assaut des monstres.

La seule personne de qui elle s'était gardée de parler à l'assassin était Gaara. Principalement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir sa relation avec lui. Et il y avait autre chose qui la tracassait, une intuition, mais impossible de déterminer quoi...

\- - Déconnexion - -


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, elle eut tout le mal du monde à convaincre Ino de rester en place et s'évertua à éviter Suigetsu et Keichiro. Ses efforts furent mis à mal étant donné que les deux semblaient avoir décidé de faire le travail contraire.

Elle quitta ses amies à la pause déjeuner, pensant éviter une confrontation inutile, et traversa la cour recouverte de graviers blancs jusqu'au bâtiment moderne où se déroulaient les trois-quarts de ses cours.  
Elle s'y engouffra, profitant de la pénombre et du silence apporté par la pause déjeuner. Des éclats de voix la firent soudain sursauter. Ils provenaient de l'étage. S'approchant du vieil escaliers à pas de loup, elle monta à l'étage sans toucher à la rambarde poussiéreuse puis longea le mur, restant cachée dans l'ombre, à l'angle du couloir. Les voix lui parvinrent clairement.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de lui foutre la paix... Plusieurs fois !

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. C'était Gaara, elle n'en avait aucun doute.

\- Oh ! T'as qu'à la coller et on pourra plus rien lui faire ! plaisanta l'autre d'un ton mauvais. C'est pas comme l'idée te déplaisait pas vrai ?

Elle eut un doute. Cette voix... Suigetsu ? Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas parler d'elle, si ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'vais te montrer comment faire, continua l'autre. Tu verras c'est pas compliqué ! Surtout une fille comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'elle oserait même pas dire non.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et elle comprit que les deux devaient se battre. Un choc plus violent que les autres la fit reculer et elle pressa son poing contre sa bouche sans oser regarder ce qui se passait. Dans le long silence qui suivit, la tension monta en flèche.

\- Tu sais quoi ? fit soudain Suigetsu du ton de celui cherche à masquer sa douleur. Au final c'est pas drôle de la martyriser, elle réagit même pas ! Mais on a continué, parce que toi par contre...

Un nouveau choc l'interrompit et cette fois-ci, Hinata était sûre que le mur n'avait rien avoir là-dedans.

\- Ça s'arrête. Maintenant.

\- Si tu insistes, céda finalement Suigetsu avec un quelque chose de moqueur dans la voix, alors que des bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers elle.

Hinata sentit son cœur marteler douloureusement sa poitrine en réalisant que jamais elle n'aurait le temps de redescendre sans que Gaara ne la voit ou ne l'entende.

\- Eh, après qu'on se soit fait convoquer, ce serait problématique si tu devais te faire virer pour une bagarre, non ?

Elle se figea et Gaara dut faire de même car les pas cessèrent.

Une voix lointaine qu'elle n'avait pas entendue jusque là lui parvint, et elle crut reconnaître celle de Keichiro. Sans comprendre exactement ce qu'il disait, le message restait clair : il avait filmé. Et c'était du chantage.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi révoltée qu'à ce moment-là. Les poings serrés, elle repensa à Switch Universe. Jamais elle n'affrontait de front les ennemis, il devait y avoir une autre solution...  
Elle tenta de se calmer et de réfléchir tout en descendant silencieusement l'escalier. Sa quête : récupérer la vidéo et la supprimer.

Les ennemis : Keichiro et Suigetsu.

Bon, même si elle courait suffisamment vite, ça restait clairement bancal mais elle ferait avec, c'était une course contre la montre.

Hinata traversa le couloir de l'étage inférieur en courant à moitié, passant devant certaines salles de classe ouvertes où quelques élèves la suivirent des yeux, curieux. Arrivée au pied de l'autre escalier, elle franchit les marches quatre à quatre et se planqua à l'angle du couloir pour évaluer la situation.

Keichiro était à un mètre d'elle, de dos. Visiblement il voulait garder une distance de sécurité avec Gaara. Une grande distance, nota-t-elle avec amusement. Malheureusement pour lui, cela le plaçait à portée de la jeune fille.  
Son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre, mais pour une fois, elle pouvait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à quelqu'un qui lui pourrissait la vie ! Et elle n'allait pas le rater.

Un silence l'obligea à réagir. Keichiro arrivait vers elle, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Débranchant son cerveau, elle bondit et le percuta violemment au moment où il tournait vers elle. Elle chercha immédiatement le téléphone des yeux et lui arracha des mains avant de tenter de s'éloigner. Il l'attrapa immédiatement par le bras, l'empêchant de fuir.

\- Lâche-moi ! s'entendit-elle crier d'une voix suraiguë.

Surpris, Keichiro obéit une demi-seconde de trop.

Elle lui fila aussitôt entre les doigts et dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse en priant pour ne pas se casser la figure. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas distancer longtemps les « ennemis », elle déverrouilla le téléphone sans cesser de cavaler. Aucun mot de passe ne le protégeait, elle ouvrit les photos, les mains tremblantes.

\- Lâche mon portable ! s'exclama la voix furieuse de Keichiro dans son dos. Rend-moi ça ou tu vas le regretter !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hinata alors qu'elle pianotait précipitamment sur l'écran. Lorsqu'elle valida la modification, un poids énorme quitta ses épaules. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à lui rendre le portable sans se faire massacrer.

Elle se rassura en songeant qu'ils n'oseraient pas, ça leur attirerait trop de problèmes. Et hors de question de sortir dans la cour poursuivie par les deux crétins. Jamais elle ne supporterait d'attirer l'attention sur elle comme ça. Elle se retourna donc, dos à la porte gris sombre du bâtiment en tendant le téléphone comme un rempart devant elle.

\- Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ?! enragea Suigetsu en la fusillant du regard.

Elle réussit à ne pas baisser les yeux, l'adrénaline lui ayant presque donné des ailes.

\- Vous m'avez fait bien pire, leur rappela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, en partie dû à la course.

Keichiro lui arracha le portable des mains et le déverrouilla, certainement pour vérifier que la vidéo était toujours là. Et c'était le cas. Hinata recula instinctivement quand un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Gaara s'était stoppé au milieu du vieil escalier et les regardait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Suigetsu en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Keichiro pendant qu'Hinata se décalait discrètement vers les escaliers pour rejoindre Gaara.

L'autre ricana.

\- Elle l'a pas supprimé, se moqua-t-il d'un ton victorieux.

\- Montre !

La Hyuga en profita pour s'éclipser, se retenant de sourire.

\- On devrait partir avant qu'ils ne la regardent, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Gaara.

Il finit de remonter l'escalier, suivi par Hinata qui se demandait combien de fois elle avait fait le tour de ce bâtiment. Dès qu'ils atteignirent le palier du premier, un juron leur parvint.

Elle vit Gaara se retourner une demi-seconde.

\- Il n'y a plus vraiment de vidéo, enfin elle est raccourcie à même pas une seconde, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, à nouveau intimidée.

\- C'était pas plus simple de l'effacer ?

\- Je voulais avoir le temps de partir, répondit-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher un sourire.

Gaara s'arrêta alors qu'ils sortaient dans la cours par l'autre bout du bâtiment et croisa les bras. Hinata en profita pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis par les troubles fêtes.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en es mêlée ? fit-il sans qu'elle n'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il pensait.

\- Oh euh... J-je montais quand j'ai vu Keichiro qui parlait d'une vidéo et j'ai... j'ai vu une occasion de leur rendre la pareille, mentit-elle d'un ton beaucoup trop hésitant à son goût, pour les derniers jours, je veux dire, parce que... parce qu'ils étaient de plus en plus insupportables.

Elle détestait mentir, mais avouer qu'elle était là depuis un moment et avait surpris une bonne partie de leur conversation ? Hors de question.

\- - Connexion - -

Lorsqu'elle ce connecta à Switch Universe le soir même, Kahaen ne la rejoignit pas immédiatement. Pour passer le temps, elle s'amusa à faire le tour de la capitale bondée en donnant des buffs aux joueurs qui la gratifiaient d'un sourire.

Puis, comme il ne se connectait toujours pas, elle passa le pont-levis, profitant de la brise paisible. Le soleil se levait au-dessus des montagnes recouverte une neige étincelante qui n'était pas là la veille. En consultant ses statistiques, la prêtresse eut une nouvelle surprise : ils étaient la veille de la demi-finale.

Qu'elle soit passé à côté de quelque chose de cette importance reflétait parfaitement le brouillard qui avait empoisonné son esprit les derniers jours.

Hinata rentra à la capitale et allait s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre lorsque l'assassin se matérialisa finalement dans un nuage sombre et la salua. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. C'était de plus en plus souvent le cas ces derniers jours mais dès qu'elle lui en parlait, la situation s'enlisait. Elle décida donc de lui sourire sans rien dire à propos de sa propre journée.

Il se dirigea hors de la ville et elle le suivit : une quête les attendaient.

\- Ça s'est arrangé pour toi ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'épais feuillage des végétaux bordant la montagne.

Prise de court, elle marmonna un rapide « oui ».

\- Et pour de vrai maintenant ? insista-t-il, légèrement acide.

Hinata fixa le dos de sa cape, un peu perdue. C'était elle qui l'énervait ou elle faisait les frais de sa mauvaise journée ? Jamais elle n'avait eu le droit à ce ton, peut-être qu'il avait plus de problèmes qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

\- J-Je crois que ça va s'arranger, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

Étant donné qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de Gaara, elle trouvait difficile de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

\- C'est compliqué, tenta-t-elle d'esquiver.

\- Tout l'était, si tu commences à me parler de tes problèmes, finis.

La prêtresse ralentit légèrement l'allure. Cette fois, elle était convaincue d'avoir fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu. Mais quoi ?

Elle s'arrêta et l'assassin fit volte face.

\- C'est compliqué, répéta-t-elle. Ça va nous faire perdre du temps.

En guise de réponse, il lâcha la poignée de ses sabres et croisa les bras.

Hinata repensa à Gaara et chassa la stupide impression qu'il l'entendrait si elle parlait de lui.

\- En fait tout ça, ça a commencé parce que je me suis mêlée d'une altercation entre ceux dont je t'ai parlé et quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle inspira légèrement en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à comment tourner la suite.

\- Je les ai revus aujourd'hui et ils se disputaient, je crois.

\- Mais encore ?

Hinata se remémora instinctivement la scène.

\- Ils se sont battus, fit-elle en grimaçant. Mais ça devrait s'arrêter, je pense.

Étrangement, il ne chercha pas plus loin et reprit leur route. Le silence pesant semblait creuser un fossé entre eux.

Vers minuit, ils rentrèrent à la capitale et un messager vêtu aux couleurs de leur faction passa devant eux, clamant qu'il avait une quête spéciale à proposer, uniquement réservée aux niveaux 100 encore en liste pour le tournoi.  
Hinata se tourna vers son partenaire mais ce dernier se dirigea vers le PNJ sans rien dire.

Elle fit de même, silencieuse.

\- Cette quête vous ouvrira des capacités uniques ! Elle n'est disponible que pour six heures, à partir de minuit ! Tentez votre chance !

Ils acceptèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. La première étape était de trouver un portail au cœur de la forêt, dans une région adjacente à celle où ils se trouvaient.

Pendant une bonne partie du chemin, Hinata ne dit rien, hésitant à parler. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kahaen lui en voulait, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à trouver une solution.

La prêtresse ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser puis se ravisa, que pouvait-elle bien dire de toute façon ?

Qu'elle soit dans un jeu ou non, elle restait elle-même, timide, inutile et ennuyeuse. Peut-être que c'était ça qui avait agacé Kahaen ? Il ne voulait peut-être plus rester avec elle et entendre ses problèmes ? Elle ralentit imperceptiblement l'allure.

C'était parfaitement possible.

Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer et tenta de résister en pensant à autre chose. Elle détestait cette montagne russe qui la balançait du bonheur au désespoir en quelques secondes.  
La prêtresse finit par se figer, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

L'assassin fit instantanément de même et se retourna vers elle, mais une petite distance c'était déjà creusée entre eux.

\- J-je vais peut être y aller, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, la gorge serrée.

Kahaen ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer et elle en conclut qu'elle avait eu raison. Puis elle se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas finir le tournoi sans elle et que sans la quête, elle serait encore moins utile, alors elle ravala ses sanglots.

\- Ah, mais j'avais oublié la quête, je m'en irai juste après alors, se rattrapa-t-elle maladroitement en forçant un sourire.

Ils reprirent leur route dans une ambiance plus lourde encore.

Au fin fond d'un lac souterrain, ils découvrirent un immense trou illuminé de bleu et dont les rebords étaient finement sculpté dans la roche brillante.  
Le franchir les transporta dans une salle blanche aseptisée et dépourvue de toute décoration. En son centre, se tenait un PNJ habillé de foulards multicolores et d'un ridicule pantalon bouffant. Derrière lui s'élevaient trois portes noires identiques.

\- Je vais vous conter une énigme, les accueillit-il en ouvrant ses bras à leur approche. Mais avant, vous devez connaître quelques règles. Lorsque j'aurais fini de parler, trois passages correspondant aux trois choix possibles s'ouvriront derrière moi pour cinq minutes. Si vous échouez à trouver le bon, la quête ne sera plus disponible. Vous pourrez bien entendu emprunter des chemins différents. Prêts ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Kahaen sans la consulter.

Hinata déglutit et se fit très attentive à l'énigme que le PNJ racontait avec de grands gestes.

\- Votre but est de survivre et pour cela, trois voies s'offrent à vous. Dans la première, un feu ardent ravage tout ce qui s'y trouve, faisant fondre acier et métal en quelques secondes, choisirez-vous les flammes de l'enfer ? Ce qui vous attend dans la deuxième est une horde de bêtes féroces affamées, qui attendent depuis des années leur prochain repas, vous ferez vous déchiqueter pour assouvir leur insatiable appétit ? Ou préférerez-vous la dernière option, celle où patientent les plus dangereux meurtrier de l'univers, libres et armés, enfermés-là pour le bien de tous, et vous attendant pour être leur nouvelle victime ?

À l'instant où il acheva sa phrase, l'une des portes s'enflamma, l'autre fut transpercée par de longs crocs tranchant et des barbelés virent s'accrocher à la dernière.

\- Dernière indication, vos compétences et armes n'existent pas derrière ses portails, vous redeviendrez de simples mortels en les franchissant.

Hinata eut un soupir intérieur. Elle qui pensait que ses soins où les armes de Kahaen pouvaient être la solution au problème. Elle tenta de réfléchir mais son esprit semblait vidé. Kahaen fixa les trois solutions et au bout de quelques secondes, se dirigea silencieusement vers celui du milieu et le franchit.

La prêtresse hésita à le suivre, avait-elle le droit de faire ça alors qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la réponse ? Elle finit par craindre de dépasser le temps impartit et franchit à son tour le portail des bêtes féroces.

Elle se retrouva alors au milieu d'une vaste plaine aux couleurs désertiques, s'attendant à être attaquée de tout part. Mais rien ne bougeait. En regardant aux alentours elle aperçut que ça et là, sur la terre desséchée, se trouvait des ossements immenses, rongés par le temps. Maintenant qu'elle la voyait, la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

« Attendant depuis des années leur prochain repas... »

Est-ce que Kahaen avait compris ça depuis le début ?

De l'autre côté de la pleine, elle le trouva avec un autre PNJ et le suivit au travers des neuf autres énigmes qu'il résolut sans difficulté. Elle ne trouva la réponse qu'à trois d'entre elles mais n'osa rien dire et se contenta de rester derrière l'assassin.

À la fin de la quête, un PNJ en costume de fou portant une lourde couronne les accueillit.

\- Félicitations ! scanda-t-il en lançant des confettis et des rubans sur les deux joueurs silencieux avant de sortir un tambourin qu'il secoua en guise de musique.

Une lumière doré similaire au changement de niveau les entoura et ils furent téléportés à la capitale de leur faction.

Sans rien dire, Kahaen se déconnecta.

La prêtresse se retrouva seule au milieu de la foule et partit se réfugier dans la dense forêt bordant les montagnes sans pouvoir retenir des larmes amères. Elle ralentit l'allure et continua d'aller au hasard jusqu'à croiser un groupe de joueurs. Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour avant qu'une voix ne l'interpelle.

\- Hynae ?! Eh !

C'était un guerrier blond de la faction adverse qui l'interpellait, une hache et une épée accrochées dans son dos. Un sorcier l'accompagnait, portant une longue cape noire qui retombait en capuche et cachait son visage, seules ses mains illuminées d'un rouge ardent étaient visibles.

Elle recula par précaution, prête à les paralyser pour fuir.

\- Hey ! Tu te souviens de nous ? On s'est battu avec Kahaen et toi une fois ! Même qu'on a presque gagné !

La prêtresse fronça légèrement les sourcils puis reconnut les deux joueurs venus les défier pour la prime de Kahaen. C'était peut-être eux et elle s'en fichait.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait ainsi face à d'autres personnes : ils ne savaient pas qui elle était et n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux, alors elle ne fit aucun effort pour se faire accepter.

\- Et ?

\- Vous êtes qualifiés aux demi-finales ! J'le savais ! J'ai une amie qui est fan de votre équipe d'ailleurs, j'te passe le bonjour de sa part!

Hinata fronça légèrement les sourcils parce que la façon qu'il avait de parler combiné à ce qu'il venait de dire...

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Dans ce jeu ? Aucune idée mais elle est de ta faction si tu la cherche ! Elle est timide aussi !

Si ce joueur parlait d'elle, alors c'était bien Naruto qu'elle avait devant elle. Et pour la première fois, il semblait vraiment manifester de l'intérêt pour elle.

\- Naruto ?

\- Hein ?! Tu me connais ?! Je suis trop célèbre !

Il y eut un petit silence avant que le sorcier n'intervienne.

\- Attends, c'est toi Hynae ?

Elle acquiesça pendant que le guerrier passait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

\- Bah quoi ? fit-il.

La prêtresse se fit la réflexion qu'il était mieux que l'assassin soit parti. Elle préférait qu'il ignore qui elle était bien plus qu'avoir l'attention de Naruto.

\- Ne dites pas qui je suis, leur demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- C'est inutile si tu comptes aller jusqu'en finale, lui fit remarquer le sorcier, qui devait être Sasuke, d'une voix ennuyée.

\- D'ici là au moins, je ne veux pas que ça se sache, insista-t-elle légèrement irritée.

Effectivement, il avait raison mais elle était déjà sur les nerfs et il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que les autres en ont quelque chose à faire d'Hinata ?

\- Les autres je m'en fiche, c'est à Kahaen que je pense, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Quelle différence ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, les réflexions du sorcier la firent littéralement sortir de ses gonds.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! Ça ne te concerne pas il me semble ?

\- Attends ! s'exclama Naruto. C'est toi Hinata ?

Elle détourna le regard, agacée comme jamais et fit de son mieux pour ne pas exploser.

\- C'est génial ! Whaaa j'aurai pas cru dit-donc !

La prêtresse hocha les épaules.

\- Non, c'est pas moi, lâcha-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Sasuke alors qu'elle aurait voulu déchaîner ses pouvoirs sur lui. Je vais y aller.

\- Ah ? répondit le guerrier, perdu.

\- - Déconnexion - -

Hinata retira le casque et s'assit sur son lit dans la pénombre. Le cadre lumineux du réveil indiquait quatre heures du matin. Jamais elle ne s'était éveillée si tôt un samedi... Elle soupira, regrettant déjà de s'être laissée emporter par la colère. Mais intérieurement, elle se fichait de se que Sasuke pouvait penser d'elle, il était toujours là à regarder les autres de haut, comment quelqu'un de si hautain pouvait être le meilleur ami de Naruto ?

Elle attrapa son portable et relut les messages qu'elle avait échangé avec Kahaen. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se rendit compte de l'importance qu'il avait peu à peu pris dans sa vie.

Le soir même, ce serait le samedi de la demi-finale, comment allait-elle se passer si leur équipe restait dans cet état d'esprit ? S'il perdaient, ce serait probablement la fin... mais s'ils étaient qualifiés alors il verrait qui elle était vraiment...

Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Dès huit heures, elle envoya un message à Ino en quête d'un peu de soutien mais resta sans réponse.

Vers onze heure, on sonnait à la porte et son père l'appela.

\- Hinata ! Descends, c'est pour toi.

La jeune fille obéit avec appréhension avant de découvrir ses deux amies dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Hey !

\- Salut, vous êtes venues ?

\- J'ai vu ton message, c'est toujours mieux de parler en vrai ! sourit Ino.

L'adulte les laissa et elle en profita pour les faire entrer.

\- Ce n'est pas si important, mentit-elle en faignant un sourire.

\- Ouais, ouais, sauf que tu nous demandes jamais de l'aide, alors pour une fois, on est là ! répondit Sakura en la poussant à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Hinata eut un vrai sourire et s'assit à son bureau avant de se tourner vers ses amies.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Il n'y en a pas qu'un...

Elle tenta de leur expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'aide qu'elle avait reçu de Gaara jusqu'à la partie qu'elle avait faîte le soir même.

\- Eh ben, ça m'a l'air compliqué tout ça...

\- Le plus important ça m'a l'air d'être ton Kahaen. Et il devait avoir un problème avant que tu n'ailles le voir parce que c'est pas du tout comme ça que je l'imaginais.

\- Mais et s'il en avait assez de jouer avec moi ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, la coupa Ino. Envois-lui un message.

\- Maintenant ? M-Mais...

\- Demande-lui ce qui n'allait pas ! Aller !

Hinata attrapa son téléphone avec réticence.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'écris ?

\- « Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas hier ».

\- Mais ça fait un peu froid...

\- Bah demande le autrement !

 _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Elle hésita puis effaça le message sous le regard d'Ino qui soupira.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais je crois qu'on s'est disputé alors je ne peux pas demander ça, c'est bizarre.

\- Bon donne moi ça !

\- Non ! J-je vais écrire.

 _Je ne t'ennuierai plus avec mes problèmes. Désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'étais un peu fatiguée. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

Elle montra le message que ses amies approuvèrent puis appuya sur le bouton envoyer avant de changer d'avis. Ino hocha la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu l'ennuyais puisqu'il voulait savoir mais c'est un début.

\- D'ailleurs, avant de me déconnecter, j'ai rencontré Naruto et Sasuke.

\- Vraiment ? Tu leur as dit que c'était toi, au moins ?

Hinata acquiesça et Sakura eut un grand sourire.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'à dit Naruto ?

\- Pas grand chose, il n'a pas compris tout de suite et j'étais un peu trop... occupée à me disputer avec Sasuke.

Ce fut au tour d'Ino d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Tu as fait ça ? Dommage, il est plus intéressant que ton Naruto.

\- Il est plus méchant surtout, j'étais pas bien, alors supporter ses remarques en plus...

La sonnerie de son téléphone la coupa et elle se figea. Il avait répondu. La jeune fille ouvrit lentement le message, un silence s'étant brusquement abattu sur la pièce.

 _ **Ça ne t'arrive jamais de t'énerver contre quelqu'un ?**_

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment interpréter la réponse, il voulait dire qu'il était fâché contre elle ou qu'elle devait l'être contre lui ?

 _Si, c'est rare mais si, pourquoi ? Tu m'en veux ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que ça arrive ?  
**_

 _Euh tu veux que je sois fâchée ? Je sais pas, si je suis déjà pas de bonne humeur et que quelqu'un en rajoute, ou comme ceux qui ne me laissaient pas tranquille je suppose._

Hinata resta un long moment à fixer l'écran du portable en attendant une réponse, ayant presque oublié la présence de ses amies qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation.

 _ **Ce n'était pas uniquement toi la cause. J'ai d'autres problèmes en ce moment.**_

\- Oh... souffla Hinata, inquiète. Est-ce que ça veut dire que... Que c'était quand même un peu de ma faute ?

\- C'est vrai que... Où alors il était préoccupé par un truc par _rapport_ à toi ?

\- C'est pas possible... S'il avait déjà autre chose à penser et que moi, je suis arrivée avec tous mes problèmes...

\- Oh ! Stop ! l'interrompit Sakura. Tu n'en sais rien, réponds-lui avant de sauter aux conclusions !

 _C'est pour ça que tu étais comme ça ? Je suis désolée, je garderai mes problèmes..._

\- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama Sakura en lui prenant le portable des mains, avant d'effacer puis réécrire la réponse qu'elle envoya sans lui laisser le choix. Voilà, c'est mieux.

Hinata reprit le téléphone et lut le message avec appréhension.

 _Toi aussi tu peux m'en parler si ça ne va pas._

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en lisant le message.

\- Sakura ! J'aurais jamais osé écrire ça !

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas fais si ça avait été une de nous ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Si, bien sur, avoua-t-elle. Mais je... Mais il va trouver ça trop... trop...

 _ **Merci.**_

\- Oh ! s'exclama Ino en apercevant le grand sourire que tentait de cacher Hinata. Dis-moi, ma chère, comment ça se passe avec Naruto ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? répondit-elle, légèrement déstabilisée par le brusque changement de sujet.

\- Tu l'as vu hier et, arrête-moi si je me trompe, tu as préféré te _disputer_ avec Sasuke que tenter de te rapprocher de lui.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, avoua-t-elle.

\- Oui, tu étais trop préoccupée par Kahaen pour ça, acquiesça innocemment Ino.

\- Un peu, mais...

Des coups contre la porte l'interrompirent, son père venait convier ses amies au déjeuner. Vers la fin du repas, il leur proposa même de rester pour la nuit. Hinata fit la moue. Elle était ravie que ses amies soient avec elles mais elle n'aimait pas quand son père feignait le parfait parent devant les invités alors qu'il était si froid en temps normal.  
Le repas finit, elles se rendirent au parc le plus proche et passèrent un agréable moment à parler au soleil avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'Hinata et de s'installer devant un film. Alors que l'heure tournait, un détail plutôt important lui revint à l'esprit. Les demi-finales avaient lieu le soir même ! Et elle avait faillit oublier (encore) !

De plus elle n'avait pas encore déverrouillé les capacités qu'elle avait gagné pendant la dernière quête. Hinata commença à s'agiter et ses amies lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas.

\- C'est ce soir la demi-finale ? s'exclama Ino. Donc on va savoir en direct si tu vas le rencontrer ou pas !

\- Euh... Oui je suppose, répondit Hinata d'un ton inquiet, le cœur battant soudain à vive allure.

Elle tourna le regard vers le réveil et constata qu'il était 17 heures. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 20 heures, elle avait encore un peu de temps.

 _Tu vas venir à quelle heure ?_

 _ **J'y suis.**_

Hinata eut un sourire avant de se demander comment il pouvait répondre en jeu.

\- Du coup vous aller rentrer à quelle heure ?

\- Rentrer ? Il n'y a pas moyen qu'on regarde ton match ?

\- Je vais demander.

Elle rouvrit son portable et Kahaen lui retourna un lien où la finale était retransmise.

\- Si tu veux y aller, on finira le film sans toi, lui sourit Sakura.

\- Allez cours rejoindre ton amoureux, on commencera même la suite sans toi !

\- Ce n'est pas... Oh et puis j'y vais, soupira-t-elle, trop anxieuse pour argumenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Bonne chance ! s'exclama Ino avec un clin d'œil. Gagne-nous cette rencontre !

Hinata eut un petit sourire avant de recouvrir son visage du casque et de souffler. S'ils remportaient cet affrontement... S'ils le remportaient elle verrait Kahaen !

Et cela l'enflammait autant que cela l'effrayait.

\- - Connexion - -


	9. Chapter 9

Dans l'interface virtuelle du casque qui précédait le jeu, Hinata parcourut les paramètres pour retrouver celui qui l'intéressait ; il demandait son numéro de téléphone ainsi que son code pin, au début elle n'avait pas trouvé d'intérêt à le remplir mais elle se doutait à présent de son utilité.  
Comme elle l'avait espéré, une nouvelle icône fit son apparition, lui permettant de recevoir et d'envoyer des messages.

Puis elle fit face au téléporteur menant à Switch Universe.

.-~-~-.

Ce fut la forêt où elle s'était déconnectée la veille qui l'entoura. Elle écrivit immédiatement un MP à Kahaen pour lui signaler sa position puis parcourut ses compétences jusqu'à trouver les trois nouvelles, gagnées lors de la dernière quête.

La première permettait d'ouvrir un passage qui leur permettait soit de franchir rapidement une longue distance soit de traverser des objets solides, cette option ne marchait en revanche que sur de courts obstacles.

La seconde la rendait invulnérable pour cinq secondes.

La troisième compétence la surprit positivement. Une fois le sort lancé, il restait jusqu'à ce que la prêtresse ne le désactive. C'était un bonus de dégâts qu'elle pouvait transférer sur un allié ou un ennemi le temps voulu.  
S'il s'agissait d'un allié il gagnait le bonus de dégâts. Un ennemi serait blessé en premier lieu, puis la compétence permettait de le repérer où qu'il soit jusqu'à une certaine distance.

La prêtresse leva sa main et activa le buff qui se matérialisa à ses côtés sous la forme d'une adorable petite fée à la robe multicolore, de silencieuses clochettes dans les cheveux.

Apercevant Kahaen approcher à sa gauche, elle alla dans sa direction tout en surveillant l'étrange buff du coin de l'œil. La petite fée ne la lâcha pas d'un pouce.

\- Salut, fit-elle, soudain un peu anxieuse.

Ce dernier la salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu as eu quoi comme compétences ? demanda-t-elle pour empêcher un nouveau silence de les glacer.

\- Je vais te montrer.

Il traça un symbole dans les airs et un double de lui-même apparut, parfaitement identique mais en couleur négative, du moins pour les alliés de l'assassin.

\- Oh ! fit-elle surprise. Ça c'est excellent !

\- Pour un assassin, c'est parfait.

Soudain, il disparut. Elle comprit où il était lorsque le reflet d'une lame sous son visage attira son attention. Juste derrière elle.  
Elle se demanda soudain si on pouvait rougir comme on pouvait pleurer dans cet univers.

\- C'est une téléportation ?

\- Sur une cible.

Elle voulut acquiescer mais se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement figée. L'assassin réapparut dans son champ de vision, rangeant son sabre.

\- Et ça c'est la dernière.

Dès qu'elle fut libérée, Hinata vérifia que tout marchait bien ; elle avait cru à un bug du jeu et avait eu légèrement peur de se retrouver coincée.

\- Celle-là est horrible, lâcha-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Il désigna la fée et la prêtresse comprit qu'il voulait connaître de ses capacités à elle. Hinata décida de commencer par se rendre invulnérable.

\- Attaque moi, lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'une aura grise émanait d'elle.

L'assassin ne perdit pas une seconde et la lame fendit l'air puis son avatar sans lui faire le moindre dégâts. Lorsque le sort se termina, elle perdit les trois-quarts de ses points de vie en une seule attaque et recula immédiatement.

\- Cinq secondes, nota son partenaire.

Elle acquiesça et traça un cercle dans les airs, choisissant mentalement une destination ; la capitale. Un portail d'un vert bleuté s'ouvrit devant eux, l'intérieur ressemblant à un liquide en suspension, incolore mais opaque.

Hinata le franchit et se retrouva devant les remparts, comme elle l'avait souhaité, l'assassin arriva après elle et elle annula le sort pour tracer le même cercle sur l'épais mur de briques protégeant la ville. Cette fois, le portail laissait voir l'autre côté et ils franchirent les remparts pour déboucher dans une ruelle peu animée.

Elle songea que ce serait parfait s'ils avaient à s'infiltrer quelque pars. Et même dans une ville insurgée.

\- Ma dernière capacité c'est elle, sourit-elle en désignant la fée. C'est un buff de dégâts et je peux le transférer sur un allié où un ennemi. Si je te considère comme un ennemi et que je te l'envoi...

La fée obéit sans délai et attaqua Kahaen, lui enlevant un dixième de sa vie. Ensuite elle ne le quitta pas.

\- J'ai accès à ta position tant que je ne la rappelle pas où que tu ne t'éloignes pas à plus de cent mètres. Si tu es un allié par contre...

Elle rappela mentalement la fée qui retourna ensuite au près de l'assassin, lui accordant un bouclier.

\- La statistique de tes dégâts a dû augmenter, expliqua-t-elle en lisant le descriptif de la compétence. Je n'avais pas vu le bouclier par contre.

\- C'est bien le cas. De vingt pour cent.

\- C'est énorme ! fit-elle, stupéfaite.

Sachant que l'assassin avait un taux de dégât à 5000 de base plus les 1500 que lui offrait son équipement.

\- Elle te donne... 1300 supplémentaires ? À elle seule ?

Pour la première fois il eut un fin sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

\- Mais c'est complètement abusé quand même. Tu crois qu'il y en a beaucoup qui ont eu cette capacité là ?

La fée revint flotter près d'elle, agitant ses petites couettes.

\- Elles sont uniques, fit simplement l'assassin. C'était dit.

Elle acquiesça et ouvrit les options de jeu d'un geste de la main, se rappelant qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose avant le début du tournoi.

Trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, elle sélectionna l'icône qui lui donnait accès à son téléphone et s'empressa d'écrire à Ino. Sachant que cette dernière transmettrait à Sakura.

 _On peut parler même si je suis en jeu !_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et s'afficha dans une notification d'un bleu transparent. Comme pour son menu, ce n'était visible que par elle.

 _Noté ! Tout se passe bien ?_

 _Oui, c'est mieux que hier :)_

 _Bon, puisque tu es en bonne compagnie, je te laisse ;)_

 _Ino !_

\- Les demi-finales, lui rappela soudain Kahaen.

En consultant l'heure numérique, elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 19h34. Ils se hâtèrent donc vers le centre de la capitale, sous les cris de la foule de joueurs venue soutenir les équipes de leur faction.  
Cette fois-ci, les téléporteurs ne les séparèrent pas, au grand soulagement de la prêtresse. Ils échangèrent un regard et la tension monta d'un cran. Au moment où les barrières tomberaient, tout allait se jouer.

Une poignée de minutes avant le début de l'épreuve, la voix de l'habituel présentateur résonna sur toute la map.

 _\- Chères équipes qui vous battez pour une place en finale ! Chers spectateurs fantômes ou en live ! Bienvenue à tous pour cette demi-finale qui promet d'être palpitante ! Il y aura deux phases importantes ce soir et nous entamons dès à présent la première !_

Le présentateur enchaîna sur les règles. Les quinze équipes qualifiées avaient été réparties en trois groupes sur des maps différentes, les cinq équipes d'une carte devaient, comme la manche précédente, s'éliminer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste non plus cinq mais deux.

Hinata se demanda si les six groupes vainqueurs seraient réunis dans la seconde phase dont le présentateur n'avait encore rien dit.

 _\- Bien, le système d'alliance est toujours autorisé bien entendu !_ précisa ce dernier avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte _. Avec moi ! Le décompte ! 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Goooo !_

À la surprise d'Hinata, Kahaen ne bougea pas lorsque les barrières autour d'eux disparurent.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

\- Mais je fais peut-être erreur, fit-il sans s'expliquer avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Ils devaient chercher une alliance.

Sur leur route, ils croisèrent un groupe de sept joueurs. Le froncement de sourcils de l'assassin renforça l'impression de la prêtresse ; quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'ils finirent enfin par trouver l'autre autre équipe seule, composée de cinq personnes, Kahaen n'alla pas immédiatement vers eux. Il se tourna d'abord vers sa coéquipière, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- J'aurais préféré faire alliance avec une équipe moins nombreuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On ne sait jamais qui retournera sa veste.

\- Alors peut-être qu'on ne devrait simplement pas s'allier ?

\- C'est un pari trop risqué, il y a cinq équipes. Tu ne veux pas être celle qui se retrouvera seule, pas alors que nous sommes deux.

Elle acquiesça, commençant à comprendre l'importance de cette alliance.

\- Alors on devrait vite aller les voir.

Sans répondre, il l'entraîna avec lui vers les autres joueurs. Ces derniers les accueillirent amicalement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas nombreux mais un soignant supplémentaire, ça ne se refuse pas, sourit le prêtre de leur équipe avant de leur présenter leurs membres.

Il y avait deux autres assassins comme Kahaen, deux sorciers et même le prêtre était à moitié spécialisé dans les dégâts. Leur stratégie était claire ; tout découper.

Ensemble, ils se mirent en route à la recherche de cibles potentielles.

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent l'autre équipe de cinq qui était restée seule, le prêtre leur fit signe d'attaquer et les assassins les encerclèrent rapidement. Les joueurs qui avaient senti leur présence s'étaient arrêtés et mis en garde.

Il y avait deux tanks dans l'équipe ennemie, en plus d'un sorcier, un assassin et un prêtre.

Elle suivit Kahaen des yeux et lui envoya la fée pour le soutenir lorsqu'il se rapprocha du sorcier ennemi. Leurs assassins se firent signe et la seconde suivante, attaquèrent. Kahaen fit littéralement disparaître sa cible.

Les deux sorciers alliés finirent le travail et les tanks se retrouvèrent isolés sans réelle chance face au nombre.

Hinata comprit pourquoi cette équipe n'avait pas de vrai soignant, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être blessés.

Ils se remirent en route à la recherche de l'alliance ennemie et Kahaen revint vers elle pour le trajet.

\- Le sorcier n'a eu aucune chance, souffla-t-elle à voix basse pour que leur conversation ne soit pas entendue par leurs alliés.

La fée quitta Kahaen et revint vers son invocatrice, lui rappelant quelque chose.

\- Le bouclier que te donne ce buff... Tu l'as rapidement perdu non ?

\- Il dure cinq secondes.

\- Et combien de...

\- Dix mille, anticipa-t-il. Dix mille points de vie supplémentaires. Pour un tank ça ne représente rien, mais c'est la moitié de mes pv. C'est aussi important que le buff de dégâts.

\- Alors je devrais peut être attendre avant de te l'envoyer ?

\- Je pense. Ça déprendra de la situation, je te laisse juger.

Elle acquiesça, il faudrait qu'elle soit encore plus attentive lors des combats.

Ils entrèrent bientôt dans une jungle à la végétation dense masquant pratiquement toute lumière. Cela rendit leur progression bien plus difficile et dangereuse et ils redoublèrent de prudence.

Quelques minutes après, un de leur allié vint les arrêter silencieusement. Celui qui était partit en éclaireur avait trouvé les ennemis. Tous se regroupèrent à quelques mètres de leurs cible, cherchant une stratégie.

\- Ce qu'on a fait contre l'autre équipe ne peut pas marcher ? demanda doucement la prêtresse à son coéquipier.

\- Ils sont au même nombre que nous, les risques sont plus importants, répondit-il avant de retourner son attention vers les autres.

Le prêtre qui dirigeait leur fit signe de s'éloigner des ennemis et lança d'un ton préoccupé.

\- Vous avez vu qui il y a avec eux ?

\- Ouais, s'exclama un des sorciers à la cape brodée de feuilles mortes. C'est l'équipe FuryFire !

Impossible de savoir s'il était ravi ou désespéré. Hinata retint un sourire amusé et se fit la remarque qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce nom.

\- Ils ont dirigé l'assaut sur les Insurgés avec nous, lui souffla Kahaen avant de s'éloigner du groupe qui se concertait.

La prêtresse le suivit, marchant de son mieux à travers la haute végétation qui entravait ses mouvements.

\- Où sont les ennemis ? fit-elle.

\- Ils se sont arrêtés. Ils nous attendent.

\- Ça va être dur de les prendre par surprise. D'un autre côté, s'ils ont trop confiance...

Elle eut soudain une idée.

\- Je pourrais faire diversion !

Dans le regard sombre de son partenaire, elle vit clairement que la réponse était non.

\- Je peux me rendre invincible et j'ai mon bouclier, insista-t-elle avant de proposer son idée aux autres.

Cette fois, elle reçut un accueil enthousiaste.

\- Alors go ! s'exclama leur prêtre à voix basse.

Hinata déglutit et se hâta de contourner les ennemis. Elle allait s'avancer vers eux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle fit vivement volte-face, prête à se protéger.

\- Kahaen ? s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée de reconnaître sa silhouette dans la pénombre des feuillages.

\- Si ça tourne mal, je te rendrais inciblable pour cinq secondes supplémentaires.

\- Mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider, protesta-t-elle en frissonnant au souvenir du sort qui l'avait pétrifiée sur place.

\- C'est le dernier des problèmes. J'ai besoin de toi, lâcha-t-il gravement.

Elle rougit légèrement et se retint de faire remarquer que c'était contradictoire.

\- Je te fais confiance, fit-elle avant de s'avancer vers les ennemis qui étaient déjà tournés dans sa direction.

Elle les vit se faire particulièrement méfiants en la voyant approcher seule.

\- Où est Kahaen ? lui lança le leader des FuryFire qu'elle reconnaissait à présent.

Elle ne répondit pas et un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Personne ne tentait rien contre elle et l'autre engageait la conversation.. ?

Elle se rendit brusquement invincible et à la seconde où l'aura grise l'entourait, un assassin la transperçait de ses lames. Elle souffla, ça c'était joué à la seconde près. L'ennemi la jaugea de haut en bas et eut un sourire.

\- Ah les compétences spéciales, plaisanta-t-il en faisant tournoyer sa dague.

La seconde suivante, une vague d'attaque fusait tout autour de l'équipe et les tanks absorbèrent efficacement le gros des dégâts.

L'assassin aux dagues avait été distrait mais à la seconde où elle perdait son invulnérabilité, il était sur elle.

La prêtresse tenta de reculer et activa son bouclier.

\- Une de mes compétences à moi, lui sourit-il alors que ses dagues se teintaient d'une lueur bleutée.

Une des armes la transperça et elle fut projetée en arrière. Tout autour d'elle se teinta de rouge, signe que sa vie était basse. Plus que ça même ; il lui restait exactement un PV.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette constatation et recula en apercevant son ennemi près d'elle.

\- Pas mal hein ? Le temps de récupération est long mais c'est diablement efficace.

La prêtresse serra les dents. Pourquoi il tenait tant à faire son intéressant lui importait peu, ça lui laissait une chance.

Visualisant un point de l'autre côté de la bataille qui ravageait à présent la jungle elle créa un portail et s'y engouffra. L'assassin la suivit et sortit un couteau de lancer.

\- Ce coup si ne ratera pas, la prévint-il avant d'être brutalement projeté au sol.

Ses lames sanglantes tranchant l'air, Kahaen ne lui laissa aucune chance. Il anticipait parfaitement le jeu de son adversaire et elle en profita pour se soigner.

Alors qu'ils venaient prêter main forte à leurs alliés, le leader des FuryFire les désigna d'un cri et son chevalier s'entoura d'une lueur dorée qui tourna peu à peu au rouge. Il donna ensuite un violemment coup au le sol créant un séisme qui les déstabilisa tous.

La prêtresse tenta de garder son équilibre et se rendit vite compte qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la terre. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle vit leur prêtre allié être éliminé à deux pas d'elle. Et aucune trace de Kahaen.

Ils furent tous libéré de l'emprise du sol et alors que le sorcier aux feuilles mortes tentait de cibler le leader ennemi, le chevalier absorba les dégâts à sa place. Hinata se mordilla la joue, leur avantage était infime.

En face le leader et un mage étaient protégés par un chevalier et un guerrier. Eux avaient perdu le prêtre et l'autre sorcier.

C'était du quatre contre cinq en leur faveur.

Elle vit ses alliés battre soudain en retraite ; le chevalier préparait une nouvelle attaque. Ce dernier jeta un liquide cristallin vers le ciel, ce qui provoqua une chaîne d'explosions au contact de l'air, créant une épaisse brume qui s'immisça entre les feuillages.

La prêtresse se retrouva coupée des autres et ce fut le moment que choisit Kahaen pour réapparaître près d'elle, lui faisant signe de garder le silence.

Ils progressèrent dans la brume et l'assassin matérialisa une onde sombre qui disparut dans la brume autour d'eux sans détecter leurs ennemis. Avec un sourire, Hinata invoqua sa sphère alpha, demandant à Kahaen de la blesser. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête et s'exécuta.

Lançant plusieurs attaques étincelantes dans le brouillard, elle finit par récupérer des PV grâce au vol de vie et Kahaen se téléporta immédiatement vers l'ennemi qu'elle avait touché. La prêtresse le suivit en envoyant la fée le protéger.

Ensemble ils éliminèrent le mage. Et le reste de son équipe leur tomba dessus. Hinata les paralysa aussitôt avec son lierre noir et l'assassin utilisa son clone pour faire diversion.

Peu à peu, la brume se dissipa et leur alliance se jeta à leur tour dans l'affrontement.

Le guerrier tomba à son tour et le leader des FuryFire et son chevalier firent face aux cinq joueurs les encerclant.

Il soupira.

\- Bon, dommage. Vous avez été meilleurs, lâcha-t-il en échangeant un regard avec le chevalier qui était considérablement affaiblit.

Le sorcier aux feuilles mortes invoqua un tourbillon de flammes et le tank fut désintégré.

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas finir aussi peu théâtralement, se désola le leader resté seul, les bras croisé. Hynae, Kahaen, au nom du Royaume, je compte sur vous, pour remporter ce tournoi.

La fée à ses côtés, Kahaen se téléporta son dos et lui asséna le coup fatal. La végétation autour d'eux sembla alors fondre et la lumière changea. Une plaine au sol d'ambre s'étendant sous un ciel doré les accueillirent.

 _\- Félicitations ! Vous avez réussi la première phase de cette épreuve ! Cependant..._

Du coin de l'œil Hinata vit Kahaen se redresser légèrement, fixant l'horizon.

 _\- Cependant, cela signifie que la phase deux de l'épreuve est à présent lancée._

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, la luminosité baissa un peu et des vapeurs scintillantes s'élevèrent du sol, mystifiant le paysage.

La prêtresse fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas fini ? Elle était pourtant certaine qu'ils avaient parlé de deux équipes gagnantes. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

L'assassin se plaça lentement entre elle et les autres et bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de se qu'il se tramait, si elle se fiait au comportement de son partenaire ce qui allait suivre n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire...

 _\- Contrairement à ce qui avait été annoncé au début de la première phase, il n'y aura pas deux, mais une seule équipe gagnante au sortir de cette épreuve. Vous savez quoi faire..._

Hinata se tourna vivement vers les autres joueurs et vit instantanément qu'il en manquait un ; ils n'étaient plus que deux, sorcier et assassin.

Elle envoya instantanément la fée protéger Kahaen.

Son intuition s'avéra salvatrice pour ce dernier, car la seconde suivante, l'assassin ennemi sortait des ombres pour lui asséner un puissant coup en traître. Le bouclier absorba efficacement les dégâts et son allié se téléporta dans le dos de l'ennemi qui explosa dans une brume grise lorsque Kahaen le transperça de son sabre.

Hinata, songea une nouvelle fois que ce bonus d'attaque était tout simplement abusé. Gardant son allié au maximum se sa vie, il put donc se tourner vers les ennemis restant avec l'assurance qui le caractérisait.

\- Ouais, félicitation, lâcha l'un d'eux d'un ton légèrement amer. Mais moi aussi, j'ai eu des capacités spéciales, regarde un peu !

Le sorcier frappa dans ses mains et une violente onde de choc les propulsèrent au sol.

Légèrement sonnée, elle se releva difficilement, cherchant son partenaire des yeux. Elle vit ce dernier à terre, désarmé face aux deux ennemis qui se préparaient à l'achever. Un regard autour d'elle lui apprit qu'elle avait aussi été désarmée. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas besoin de ses bracelets pour lancer ses sorts.  
Elle chargea donc son alizé chanceuse en ciblant Kahaen et le maintint en vie, tout en récupérant ses bracelets d'attaques.

Dès qu'elle les eut équipés, elle se rendit compte que l'assassin n'attaquait plus. Il était étendu au sol, complètement paralysé.  
La prêtresse serra les dents, il fallait qu'elle le sauve des deux autres tant que le sort ne se serrait pas dissipé ! Mais tout s'enchaîna beaucoup trop rapidement et elle ne put que lancer son bouclier lorsque les PV de son alliés furent dangereusement proche de zéro, lui en redonnant fictivement la moitié. Pour seulement cinq secondes.

Durant ce laps de temps, elle tenta tout, en vain. Rien ne pouvait inquiéter les dps venant d'elle. Hinata ne leur avait pas enlevé plus d'un quart de leur vie.

Alors que le bouclier arrivait à sa fin, elle lança son lierre noir. Tentant encore de gagner du temps, mais l'un se protégea d'une incantation et lui lança un sourire qui n'était pas vraiment moqueur, juste victorieux.

\- Désolé, même si vous vous êtes bien battu.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle avec désespoir alors qu'il achevait l'assassin sous ses yeux.

À ce moment là, une tristesse sans nom l'envahit. C'était fini, au moins l'un d'eux ne pourrait pas aller à la finale et ce, même s'ils gagnaient. Elle ne le verrait donc pas.

Retenant son amère déception, elle continua de marteler les deux sorciers à coup de sphères alpha, se maintenant en vie le plus longtemps possible face à leurs deux attaques combinées.

Grâce à Maë, les dégâts qu'elle infligea furent un peu plus importants. Elle se battit autant que ses manas le lui permirent. Ainsi, lorsque ses PV s'approchèrent à leur tour de zéro, elle pensa qu'au moins, elle était fière d'elle-même.

Et utilisa sa dernière carte.

\- Sacrifice, souffla-t-elle.

Une vive lueur dorée entoura l'endroit où l'assassin avait perdu la vie, distrayant les deux ennemis l'espace d'une seconde. Alors que son allié se relevait, les sabres sagement rangés à sa ceinture, elle regarda tristement ses points de vie descendre à un, contre coup du sort.  
Sans perdre une seconde de plus, l'un des sorciers lança un simple trait de magie pour l'achever.

Hinata ne détourna pas le regard, il lui manquait si peu de points de mana pour pouvoir lancer son invulnérabilité que s'en était désolant...

\- Tiens encore un peu, lui souffla une voix proche de son visage.

Elle comprit que Kahaen s'était téléporté à elle. La seconde suivante, elle était immobilisé. Le trait de magie lui passa au travers comme si elle n'était plus là et l'assassin prenait en chasse les ennemis un peu affaiblis. Le premier tomba si vite qu'Hinata n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement. Et son allié ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se téléporter au second.

Elle vit se dernier la fixer, se doutant que dès qu'elle serait à nouveau ciblable, sa prochaine attaque serait pour elle. Cependant, le temps passé immobilisé lui avait permit de retrouver un peu de ses manas et à l'instant où elle fut délivrée du sort de Kahaen, elle se rendit invulnérable.

Le sorcier ne comprit pas pourquoi son attaque se révéla inefficace et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire autre chose que froncer les sourcils, la lame de l'assassin trancha l'air, le transformant en un nuage de poussière gris.

Un silence s'abattit alors sur pleine dorée. Entouré par la légère brume scintillante, l'assassin et la prêtresse échangèrent un regard sans oser rompre l'atmosphère presque sacrée.

Un portail s'ouvrit soudain, les faisant se retourner d'un même mouvement et le présentateur en sortit s'avançant vers eux.

\- Devant moi se tient donc une des trois équipes qualifiées pour la finale. Et c'est mérité, ce combat était un coup de maître. Magnifique. Je crois que tout le monde a retenu son souffle.

Une vague d'émotion envahit brusquement la jeune fille. La surprise et la joie, les compliments du présentateur, la perspective de pouvoir rencontrer Kahaen pour de vrai... Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Le présentateur, lui offrit un sourire sincère, compréhensif, et elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La prêtresse se tourna vers l'assassin et se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrochant à la cape avec un grand sourire alors que des larmes de joie dévalaient ses joues. Kahaen eut un sourire et la garda contre lui en fermant un instant les yeux.

\- Eh bien, ça vaut tous les discours du monde !

Hinata se sépara un peu à regret de Kahaen et ils se tournèrent vers le présentateur.

\- Je trouve cette question pertinente, alors je me permets. Vous êtes vous finalement rencontrés et si non, que pensez-vous de ce face à face en finale ?

Kahaen garda le silence et elle décida de répondre.

 _-_ Non, répondit-elle avant de décider d'être sincère, s'adressant indirectement à son partenaire. J'ai hâte d'y être, même si ça me fait un peu peur.

\- Haha, l'appréhension est normale ! Mais ce jour là sera unique et pour éviter le dépaysement, vous serez même cosplayé en vos avatars !

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Sérieusement ? Elle ne pouvait déjà plus attendre d'y être !

\- D'ailleurs, je vous annonce par la même occasion que la finale aura lieu la nuit du vendredi 23 au samedi 24 décembre !

La Hyuga, revint un instant à la réalité, elle aurait du mal à faire accepter son absence à son père la veille de noël. Cependant à cet instant, elle se sentait invincible et acquiesça en souriant.

Le présentateur finit son speech à l'intention du public et ils furent enfin libérés - en plein milieu de la capitale en effervescence.  
Hinata contempla la foule, impressionnée et heureuse. C'était son petit moment de gloire. Cette pensée la fit sourire plus encore avant que Kahaen ne lui prenne la main pour se frayer un chemin hors de la ville sous les compliments et félicitations des autres.

Ils finirent par s'isoler un peu plus loin, dans une plaine couverte de chênes épais au feuillage olive. Au-dessus d'eux, la nuit était tombée, incrustant la voûte de milliers d'éclats brillants entre leurs deux lunes.

Sachant que la majorité des joueurs se connectaient la nuit, les fuseaux horaires étaient à l'inverse de la réalité. Ainsi, minuit correspondait à midi. Il devait donc être aux alentours de sept heures du matin.

\- Ce que tu as fait était incroyablement bien joué, lâcha Kahaen en s'adossant au tronc noueux d'un vieil arbre.

\- Tu as vu ?

\- J'étais passé en spectateur fantôme.

\- Oh ! Mais toi aussi, je n'aurais pas survécu sans toi.

L'assassin la fixa un instant avec un léger sourire.

\- Donc ?

\- Euh, donc... donc ensemble on est invincibles ? tenta-t-elle en espérant qu'il parle bien de ça.

\- Ça me va.

\- - Déconnexion - -

De retour à la réalité, elle retrouva ses amies presque assoupies, assises à côté d'elle sur son lit. Dès qu'elles la virent retirer son casque, elles se relevèrent, semblant déjà plus éveillées.

\- Hinata ! Enfin !

\- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu vas y aller à ta finale ! s'exclama Ino. Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde, tu crois que tu peux nous avoir des invites ? Et qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Surprise, la brune la regarda un instant avant de répondre.

\- Si tu veux je me renseignerai, ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?

\- Évidemment ! Si tu crois que je vais rater ta première rencontre avec Kahaen !

La Hyuga retint un sourire, bien entendu ce n'était pas la compétition qui intéressait son amie, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

.-~-~-.

Le lundi, Hinata retourna en cours avec un sentiment de bonheur qui lui réchauffait le cœur en ce début décembre. Ils étaient le 08, il restait peu de temps avant l'événement qu'elle attendait tant. La seule zone d'ombre dans l'équation restait son père et comment le convaincre de la laisser partir ces deux jours.  
Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'éviter les faux pas et de ramener un bon bulletin la semaine suivante. Hinata était sûre d'elle, elle avait même réussi à décrocher un raisonnable 11 de moyenne en maths. Il ne restait plus qu'un gros contrôle le lundi à venir et se serait tout pour ce trimestre.

Cependant...


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata entra en cours de maths en début d'après-midi, décidée comme jamais à donner son maximum jusqu'au contrôle. Cependant, le cours ne démarra pas immédiatement, le professeur commençant pas leur distribuer des polycopiés.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en recevant le sujet, un DM peut être ? Leur professeur coupa court à ses interrogations en leur annonçant qu'ils avaient 20 minutes.  
Hinata sentit la panique l'envahir, pourquoi faisait-il un contrôle surprise juste maintenant ? Il n'en avait plus refait depuis des lustres ! Et elle qui avait passé son week-end entre ses amies et Switch Universe...

Elle tenta de se vider l'esprit et se concentra sur le sujet qui mêlait questions de cours et exercices plus ou moins complexes. Avec horreur, elle ne put tout simplement pas répondre. L'esprit vide et la panique n'aidant pas, elle vit s'écouler les secondes, tremblante, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que d'imaginer les conséquences de sa page blanche.  
Elle tenta de ne rien montrer lorsqu'ils sortirent de cours. Visiblement elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas s'y être attendue, même Gaara n'avait pas rendu sa feuille avant la fin du temps imposé.

.-~-~-.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à de si médiocres résultats alors qu'un contrôle important vous attends lundi, dit leur professeur de maths avec un sourire mauvais.

Hinata cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Orochimaru se dirigea sans surprise vers Gaara pour lui rendre la meilleur note sans faire de commentaire. Petit à petit, le tas se réduisait et Hinata ne voyait toujours pas sa copie. Elle fut la dernière à recevoir sa note, un simple zéro.

Comme les chances qu'elle avait à présent de pouvoir se rendre à la finale.

Elle avait calculé, sa moyenne venait de passer à sept et demi. Sa seule chance de remonter à onze aurait été un vingt à l'examen à venir. Elle qui n'avait jamais dépassé douze...

La jeune fille serra les poings, contenant de son mieux sa détresse. Elle passa le reste des cours à réfléchir à toutes les solutions possibles pour s'échapper de cette impasse. À midi, elle laissa ses amies se rendre seules à la cafétéria, elle avait l'appétit coupé. Pour passer le temps elle se mit à arpenter les couloirs. Vers treize heure, son téléphone sonna.

Hinata allait décrocher lorsqu'elle vit que l'appelant était son père.

\- Allô ? souffla-t-elle en sortant du bâtiment pour pouvoir parler à voix haute.

\- Explique-moi donc ce zéro.

La jeune fille se figea, le ton était froid et sans appel. Pour la première fois, elle aurait voulu que le site permettant de consulter ses résultats n'existe pas. Ou qu'elle n'en ait jamais révélé l'existence à son père. Ou qu'elle ait accidentellement brûlé le papier donnant le mot de passe. Que dire à présent ?

\- Ce... C'était un contrôle surprise, on ne s'y attendait pas et...

\- On ? Pourtant la meilleure note est dix-neuf, répliqua sèchement l'adulte. Donc tu n'as pas travaillé.

\- Il y avait Ino et Sakura ce week-end et comme on a un contrôle lundi prochain je ne pensais pas que...

\- Autre chose. Je viens de recevoir un courrier pour toi.

Hinata ne répondit pas, de plus en plus mal, ça ne pouvait pas être en rapport avec Switch Universe ?

\- C'est un billet de train pour une compétition de jeu vidéo.

\- C'est...

\- Tu as du temps pour des idioties pareilles, mais pas pour des mathématiques ? la coupa froidement son père.

\- Je n'y joue que la nuit, tenta-t-elle de se défendre en sentant que la situation lui échappait.

\- Plus maintenant.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Pas un mot, la menaça-t-il d'un ton cassant.

\- S'il te plaît, je ferais n'importe quoi mais je... J'aimerais tellement aller à ce tournoi ! S'il te plaît ! le supplia Hinata, les larmes aux yeux.

Il y eut un silence qui lui sembla durer une éternité avant que son père ne le rompe.

\- Vingt au contrôle dont tu as parlé, ordonna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

La jeune fille se sentit s'effondrer et s'adossa au mur, retenant ses larmes. Quand un groupe d'élèves vint dans sa direction, elle se hâta de partir en sens inverse.

Pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Keichiro, Suigetsu et Karin. Elle baissa rapidement le visage, tentant de cacher ses larmes et se détourna pour entrer dans le bâtiment. La porte se rouvrant derrière elle lui indiqua qu'ils l'avaient suivie et elle se sentit de plus en plus mal. Elle détestait pleurer et aurait tout donné pour que personne ne la voit, surtout pas _eux_.

Elle se réfugia instinctivement dans les toilettes, pensant que là au moins on ne la suivrait pas. Et elle eut tord.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est ton zéro en maths ? l'interrogea Suigetsu en refermant derrière Karin.

\- C'est pour les filles ici, marmonna-t-elle passant sa manche sur ses joues trempées.

\- Mais on pouvait pas te laisser seule comme ça, souligna Keichiro avec condescendance.

\- Ça va, mentit-elle en serrant les dents.

\- C'est ridicule de se mettre dans cet état pour si peu.

\- Ouais, franchement grandis un peu, si t'es aussi faible, tu vas te faire emmerder.

\- J'ai vu, lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix avant de le regretter aussitôt.

\- T'as dis quoi ? répliqua Karin en s'approchant. J'ai pas bien entendu.

Hinata détourna le regard mais refusa de retirer ses derniers mots.

\- Je vais sortir.

\- Non, t'es pas en état là, se moqua Suigetsu en la repoussant en arrière. Qu'est-ce que tu disais juste avant ? T'apprécie pas notre compagnie ? Tu fais la difficiles tu sais ?

Son dos frôla le mur en carrelage et Hinata commença à paniquer intérieurement. Et maintenant, elle était censée faire quoi ? Karin éclata de rire, la faisant sursauter.

\- Oh, tais-toi, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu vois pas qu'on la terrorise ?

Hinata ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis se retourna brusquement pour s'enfermer dans une cabine proche alors que l'hilarité des trois autres redoublait.

\- Je veux juste être seule, cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

\- C'est dommage.

Hinata pensa que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit une telle impuissance. Comment sa chance avait-elle pu tourner si brusquement ? Comme si une tornade venait d'anéantir les frêles fondations qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à bâtir.

Elle sentit des larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues et tenta de se rappeler le sentiment d'invulnérabilité qui l'avait envahie à la fin des demi-finales. Ce qui ne fit que lui rappeler qu'elle ne participerait pas à la finale. C'était tellement difficile d'essayer de s'accrocher et tellement tentant de s'effondrer, une fois encore.

Et les remarques des trois abrutis qui n'en finissaient pas. Eux non plus elle ne voulait pas les affronter.

Les mots de Kahaen lui revinrent à l'esprit. Pour lui, ce n'était pas important d'échouer, l'important, c'était de comprendre l'erreur et faire mieux ensuite. Cherchant du courage, elle sortit son portable et relut les derniers messages de Kahaen.

Mais les autres avaient fini par se lasser de son silence et de violent coups sur sa porte la firent reculer.

\- Eh, sors de là où on t'en fait sortir ! lui cria la voix de Suigetsu.

\- Lâchez-moi ! se révolta-t-elle finalement.

\- Ouais, bien sur, ironisa Keichiro dans la cabine adjacente à la sienne.

Avec appréhension, elle releva le visage et vit qu'il escaladait la fine paroi les séparant. L'idée de se retrouver bloquée avec lui la fit paniquer autant que le fait qu'il puisse ensuite ouvrir le verrou aux deux autres. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle se demanda à quel point ils pouvaient lui en vouloir.

Le cœur lui martelant la poitrine, elle appela le premier numéro que son portable lui donna, parfaitement consciente qu'il n'allait être d'aucune aide. Il décrocha, silencieux.

\- Kahaen ? tenta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante qui peina à couvrir le vacarme des trois autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Entendit-elle avant que Keichiro ne saute à l'intérieur de sa cabine et ne lui arrache le téléphone.

\- Tu te rappelles de mon portable ? lâcha-t-il avec un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical. Je l'aimais bien moi, cette vidéo...

\- Non ! cria-t-elle avant qu'il ne lâche le téléphone dans les toilettes et active la chasse pour le faire disparaître.

Hinata se retourna et déverrouilla elle-même la porte, Suigetsu l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir hors de la pièce. Elle serra les dents, puis le gifla et sortit sans un regard vers les autres.

Hinata se hâta hors du bâtiment en frottant ses yeux qui la brûlaient. Elle heurta violemment quelqu'un en tournant à l'angle du mur et recula de quelques pas, manquant de tomber. Elle releva le regard et croisa celui de Gaara, indéchiffrable.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa. Plus de Switch Universe, plus de portable... Hinata porta une main devant sa bouche, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues.

\- Kahaen, paniqua-t-elle. Non... Non. Non !

Elle ne pouvait plus le contacter. Aucun moyen, elle ne connaissait pas son numéro par cœur et elle ne pouvait même plus aller à la finale. Elle _l'abandonnait_ juste avant la finale.

Gaara la fixait toujours, interdit. Et elle se fit violence pour ne pas s'effondrer, il devait déjà la trouver suffisamment stupide pour ne pas en rajouter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il finalement.

Elle ne tenta pas de répondre, sa gorge nouée et les sanglots ne la laissèrent pas s'expliquer. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit son chemin et Hinata se laissa tomber au pied du mur.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses amies au début des cours de l'après-midi. Son air dévasté ne leur échappa pas et elle finit par leur déballer la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

\- C'est mauvais, grimaça Ino.

\- On va reprendre point par point, ça t'aidera à y voir plus clair, chuchota Sakura en jetant un coup d'œil vers la prof d'anglais.

Hinata haussa les épaules.

\- D'abord, il te faut vingt en maths, puis retrouver ton jeu et expliquer la situation à Kahaen.

\- Vingt, répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux, abattue. Jamais ça sera possible.

\- Y en a un pour qui ça l'est, fit remarquer Ino.

Hinata cacha son visage dans ses bras, doutant pouvoir à nouveau regarder Gaara dans les yeux. À la fin du cours, Ino les laissa, Sakura et elle, pour les retrouver au début de l'heure suivante.

\- Bonne nouvelle, chantonna-t-elle. D'après Kankuro, le génie des maths reste bosser ici le soir ! On a plus qu'à le suivre pour savoir où !

Pour la première fois Hinata eut un petit sourire.

\- Vous n'abandonnez jamais pas vrai ?

\- Oh que non, rétorqua Sakura en l'étreignant.

\- On a dit qu'on voulait venir à la finale avec toi et on va le faire !

.-~-~-.

Hinata suivait ses amies dans les couloirs sans participer à la conversation. Elle stressait comme jamais, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas demander d'elle-même de l'aide à Gaara. C'était impossible. Mais ses amies semblaient y croire pour elle.

Devant la porte de la permanence où il travaillait, elle recula, bien déterminée à empêcher Ino et Sakura de faire ce qu'elle savait être une bêtise.

\- Je ne vais pas le faire, souffla-t-elle avec dépit. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi...

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je n'oserai pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? S'il dit non tant pis et sinon c'est parfait !

\- Mais je vais lui faire perdre son temps.

\- Et alors, se révolta Ino. S'il dit oui, il est d'accord ! Soit un peu plus égoïste bon sang !

\- Je peux passer ? demanda une voix qui sonna trop familière à ses oreilles.

\- Gaara, sourit Sakura. Ça tombe bien.

Hinata se retourna lentement et vit le regard du concerné s'arrêter sur chacune d'elles, méfiant. Il croisa ensuite les bras et attendit la suite. Voyant qu'aucune de ses amies ne comptait l'aider, Hinata prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

\- Je me demandais... commença-t-elle avant de se figer.

Comment formuler la suite ? « Aide moi à avoir vingt en maths ? », « Mon père ne me laissera faire ce que je veux seulement si j'ai vingt au prochain contrôle ! », « Comment est-ce que tu fais pour avoir de bonnes notes en maths ? ».

Elle n'allait jamais oser, elle avait raison depuis le début de ne pas y croire. Hinata se sentit rougir et releva les yeux vers ceux, bleus électriques de Gaara. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas agacé ou quoi que ce soit, il se contentait d'attendre la suite. Son attitude lui rappela un peu celle de Kahaen et elle retrouva un brin de courage.

\- J'ai complètement raté le dernier contrôle d'Orochimaru, finit-elle par avouer d'une voix faible. Et à moins d'avoir vingt au prochain je ne pourrais pas...

\- Tu me demandes mon aide ? résuma-t-il.

Elle inspira un grand coup et acquiesça. Le plus dur était fait. Le reste ne dépendait plus d'elle.

\- Je ne peux rien te garantir pour la note, la prévint-il.

\- Alors tu es d'accord ?

\- Si tu veux mettre toutes les chances de ton côté, commence maintenant, répondit Gaara en entrant dans la permanence.

Hinata le suivit du regard et ouvrit de grands yeux, incrédule de voir qu'elle avait réussi.

\- Et ben voilà, s'enthousiasma Ino. J'aurais pas parié qu'il accepte mais puisque c'est le cas, go !

Elle acquiesça et ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle alla poser timidement son sac sur le bureau face à Gaara. Ce dernier avait le manuel de mathématiques à côté de lui et lisait la table des matières, la tête appuyé au creux de sa main.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne relève les yeux vers elle et tourne le manuel dans sa direction.

\- C'est le chapitre dont il sera question, tu vois chacun des points ?

Elle les parcourut du regard avant d'acquiescer, il s'agissait des grandes lignes du cours.

\- Résume-moi tout ce que tu sais pour chacun d'eux ; les formules, les propriétés, tout ce qui te viens à l'esprit.

Hinata fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il commence ainsi. Cependant, elle comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir : voir où étaient ses faiblesses. Plusieurs fois il nota quelque chose sur son cahier de brouillon mais ne dit rien à ce sujet. Dès qu'elle eut fini le résumé, il lui fit lire le cours, s'assurant que les moindre détails étaient saisis. Et tout ça uniquement à l'aide du manuel.

Lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent au bout, tout lui paraissait tellement plus clair comme un sac de nœud qu'on aurait dénoué et qui ne formait finalement qu'une simple ficelle.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes ce que tu ne sais pas encore dès ce soir.

La jeune fille aux prunelles opales acquiesça avec courage et le remercia. Elle rangea ses affaires en le voyant faire de même et se demanda soudain qu'elle heure il était. En consultant sa montre, elle faillit s'étrangler. Déjà 19h58. Dehors il faisait nuit.

\- Tu reviens demain ?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Étaler les révisions sur plusieurs jours te serait bien plus profitable, souligna-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte vers la cour déserte.

Il la laissa passer naturellement et Hinata eut un sourire en s'engouffrant dans l'air froid qui lui brûla les joues. Ils franchirent le portail du lycée sous les lumières de la ville et la jeune fille trouva surréaliste le fait simple fait de marcher à côté de lui, dehors. Gaara restait impassible comme toujours, avançant silencieusement, les mains dans les poches.

Au moment de se séparer, elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée et ne fit que quelques pas avant qu'il ne la rappelle.

\- Hinata ?

Le fait de l'entendre utiliser son prénom lui laissa une sensation étrange et elle se retourna, intriguée.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand tu es sortie de ce bâtiment en pleurant, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

\- J'ai eu un problème avec Karin et les autres, avoua-t-elle après une longue hésitation, puis elle sourit : j'ai perdu mon téléphone dans l'échange mais j'ai pu mettre une tarte à Suigetsu, alors ce n'est pas trop mal !

Elle était fière d'avoir réussi à tourner l'incident de sorte à ne pas passer pour une victime. Il lui sembla qu'un éclat de compréhension venait de passer dans le regard de Gaara, mais ce qu'il venait de comprendre restait un mystère. Elle le remercia de s'être inquiété, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et rentra chez elle, heureuse.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent jusqu'au week-end, elle retrouva Gaara chaque soir après les cours et il la fit résoudre à peu près tous les exercices du manuel concernant le chapitre de l'examen. Soit une soixantaine. Évidemment, elle les poursuivait de son côté jusqu'à très tard, puisque de toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus se connecter à Switch Universe. Ils poursuivirent à ce rythme jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait maîtrisé chaque point du cours et achevèrent la partie exercice le vendredi en milieu d'après-midi.

Il lui restait donc pas mal de temps et le week-end pour revoir tout ça.

\- Tu expliques beaucoup mieux qu'Orochimaru, sourit-elle timidement en relisant l'exercice.

Il semblait toujours y avoir cette barrière entre elle et lui qui l'empêchait d'être complètement à l'aise et ce malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour passer outre. Cependant, elle devait avouer que grâce à lui, elle avait bon espoir quant au contrôle. Pour la première fois, aucun exercice ne pouvait plus lui poser problème !  
Elle passa réellement le week-end à revoir les exercices du chapitre et à sa grande surprise, elle finit par s'amuser. Les maths étaient beaucoup plus intéressant une fois qu'on avait compris les ficelles et pour le coup, plus rien ne la bloquait. Son père passa plusieurs fois la voir, cachant comme il le pouvait la stupéfaction de la trouver à son bureau à chaque fois.

.-~-~-.

Lorsque le lundi arriva, elle était stressée mais confiante à la fois. Elle devait réussir et elle voulait cette note pour laquelle elle avait tant travaillé.

Orochimaru passa silencieusement entre les bureaux afin de distribuer les sujets et Hinata croisa le regard de Gaara.

Elle afficha une expression déterminée et lut rapidement les différents énoncés. Son cœur fit un bond, c'était exactement le même style que les exercices d'approfondissements. Les plus durs évidemment, mais elle les avait déjà fait et refait. Aussitôt elle attrapa son brouillon pour résoudre les problèmes et calculs, son « professeur » improvisé lui ayant conseillé de garder la mise en page pour plus tard.

Son rythme cardiaque se calma alors qu'elle se concentrait de plus en plus. Elle ne revint à la réalité qu'une fois les exercices achevés et attaqua la mise page sans attendre, notant que Gaara avait déjà rendu sa copie.

Après avoir relu plusieurs fois la sienne, elle finit par la rendre cinq petites minutes avant la fin du cours. Le professeur la toisa et jeta un œil à ses réponses, comme sa copie était plus remplie et plus propre qu'à l'accoutumée, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

En sortant, elle laissa un instant ses amies pour aller remercier Gaara. Ce dernier lui avait réellement sauvé la mise et elle ne pouvait déjà plus attendre qu'Orochimaru ne lui rende sa note.

De retour chez elle, son père lui remit un téléphone neuf et lui demanda comment s'était passé son examen. Hinata lui répondit avec un grand sourire « pour le mieux ».

.-~-~-.

\- Ce contrôle a été un des plus catastrophique de l'année, félicitation, lâcha Orochimaru d'un ton acide alors que les élèves étaient à peine installés depuis quelques secondes. Bien que j'ai tout de même eu droit à quelques surprises.

Il rendit ça et là des notes attristantes et Hinata sentit son estomac se serrer à chacune d'elle. Elle ne perdait pas confiance mais se demandait si elle n'avait pas surestimé le travail qu'elle avait fourni. D'un autre côté elle était sûre d'avoir résolu chacun des exercices, et correctement, elle avait vérifié.

Interrompant son dilemme intérieur, le professeur s'arrêta finalement devant elle.

\- Une des surprises, lâcha-t-il simplement et lui tendant sa copie.

Son cœur rata un battement en lisant le vingt écrit à l'ancre rouge. Derrière elle Kiba lut sa note à voix haute avec stupéfaction. Les autres élèves la fixèrent avec de gros yeux jusqu'à ce que Suigetsu se tourne vers Gaara avec un air moqueur.

\- Ça y est, t'as réussi à la pécho ?!

Il y eut des rires et Hinata baissa le visage, gênée comme jamais en cherchant vainement quelque chose à lancer pour le faire taire.

\- Fait gaffe elle assume pas, souligna Karin, un sourire dans la voix.

Si elle avait eu les pouvoirs, la puissance dont elle disposait dans Switch Universe, Hinata aurait bien volontiers envoyé sa fée à travers la salle pour qu'elle extermine les abrutis qui se moquaient et ceux qui les écoutaient en riant bêtement.

Cependant elle se contenta d'attendre les commentaires cessent sans oser croiser le regard de Gaara. Elle se demanda à un moment s'il lui en voulait avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas elle la fautive dans l'histoire.

Et bon sang elle avait eu vingt !

.-~-~-.

La sonnerie retentit vivement, marquant la fin de l'heure comme à l'accoutumée. À ce moment, Hinata avait fait son choix et se posta devant la salle, attendant Gaara. Dès que ce dernier sortit, elle l'interpella timidement. Il la rejoint et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le cours suivant.

\- Je voulais vraiment te remercier, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible d'avoir cette note. Et tu as perdu beaucoup de temps aussi.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il simplement en fourrant les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Ça m'a fait réviser autant qu'à toi. Et le temps passait plus vite.

Hinata sentit son cœur accélérer, il venait de dire que le temps passait plus vite avec elle ? Et comment pouvait-il dire quelque chose comme ça aussi calmement ?

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un sifflement juste au-dessus de son oreille la fit bondir sur sa gauche, en plein sur Gaara.

Elle s'excusa en se tournant vers le responsable, les sourcils froncés. Sans surprise, ce fut l'air goguenard de Suigetsu qui lui fit face.

\- Alors ? C'est vrai ? Vous l'avez fait ?

La jeune fille sentit le sang affluer à ses joues et encore une fois ne sut quoi répondre. Karin lui lança un regard moqueur alors que Kenchiro ricanait comme à son habitude. Elle se demanda s'ils oseraient toujours provoquer Gaara s'ils se retrouvaient seul face à lui, loin des autres. Et elle en doutait.

Elle osa jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers ce dernier et vit qu'il fixait les trois autres avec un air... un peu blasé.

\- Vous avez quelque chose d'intelligent à sortir pour une fois ? Où on peut y aller ?

\- Oh... Ça ça veut dire que non, insista Suigetsu, cachant mal sa légère irritation. Vingt en maths et tu peux pas te la taper ; tu te fais arnaquer, mon gars.

Hinata entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite il dépassait les bornes et de loin. Elle sentit Gaara la tirer un peu en arrière par la manche, la seconde suivante Suigetsu était contre le mur, alors qu'un bras sous sa gorge lui coupait la respiration.

\- Tu joues avec le feu, souffla Gaara en le fixant droit dans les yeux avant de reculer, le laissant tomber au sol.

Tout s'était passé si vite que les deux autres n'avaient même pas eu le temps de réagir et Hinata se dit qu'elle avait raison. Le provoquer, c'était une mauvaise idée. Sans attendre elle reprit son chemin avec lui, ressassant la scène dans son esprit.

\- Ils sont vraiment... lourds, souffla-t-elle. Je sais jamais quoi répondre dans ces moments-là...

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à répondre à ça. Ça ne fera que les encourager.

\- Alors quoi faire ?

\- Si je savais.

La récrée venant de débuter, la porte du cours de français était close lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant. Hinata vit ses amies pas loin et Ino l'interpella, elle lança un regard à Gaara, hésitant à le laisser. Ce dernier s'adossa au mur et lui fit signe que la blonde l'appelait. Elle acquiesça et traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparait de ses amies.

\- Dit-moi, tu as eu vingt, tous tes problèmes sont réglés maintenant !

\- Oui ! J'en parle à mon père dès que je rentre.

\- C'est incroyable, la félicita Sakura. Tu es trop forte d'avoir décroché ça !

\- Gaara est vraiment... C'est grâce à lui.

\- Et à ce propos, les autres ne vous ont pas lâché à ce sujet, nota Ino en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille baissa ses prunelles opales et fit la moue.

\- Toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? fit soudain Ino.

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout. J'ai besoin que tu me dises qu'est-ce que tu penses de Gaara et du commentaire que lui a fait Suigetsu en maths ?

Son amie la fixait avec sérieux et Hinata comprit que c'était important pour elle, pas seulement une question dans le but de la taquiner.

\- Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de... tenta-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle allait avoir du mal avec cette question. Je... Je ne sais pas je l'admire, il est tellement intelligent et personne ne semble vraiment pouvoir l'atteindre. Et puis d'un autre côté il a accepté de m'aider juste parce que je le lui avait demandé. Y en a beaucoup qui paraissent plus gentils mais qui ne lèveraient jamais le petit doigt pour aider les autres.

Elle termina sa phrase avec la certitude de ressembler à une tomate.

\- Et si... commença lentement Ino en appuyant chaque mot. Si ce n'était pas « les autres », si c'était toi ?

Hinata la regarda un instant, un peu perdue.

\- Et pour le commentaire de Suigetsu, insista son amie. Tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

\- Celui comme quoi il... je... enfin on aurait... bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

\- Oui, confirma Sakura, d'un ton qui montrait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la remarque non plus.

\- Je devrais avoir un avis là-dessus ? C'est faux, vous le savez !

\- La situation n'est pas simple, soupira Ino. Tu vas bientôt rencontrer Kahaen, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour en parler.

\- Pourtant ça me fait mal au cœur pour Gaara, souffla Sakura. Et je suis sûre que tu es la seule à ne pas t'en être rendue compte, mais je crois vraiment qu'il t'apprécie. Beaucoup.

La nouvelle n'eut cependant que pour effet de lui faire froncer les sourcils, plus que sceptique.

\- J'en doute.

\- Ça on le savait, sinon tu aurais déjà remarqué, plaisanta Sakura. Mais est-ce que tu imagines que ce qu'il a fait pour toi, il le ferait pour n'importe qui ?

Se faire virer de cours pour l'empêcher de l'être, ou lui consacrer une semaine pour qu'elle réussisse un contrôle sans rien y gagner en échange... ? Ces moments improbables la poussèrent à être honnête alors qu'elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle. Mais je ne vois même pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça pour moi en particulier...

\- Bien sur que si, et je suis persuadée que tu as compris aussi : il t'aime. Et ça, ça explique tout.

\- Mais c'est surréaliste ! Je suis un fantôme dans cette classe ! Je n'ai pas de notes particulièrement brillantes ! Je ne...

\- Ça c'est ton point de vue, pas le sien. Et tu es jolie, tu as de bonnes notes, tu te dévalorises trop, la coupa Sakura avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Avec la finale qui approche ?

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, assommée par la nouvelle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, elle n'était sûre de rien avec aucun des deux. Ne pas trop y penser lui parut donc une excellente solution.

.-~-~-.

Le soir même, elle donna à son père la copie et se confronta à lui, affirmant qu'elle pouvait continuer comme ça mais voulait aller à cette compétition avec Ino et Sakura. Elle insista sur le fait qu'elle avait ce projet avec ses amies depuis un moment et finit par obtenir gain de cause, son père n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de tenir sa promesse.

Plus qu'une poignée de jours, et elle rencontrerait Kahaen.


	11. Chapter 11

La finale. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le stade, elle et ses amies avaient eu droit à une visite guidée et un rapide récapitulatif par différents membres du staff. En revanche, elle n'avait pu voir aucun des concurrents. Et Kahaen non plus.

Vers 20h30, alors que le tournoi allait débuter, on conduisit ses amies aux places qui leur avaient été attitrées et elle même suivit une maquilleuse jusqu'à sa loge.

\- On va te cosplayer en ton avatar, lui expliqua gentiment la femme alors que son équipe préparait les différents accessoires et le maquillage.

Sur le mur, Hinata remarqua plusieurs photos d'elle en jeu dans des angles différents. Elle acquiesça, l'estomac légèrement noué.

\- Tu seras la dernière à entrer sur scène, alors on a le temps, tenta de la rassurer la maquilleuse en lui indiquant une chaise haute.

Ce fut long et Hinata dû s'appliquer à ne pas bouger. Jusqu'au moment de lui poser les lentilles de contact.

\- Lève les yeux et ne t'en fait pas tu ne sentiras presque rien. Il faut juste t'y habituer au début.

La jeune fille acquiesça, son personnage avait des yeux couleur miel après tout, elle se doutait que ses prunelles opales auraient été trop différentes.

\- C'est superbe ! sourit un des maquilleurs. Avec tes yeux la couleur ressort vraiment bien.

Ils passèrent ensuite à ses cheveux qu'ils attachèrent avec soin afin de pouvoir poser la longue perruque d'un rouge sombre.

\- Je pourrai me voir ? demanda timidement Hinata.

\- Évidemment ! Mais attend d'être complètement prête !

Elle acquiesça sagement et prit le costume que l'on lui tendait pour aller se changer derrière un paravent. Il s'agissait d'une réplique parfaite de l'équipement qu'elle portait en jeu ; une robe sombre aux reflets rouges fendue sur le côté et dégageant ses épaules alors qu'un voile descendait derrière elle comme une cape transparente.  
Elle sortit dès qu'elle l'eut enfilée, plus impatiente que jamais de voir le résultat. On lui accrocha la ceinture de cuir qui serrait habituellement sa taille, les avant-bras ornés de symboles rouge sang et d'élégantes bottes à talon.

La femme qui dirigeait l'équipe posa un diadème rouge sur ses cheveux et l'on lui demanda de tendre ses paumes. Hinata savait que l'équipement manquant était les fins bracelets qui cerclaient ses paumes et sut qu'elle avait deviné juste.  
Cependant, elle remarqua le petit dispositif qui leur avait été rajouté.

\- La touche finale, s'enthousiasma un des membres de l'équipe en relevant un levier minuscule sur le bracelet gauche.

Aussitôt, sa main fut illuminée d'une lueur bleuté. Il alluma l'autre et demanda à Hinata de fermer les yeux. Cette dernière obéit aussitôt et entendit que l'on déplaçait un objet un peu encombrant jusqu'à elle.

\- Tu peux regarder, lui fit alors la femme.

Devant elle, se reflétant dans le grand miroir, se tenait Hynae. Presque exactement la même que celle qu'elle était en jouant. Elle bougea ses mains illuminées et la prêtresse fit de même. La jeune fille se contempla sous toutes ses coutures, un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla-t-elle avec admiration.

Elle devait l'admettre, ils avaient fait un travail proche de la perfection. Et elle était magnifique ; une Hynae légèrement plus jeune.

\- Et pile à temps ! Ça ne va pas tarder à être ton tour. Les autres équipes ont toutes été présentées, l'informa un des maquilleurs.

Un membre du staff vint vérifier qu'elle était prête et l'emmena dans les coulisses bordant la scène.

Hinata était déchirée entre deux sentiments. Elle voulait y monter ainsi, elle aurait même voulu ne jamais quitter l'image qu'elle donnait à cet instant. Cependant, bataillait en même temps pour ne pas partir en courant alors que le trac qu'elle ressentait n'avait jamais eu d'égal en toute une vie.

Elle inspira longuement avant que celui qui était venu la chercher ne lui montre la scène d'un signe de tête. La jeune fille l'aperçut alors, parlant au présentateur ; cette cape sombre au revers sanglant, les sabres brillants et ses cheveux noirs : c'était Kahaen.

Il était là.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient, le type du staff posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit savoir que ça allait être à elle de monter sur scène.

\- Et maintenant, nous allons accueillir ta partenaire, notre prêtresse préférée Hynae ! s'exclama joyeusement le présentateur déguisé en maître du jeu, en tendant la main vers elle.

Des coulisses elle se sentit légèrement poussée vers l'avant et se mit en marche sous les cris de la foule. Cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient plus dans le jeu et ce n'était plus des avatars qu'elle distinguait dans la pénombre mais des centaines de milliers de personnes. Et parmi elles se trouvaient ses amies. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, le sang battant à ses tempes elle ne voyait que Kahaen, derrière le présentateur.

Une fois suffisamment proche, elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Derrière les lentilles d'un saphir sombre, les traits qui se dessinaient, elle les connaissait.

Gaara.

Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, le fixant dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien, soutenant seulement son regard.  
Il y eut un moment où un silence presque religieux régna dans l'immense stade, alors que tous observaient leur rencontre. Puis un cri fit s'emballer la foule. Les deux se tournèrent légèrement vers le public.

Un chaos infernal venait d'envahir son esprit. Comment devait-elle agir ? Comme avec Gaara ? Ou Kahaen ?

En tentant de se calmer, les pièces de puzzle s'assemblèrent et elle réalisa, catastrophée, que l'assassin n'ignorait plus qui elle était et depuis longtemps.

\- Une rencontre que nous attendions ! s'exclama soudain le présentateur, calmant la foule et ré-attirant l'attention des deux partenaires dans un même temps. D'autant que vous ne vous êtes plus vu depuis un moment, je me trompe ?

Hinata comprit qu'il faisait allusion à son absence du jeu.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Je suis heureuse d'être enfin ici.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, qu'attendons nous pour lancer cette finale ? s'écria l'homme en s'avançant vers la foule qui se leva dans une assourdissante clameur.

Hinata suivit son allié jusqu'aux sièges disposés derrière eux, sur la scène. Les deux autres équipes de trois y avaient déjà pris place. Des membres du staff les aidèrent à s'installer, vérifiant que tout allait pour le mieux.

Ils étaient semi-allongés sur de confortables fauteuils et on leur remit un casque chacun. Hinata se rassura en regardant les autres faire puis passa le sien sur son visage et expira longuement.

Derrière eux, elle savait que de grands écrans retransmettraient absolument tout ce qu'il se passerait dans leur monde virtuel.

 _\- -_ Connexion _\- -_

Lorsqu'elle fut matérialisée dans la salle virtuelle où l'attendait patiemment son avatar, son cœur s'emballa : des banderoles du tournoi l'entouraient. Aucun doute, elle était bien à cette finale. À la finale de Switch Universe.

Elle s'y était tant investie et n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire où cela l'avait menée.

Remporteraient-ils la victoire ?

Pour la première fois, elle sentait en elle brûler la flamme de la compétition elle voulait réussir, montrer aux autres qu'elle était au sommet et qu'elle avait gravi toutes les marches jusque-là. Alors elle tendit la main et son avatar fit de même. Dès qu'elles se touchèrent, tout s'assombrit et elle eut la sensation de plonger durant quelques secondes. Finalement, des murs blancs opaques se matérialisèrent tout autour de la prêtresse qui tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même.

Puis une drôle de fée semblable à celle qui ne la quittait plus apparut devant elle, tenant un parchemin. Elle l'attrapa avec élégance et le déroula, découvrant le visage d'un chevalier à la lourde armure dorée.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant son rôle de prêtresse avec bonheur.

\- Votre cible. Éliminez-là. Votre coéquipier élimine la sienne. Vous gagnez.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? se méfia-t-elle instinctivement.

\- Si une personne meurt, son équipe hérite de l'élimination. Et attention ! Si d'autres cibles que les vôtres trépassent, mener les ennemis à la victoire est possible.

Elle acquiesça gravement et regarda les murs et la fée s'effacer alors que le paysage d'une ville en ruine se dessinait progressivement aux alentours. Sans perdre un instant, elle se dissimula et courut à travers les bâtiments grâce à ses portails, un plan naissant dans son esprit.

Et pour se faire, elle devait retrouver Kahaen.

Elle gravit les marches instables de l'immeuble le plus proche et se dit que leurs avatars devaient sembler hors du temps dans ce décors plutôt moderne, bien qu'en ruine.  
Elle atteint le toit sans que le moindre bruissement ne vienne briser le silence et profita de ce poste d'observation pour scruter les environs. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, elle n'avait pas le temps de laisser les autres se réunir, ce serait trop dangereux.

Un mouvement attira soudain son attention. Une ombre longeait prudemment ce qui ressemblait à une mairie. La jeune prêtresse sourit : si elle le voyait malgré le camouflage, alors aucun doute, elle avait retrouvé Kahaen.

Elle recula pour prendre de l'élan et sauta dans le vide, traversant une fenêtre du bâtiment en face, un peu plus bas. Elle se réceptionna en roulade et soigna les dégâts d'environnement subis dans la foulée. Hinata traversa ainsi la ville jusqu'à la mairie. Une fois dans les environs, elle ralentit : personne ne devait la repérer, pas même Kahaen. Il fallait donc qu'elle sache où il était sans l'informer de sa présence.

L'avantage était que ses sorts de détection ne fonctionneraient pas sur elle étant donné qu'ils formaient une équipe. Le désavantage était que son allié restait incroyablement fort à ce jeu-là.

Elle rusa, utilisant la hauteur que lui donnaient les immeubles et le fait qu'elle connaissait par cœur ses habitudes afin de l'esquiver. La prêtresse finit par localiser à nouveau l'assassin et à partir de là se contenta de le suivre furtivement.  
Elle eut un sourire, en ce moment, beaucoup devaient psychoter sur son comportement, notamment les commentateurs. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était de ne pas mourir bêtement avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Kahaen se redressa légèrement et Hinata se concentra immédiatement. Il avait repéré quelqu'un, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il adopta rapidement une posture défensive et elle comprit qu'il n'était pas confiant. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de sa présence.

Parfait.

Face à lui, un sorcier apparut, les mains illuminées d'un rouge sanglant. Cependant, Kahaen ne lui fit pas face et se retourna de l'autre côté de la rue où l'issue fut bloquée par un prêtre. Sans attendre, il bondit sur ce dernier et disparut pour se matérialiser derrière le soigneur qui invoqua un bouclier, retournant une grande partie des dégâts contre l'assassin. Le sorcier frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre et une lame de glace fendit l'air jusqu'à Kahaen qui fut projeté à quelques mètres du prêtre.

Hinata observa la scène depuis une fenêtre effondrée et se sentit légèrement coupable. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser seul face à deux joueurs et tentait coûte que coûte de lutter. À voir la façon dont il avait prit le prêtre pour cible il était certainement celui qu'il devait éliminer. Pensait-il qu'elle pouvait toujours gagner, même s'il tombait ?

À nouveau le sorcier prépara une incantation et un titan gelé arracha le sol, s'en faisant un corps indestructible.

L'assassin disparut et réapparut contre le géant, le heurtant en vain de sa lame acérée. Hinata fronça légèrement les sourcils, c'était trop grossier pour être lui.

Puis un Kahaen en couleur négative apparut derrière le prêtre et fut la cible des deux qui s'attendaient à ce piège. Le clone fut désintégré en quelques secondes et le vrai Kahaen en profita pour prendre sa place et abattre sa lame contre le soigneur, réduisant à néant ce qu'il lui restait de vie.

Le sorcier poussa un cri de rage et une pluie d'aiguilles glacées s'abattirent sur l'assassin qui s'écroula au sol à côté de sa victime, paralysé.

La prêtresse serra les dents et résista à l'envie de sauver son allié. Le sorcier ne fit donc face à aucune résistance lorsqu'il acheva Kahaen d'une sphère qui gela, puis brisa tout autour d'elle.

Il quitta ensuite le lieu du combat, sans dissimuler sa frustration d'avoir perdu un allié. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment loin, Hinata invoqua un portail à travers le mur et sauta parmi les décombres jonchant la rue.

Elle s'agenouilla ensuite à côté de Kahaen et le ramena à la vie.

L'assassin étendu sur le sol ne bougea pas tout de suite, se contentant de la fixer quelques secondes d'un regard indéchiffrable. Puis il s'appuya sur ses coudes et se releva.

\- Quand je suis réapparu en tant que fantôme et que je t'ai vu derrière cette fenêtre... commença-t-il en s'époussetant calmement.

\- C'était lui ta cible ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le cadavre du prêtre.

Il acquiesça et elle le suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment le plus proche, refermant derrière eux les portes de fer.

\- On va chercher la mienne ?

\- Non. Ce que tu as fait était parfait, on va continuer dans ce sens. Il reste cinq joueurs ; le sorcier et son allié sont hors-jeu puisqu'ils pensent m'avoir éliminé.

\- Donc on les laisse affaiblir l'équipe ennemie ? Et on se charge du tank ?

Il acquiesça en s'adossant contre un mur fissuré couvert d'un mélange de plante et de poussière. Puis plongea ses pupilles dans les siennes, installant un silence qui se fit de plus en plus tendu, elle comprit qu'il attendait quelque chose.

\- Kahaen ? finit-elle par dire à mi-voix, en luttant pour soutenir son regard. Tu savais ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement et Hinata sentit son cœur accélérer en réalisant que s'était avec Gaara qu'elle parlait. Il était avec elle depuis tout ce temps. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche de son partenaire et pourtant se sentait à des années lumières de lui.

\- Depuis un moment, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- C'est... commença-t-elle en laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

Trop lui venait soudain en tête et elle était incapable d'y voir clair dans ses propres pensées.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire, sourit-elle timidement après de longues minutes. C'était peu probable, pas vrai ?

L'assassin se contenta d'acquiescer sans se départir de son air grave. À cet instant, c'était bien Gaara qu'elle avait en face d'elle, Kahaen était caché par le masque qu'il réservait toujours aux autres. Était-ce parce qu'elle savait qui il était à présent ?

Puis le fait qu'elle devait être honnête s'imposa à elle.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle simplement, son cœur battant douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici et c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu avancer.

Le masque tomba l'espace d'un instant et elle vit une légère surprise traverser son regard.

\- On devrait continuer ? reprit-elle en voyant qu'il gardait le silence.

Ils finirent par arpenter la ville futuriste sur les toits envahis par les mauvaises herbes. Au-dessus d'eux, des nuages gris assombrissaient le ciel jusqu'à l'horizon. Prudemment, pas à pas, ils se rapprochèrent du centre de la ville, là où s'étendait une immense tour sombre. Ils échangèrent un regard, de là-haut, tout devait-être visible. Remerciant leur camouflage, ils inspectèrent les environs, en vain. Personne ne s'y trouvait.  
Devait-ils prendre le risque de s'engager dans la tour et d'être repérés ?

L'assassin sortit une de ses dagues et lui indiqua l'entrée d'un signe de tête. La prêtresse acquiesça et passa en première, personne ne devant apprendre que son allié vivait encore. Elle monta silencieusement les marches jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion venant de plus haut la fasse se figer. Un combat se menait.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et, sans avoir besoin de plus pour se comprendre, se hâtèrent jusqu'à la surface où les ennemis étaient bien trop préoccupés pour les repérer.

À l'instant où ils étaient entrés, un guerrier tombait au sol.

Kahaen eut un sourire et la tira en arrière pour l'éloigner du combat. Il s'adossa au mur le plus éloigné et observa le combat du mage et du sorcier (ceux censés l'avoir éliminé) face au tank, sa cible à elle et son allié, un mage.

L'affrontement se fit à grands coups d'explosions et malgré tout ses boucliers, le tank finit par perdre son allié.

Le mage et le sorcier échangèrent un regard triomphant en croyant avoir éliminé toutes leurs cibles. Pourtant rien ne se passa.

\- Eh ben ? Pourquoi ça s'arrête pas ? On les a tous eu non ? Le mage, le guerrier et l'assassin. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut de plus ?

Le chevalier fronça soudain les sourcils et frappa un mur proche, créant une onde de choc qui se se propagea tout autour des combattant ; blessant légèrement et révélant l'assassin et la prêtresse.

Cette dernière calqua son attitude sur celle de son allié et afficha un calme absolu, ajoutant même un petit sourire face à la surprise de leurs ennemis.

\- Donc vous avez tué Kahaen sans faire gaffe à elle ? se moqua le tank. Je me demande comment vous avez pu monter si haut dans la compétition sans vous renseigner un tant soit peu sur vos adversaires...

\- Nos personnages et leurs compétences sont invincibles, on a pas besoin d'en savoir plus, rétorqua le sorcier en croisant les bras sous sa cape noire qui se dégradait dans une teinte jade vers le bas.

\- Ça suffit pas d'être fort, fit simplement le chevalier en plantant son épée dans le sol pour se tourner vers l'équipe de l'ombre. Donc c'est moi votre cible ?

Hinata ne répondit pas même si c'était effectivement le cas. Le sorcier se manifesta alors.

\- Deal, lâcha-t-il à l'intention du tank. On les élimine et...

Sans les laisser se concerter plus, Kahaen attaqua directement le sorcier. Cependant, dans la précipitation, le tank décida de lui barrer la route. La prêtresse réagit immédiatement en invoquant le lierre pour les bloquer.

Le chevalier frappa au sol et invoqua d'immenses chaînes qui surgirent en explosant les anciennes pierres, projetant des débris et de la fumée sur toute la plate-forme. L'assassin fit immédiatement machine arrière, se téléportant près de son alliée. Hinata se sentit brusquement tirée en arrière et fut précipitée dans le vide.  
Le sol loin en dessous d'eux se rapprochait à une vitesse terrifiante.

\- Les dégâts de chute ! paniqua-t-elle alors que le vent lui giflait le visage.

\- Invulnérable ! lui cria l'assassin en la lâchant pour composer les symboles de sa propre protection.

Hinata invoqua son invulnérabilité dans un cri désespéré. La seconde suivante Kahaen était paralysé à quelques centimètres du sol tandis qu'elle s'y heurtait violemment sans recevoir une seule égratignure.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et releva ses yeux dorés vers le toit d'où ils étaient tombés. Deux traits de feu jaillirent soudain dans leur direction. L'assassin redevint alors ciblable et elle bondit vers lui, le poussant hors de l'attaque. Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres et s'immobilisèrent, Kahaen juste au-dessus d'elle. Le souffle court, ils se fixèrent un instant avant que l'assassin ne se relève.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'explosion provoquée par la magie brûlante.

Les joues légèrement rouges, Hinata prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour se remettre debout. Ensemble ils contournèrent le bâtiment jusqu'à une ruelle sombre. Ils marchaient en silence lorsqu'une voie résonna en écho entre les pierres de l'immense cité où ils se trouvaient.

\- _Chers candidats, la suite de l'épreuve se déroulera à la place circulaire au centre de la ville. Attention cependant, seul un joueur par équipe pourra s'y rendre et son ou sa partenaire devra au contraire s'en tenir éloigné. Bonne chance._

Hinata et Kahean échangèrent un regard et surent qu'ils songeaient à la même chose : qui des deux allait s'y rendre ?

\- S'il n'y a qu'une personne par équipe qui peut rejoindre la grande-place, alors... commença-t-elle, préoccupée.

\- Il restera le mage où le sorcier dehors.

\- Donc si je reste là, alors je mourrais. Et ce sera aussi le cas face aux deux autres, par contre le tank ne gagnera pas le duel.

\- Je peux y aller et tenter de tuer le tank.

\- Mais s'ils s'allient encore et t'éliminent, on leur donne la victoire. Alors que celui dehors n'aura aucune chance en un contre un face à toi.

L'assassin planta son regard dans le sien et elle comprit qu'il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements.

\- Je vais y aller, sourit la prêtresse lissant sa robe fendue. Bonne chance.

Elle se fondit ensuite dans les ténèbres et traversa la ville à l'aide de ses portails, sa cape diaphane flottant derrière elle.

Au centre de la ville, se tenaient déjà le sorcier et le tank. En les apercevant elle ralentit l'allure et se plaça à leurs côtés, perdant son invisibilité.

\- Toi ? s'étonna le sorcier. Il t'a sacrifié ton assassin ? Il espère garder toute la gloire pour lui ?

\- Ton allié ne le vaincra jamais, sourit la jeune prêtresse.

\- Échec j'ai envie de dire, plaisanta le chevalier. Maintenant tu vas me tuer et leur donner la victoire. Prouvant qu'il est important d'utiliser sa cervelle et pas se reposer sur des acquis.

\- Oh ferme-là, on a pas encore perdu, s'énerva-t-il avant de s'adresser au ciel. Bon il se lance l'événement ?!

\- _Patience ! Maintenant que vous êtes réunis en ce lieu, les règles vont changer. Le vainqueur sera la personne où équipe survivante !_

Réfléchissant à toute allure, Hinata comprit que l'affrontement final serait certainement entre le sorcier face à elle et Kahaen.

\- Et ben ça va simplifier les choses, sourit son ennemi avec un sourire carnassier. Je m'occupe de la cible facile, ensuite du tank et je rejoins mon allié pour écraser cet assassin.

Hinata serra les dents et se mit en posture défensive, la petite fée s'élevant à ses côtés. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ?

Le sorcier chargeait un sort lorsque le tank frappa le sol qui explosa pour laisser sortir de lourdes chaînes en acier trempé, faisant reculer les deux adversaires.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères, ironisa le sorcier en lui lança la vague de feu qui était destinée à la prêtresse. Mais tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Et toi tu m'énerves, n'espères pas une quelconque aide de ma part.

Hinata esquissa un sourire, elle n'avait pas une seule seconde songé au chevalier comme à un allié. Mais en cet instant elle n'avait aucune autre alternative. Chargeant sa fidèle sphère alpha rendue plus puissante grâce au buff de la fée, elle s'attaqua à son tour au sorcier. Les dégâts n'étaient pas colossaux, seulement combinés avec ceux du tank, il commencèrent à inquiéter sérieusement le sorcier qui se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

Le voyant charger une puissante attaque, elle prépara son invincibilité.

Le sorcier jura mais n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la détourner vers le tank dont les points de vie baissèrent considérablement.  
Avec un sourire victorieux, le sorcier profita des quelques secondes d'absence de la prêtresse pour l'achever et se dernier finit par s'effondrer au sol.

Hinata perdit son invincibilité et regarda son ennemi préparer l'incantation qui aurait raison d'elle, impuissante.  
Puis tout devint noir.

La prêtresse cru d'abord qu'elle avait été éliminée mais rapidement, il fut clair que quelque chose n'allait pas : elle et le sorcier se faisaient toujours face, seuls visible dans l'obscurité.

Et Kahaen apparut à leurs côtés, les sourcils froncés.

\- _Eh bien, que de retournements. Hynae, Kahaen vous êtes les seuls à m'entendre,_ déclara la voix du présentateur. _Kahaen, tu as deux options face à toi ; ta prêtresse est face au sort qui l'éliminera définitivement de la compétition._

L'assassin se tourna vers elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Et donc ?

\- _Si tu acceptes d'échanger vos deux rôles, elle aura alors une chance de réchapper à ce combat. Mais tu donneras à l'équipe adverse la possibilité de rappeler à la vie tous ses membres. Dans le cas contraire, ce sera un duel entre toi et le sorcier qui se tient ici. Que choisis-tu ?_

\- On échange, lâcha-t-il sans hésitation.

\- _Bien, c'est donc à votre ennemi de faire son choix._

À son tour, le sorcier disparut et Hinata retrouva provisoirement la liberté de ses mouvements.

\- Échanger nos _rôles_ ?! Mais je n'ai jamais joué un autre type de personnage, paniqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

\- Téléporte-toi derrière lui et lance une attaque dans son dos. Dès qu'il prépare une incantation trop puissante, le clone.

La prêtresse acquiesça et la voix du présentateur résonna à nouveau.

\- _Les choix ont été faits. Prêt ?_

Sans attendre de réponse, le décor reprit ses couleurs et tout s'anima. Hynae fut brièvement entourée d'une fumée opaque et son équipement changea du tout au tout. Une tunique obsidienne, de longs bracelets protégeant ses avant-bras, de souples et hautes bottes noires... Elle dégaina ses sabres et se tourna vers le sorciers qui la jaugeait du regard, seul.

Puis il sembla se réveiller et incanta.

Elle se téléporta dans le dos de sa cible, concentrée. Dès qu'il réagit, elle utilisa le clone, se camouflant pour détourner l'attention d'elle. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, la jeune fille passa une nouvelle fois derrière le sorcier et sortit une dague empoisonnée.  
Mais l'autre invoqua un bouclier de feu qui lui retourna ses dégâts et l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Se relevant difficilement, elle prépara un nouvel assaut, inquiète par sa barre de vie qui avait considérablement baissée. À ce rythme, elle n'aurait peut-être pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible.

Mais soudain, elle vit avec surprise un bouclier doré se former autour d'elle et sa petite fée la rejoindre.

\- Kahaen, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Et elle n'eut plus du tout à se soucier de ses points de vie, se contentant de s'amuser à tenter des feintes dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que son ennemi ne s'effondre, vaincu.

La jeune fille tourna sur elle même, cherchant son partenaire des yeux, extatique. Ce dernier se montra, enveloppé dans une tenue saphir à l'aspect mystique.

\- On a... commença-t-elle lentement.

Il lui offrit un fin sourire et un rayon de lune vint éclairer la scène qu'elle n'avait pas vu s'assombrir. La jeune fille ferma les yeux en tentant de contenir sa joie, puis une idée lui vint et elle disparut pour réapparaître dans les bras de Kahaen qui la rattrapa de justesse.

Elle recula un peu et fit tournoyer ses sabres avec un grand sourire lorsqu'un détail la frappa.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le sorcier était seul, fit-elle, surprise. Il avait la possibilité de ré-invoquer son équipe, non ?

\- Le mage n'est pas revenu à lui.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu se poser plus de questions, le décor s'effaça une ultime fois et Hinata revint à elle sous les cris de la foule en délire. À côté d'elle, le joueur qui devait être le sorcier se disputait vivement avec ses deux alliés.

\- Si je vous avait rappelé à la vie, j'aurais perdu toutes mes compétences ! Et elle m'aurait éliminé, je pensais pas que l'autre assassin t'avait battu !

\- Il te l'a dit !

\- J'ai pas fait gaffe ! Et je voulais pas mourir alors que c'était _moi_ qui avait survécu jusque-là !

\- Du coup on a tous perdu, bravo !

\- Ça va. Lâche-moi !

La jeune fille reposa son casque de réalité virtuelle sur le siège et une femme portant en badge du staff lui demanda si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. La prêtresse tourna négativement la tête et on lui conseilla de rejoindre le présentateur.  
L'estomac noué, elle traversa l'espace qui la séparait du devant de la scène sous le feu des projecteurs et les objectifs des caméras.

\- Eh bien ! C'était une bataille intense ! s'exclama le présentateur en lui offrant un grand sourire.

La prêtresse sentit sa cape se reposer doucement contre son dos lorsqu'elle cessa de bouger et elle resta un instant muette. Le présentateur déguisé en maître du jeu se tourna vers Kahaen qui venait de les rejoindre à son tour.

\- Parfait, maintenant que notre duo est réuni, place à quelques nouvelles ! Pour avoir franchi chaque obstacle jusqu'à la victoire, outre le prix de 20 000€ chacun, l'entreprise aura une offre bien plus spéciale à vous proposer et dont vous pourrez évidemment discuter les termes. Une offre qui doit rester un secret pour encore quelques heures, ajouta-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

La seconde partie du temps fut consacrée aux replays des meilleurs moments puis à l'interview des différents groupes.

Pendant que le trio qui avait perdu face à eux se disputait face aux caméras, dans les coulisses, Hinata aperçut Gaara de dos devant la scène. Le cœur battant un peu plus vite, elle vint se placer à ses côtés.

\- Cette fois c'est fini, fit-elle avec un peu de nostalgie.

\- Ça pourrait.

Il avait le regard dans le vide, fixant la foule sans la voir.

Elle se perdit à son tour dans ses pensées. Depuis le début, elle avait eu Gaara à ses côtés.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur. Dorénavant, elle pourrait lui parler, être avec lui sans que ce soit étrange ! Et cette fois, personne ne pourrait rien dire.

\- Je suis tellement... commença-t-elle à mi-voix sans terminer sa phrase.

\- Tellement ? répéta-t-il.

Ce qui rendit la suite bien plus difficile à dire.

\- Heureuse...

Pensant que c'était tout, il eut un léger sourire, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation de la scène.

\- Heureuse que Kahaen, ce soit toi, acheva-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

Cette fois il plongea son regard dans le sien pour un long moment et elle ne se défila pas. Mais un membre du staff, visiblement soulagé de les avoir retrouvés, leur signala qu'on allait les appeler sur scène.

L'équipe qui les avaient précédés revint dans leur direction et l'un d'eux les félicita, leur souhaitant bonne chance.

La bouche sèche, elle s'entendit être appelée, seule.

Elle échangea un regard avec Gaara et rejoignit le présentateur, les jambes tremblant légèrement.

\- Hynae ! C'est un bon bout de chemin que tu as fait jusqu'ici. Vous faîtes à présent partie des trois équipes ayant gagné un tournoi. Et la première provenant du Royaume. Je sais que vous faîtes équipe depuis tes débuts, avez-vous des projets à présent ?

\- Continuer à aider notre faction ?

\- Oui, je peux imaginer. Ah et il y a une question qui nous a tous intrigué. Durant la finale, tu as demandé à Kahaen s'il savait et il t'as répondu « depuis un moment », tu n'y es pas obligée, bien entendu, mais pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il se jouait entre vous à ce moment-là ?

Le silence qui régnait témoignait de la curiosité de la foule. Elle répondit :

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il savait qui j'étais, avant aujourd'hui.

\- Car vous vous connaissiez ?

\- Oui.

\- Sans le savoir ?

\- Oui.

\- D'où la " coïncidence ", s'amusa-t-il à destination des spectateurs comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet sur lequel ils avaient longtemps débattu.

Ils appelèrent ensuite l'assassin à les rejoindre et les questions se portèrent sur leur parcours dans Switch Universe. Jusqu'à ce que le présentateur laisse un petit silence s'installer.

\- Maintenant, déclara-t-il sur ton plus officiel. Passons à l'offre que nous avons pour tous les deux. Comme vous le savez, au cours des deux derniers tournois, les équipes victorieuses se sont vues attribuer un privilège... Cette nouvelle-ci est une avant-première.

Les derniers mots étaient pour le public. Il laissa planer un peu le mystère et un silence religieux envahit le stade.

\- Nous cherchons toujours le progrès. Une mise à jour importante sera faîte dans le courant du mois de janvier. Le système des classes va être entièrement refait.

Sa dernière phrase provoqua une grande clameur et il fallut un moment pour que l'assourdissant brouhaha soit remplacé par un silence impatient.

\- Rassurez-vous, nous ferons en sorte que vous ne perdiez pas vos personnages. Nous savons à quel point ils peuvent-être importants à vos yeux, reprit le présentateur avant de se tourner vers l'assassin et la prêtresse, attentifs. Et c'est là que vous interviendrez. Nous vous offrons la possibilités de participer aux tests avant que cela ne soit ajouté au jeu. La décision vous revient.

.-~-~-.

À la sortie du plateau, Hinata rejoignit l'équipe qui l'avait préparée et les laissa lui rendre son apparence réelle.

Un adulte au look soignée dans un costard impeccable vint ensuite la chercher et la mena à un bureau où elle retrouva Gaara et un adulte aux allures d'homme d'affaires. Des placards en fer, des cassiers remplis à ras-bord de documents, une plante verte, des stores : le tout était entassé dans une petite pièce dont le vis-à-vis devait cacher le soleil à la perfection.

Cependant, il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur.

\- Je me présente, je suis cadre dans l'entreprise qui produit Switch Universe. Je m'occupe de la supervision des projets, des serveurs et tous ce qui a trait aux mises à jour. Je suis ici pour vous parler de l'offre qui vous a été faîtes.

Hinata acquiesça, légèrement impressionnée par la situation. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil vers Gaara qui se contentait d'écouter.

\- Ce que nous vous proposons est de participer aux tests encadrés par une de nos équipes. Si tout se passe bien, nous avons dans le but de faire quelques spots publicitaires où vous apparaîtrez, en jeu et en réel. Seulement pour cela, nous avons besoin de l'approbation des personnes qui vous ont à charge.

La jeune fille se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait 18 ans dans quatre jours. Mais de toute façon elle aurait tout de même besoin de l'accord de son père. Hiashi ne la laisserait certainement pas agir à sa guide tant qu'elle resterait sous son toit.

\- Dans un premier temps, êtes-vous intéressés ? Sachant que cela comptera dans le futur comme une expérience professionnelle qui pourrait vous démarquer des autres.

Les deux échangèrent un regard et confirmèrent.

\- Bien, je vous donne ces dossiers, fit le cadre en leur tendant à chacun une fine pochette cartonnée. Il y a les termes du contrat détaillés à l'intérieur, notamment pour la rémunération quant au droit à l'image.

La jeune fille comprit qu'il parlaient de la publicité. Ils allaient donc être payés ?

\- Cela comprends aussi des papiers concernant la somme que vous avez remporté. Tout est expliqué.

On les fit ensuite sortir et Hinata vit avec surprise Ino et Sakura assises sur les petits fauteuils face à salle. Ces dernières se levèrent immédiatement et la blonde lui sauta au cou.

\- Je suis trop contente pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et puis s'était sympa au final !

\- On aurait presque envie d'y jouer aussi, sourit Sakura qui semblait réellement intéressée.

\- Mouais non, moi j'irai pas jusque là, plaisanta Ino en jetant un regard en coin vers Gaara. Et donc le fameux Kahaen ? Ça explique pas mal de trucs.

Ce dernier se contenta de dire qu'il rentrait et les laissa.

\- Ino ! Le « ça explique pas mal de trucs », c'était pas obligé ! se révolta Hinata.

\- En tout cas, c'est parfait ! continua iNo en se frottant les mains avec un sourire diabolique.

\- Euh...

\- Tu vois, « toi » ? Tu vois, « lui » ? Ben tu vas me faire le plaisir de transformer ça en « nous » et plus vite que ça !


	12. Chapter 12

_Désolée pour le retard de ce dernier chapitre ! J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les fins mais enfin c'est posté !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Dans les documents, Hinata découvrit que l'entreprise qui les accueilleraient serait celle de Konoha. Pas étonnant puisque leur ville était la capitale du pays. Le rendez-vous était fixé le samedi après les vacances d'hiver. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois le plan pour s'y rendre puis ramassa les papiers et sortit de sa chambre, s'arrêtant devant la porte du bureau de son père. Elle inspira et frappa trois coups contre le panneau de bois.

\- Entrez.

Elle obéit, le cœur battant et attendit que Hiashi finisse d'écrire et lui fasse signe de parler.

\- Tu te rappelles de la compétition à laquelle j'ai participé ?

\- Oui.

\- Je fais partie des gagnants et l'entreprise qui gère le jeu m'a fait une offre. Ce serait une courte collaboration avec eux, mais ça reste une expérience professionnelle intéressante.

Elle n'avait cessé de répéter ce discours et était fière d'avoir réussi à le ressortir avec conviction.

\- J'aimerais que tu jettes un œil à ça, conclut-elle en posant la fine pochette de carton sur son bureau.

Hiashi l'ouvrit et en parcourut brièvement les pages.

\- Je te laisse y réfléchir, fit-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

\- Hinata, fit son père lorsqu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte. En ce moment, j'ai eu droit à d'excellentes surprises de ta part. Continue sur ta lancée.

Elle acquiesça et referma derrière elle.

Dans le couloir sombre, elle lança un regard stupéfait à la porte. Son père venait de la complimenter ?

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire, décidément les choses changeaient autour d'elle.

.-~-~-.

Lorsqu'elle reprit les cours le lundi suivant, elle avait obtenu son autorisation. Elle retrouva Ino et Sakura sur le chemin du lycée et la journée débuta calmement.  
À la fin du dernier cours de la matinée, Kiba l'interpella et elle laissa un instant ses amies.

\- Oui ?

\- Je rêve ! s'exclama le garçon aux tatouages rouges sur les joues. C'était toi Hynae ?! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Elle resta songeuse un instant, regardant les élèves de leur classe sortir. Gaara devait déjà être parti.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu y jouais, fit-elle finalement avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est pas croyable !

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Keichiro et Suigetsu sortir à leur tour et croisa le regard de ce dernier. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, attendant la remarque qui ne manqua pas.

\- Ça y est tu t'es lassée de Gaara ? Mais tu cours après tout le monde ma parole !

Kiba se tourna vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils mais ce fut pas lui qui répondit.

\- Ferme là, marmonna Keichiro à l'intention de son ami sans un regard vers eux.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Ferme là ! jura-t-il en haussant le ton.

Hinata les suivit des yeux, interloquée. Depuis quand Keichiro prenait sa défense ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.

\- Carrément ! Il a un problème avec toi Suigetsu ? dit Kiba en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?

\- De quoi ? Des blagues ?

\- Il y a eu plus que ça, lâcha-t-elle, un peu amère avant de rectifier : mais c'est à Keichiro que je pensais.

Kiba fronça les sourcils puis sembla comprendre.

\- Haha, mais il complètement fan d'Hynae, c'est normal qu'il ait réagi !

\- Je me fiche pas mal que Keichiro soit fan où quoi, c'est un abruti, répondit-elle après avoir digéré l'info.

\- Ouch, je comprends mieux sa mauvaise humeur. Bon ben tant pis pour lui hein ! Mais tu aurais dû venir m'en parler si tu avais des problèmes... !

Elle eut un sourire.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Ouais je vois, fit-il avec un air moqueur. Gaara, quoi.

\- Je vais retrouver les filles, esquiva-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon appétit.

.-~-~-.

Après le repas du midi, elle remonta les escaliers vers sa salle de cours en discutant avec ses amies. Ino s'interrompit soudain et désigna Gaara, adossé au mur un peu plus loin. Il était sur son portable, des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

\- Tu vois Hinata ? lui demanda Ino.

\- Euh oui ?

\- Tu as cinq secondes pour aller lui parler.

\- Quoi ? protesta-t-elle, son cœur s'accélérant soudain.

Elle ne lui avait pas eu de réelle conversation avec ce dernier depuis que le tournoi s'était achevé et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi lui dire.

Sakura la poussa un peu en avant.

\- Avec le temps que vous avez passé ensemble, je suis sûre que tu trouveras quoi dire.

Alarmée, elle obéit à reculons et se dirigea lentement vers lui. La voyant approcher, il éteignit son écran et enleva un des écouteurs.

\- Salut, fit-elle sans aucune inspiration.

\- Tu ne reviens plus sur Switch Universe ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Mon père ne m'a toujours pas rendu mon casque et j'ai préféré ne insister pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté avec l'offre que nous a faite l'entreprise. Tu viendras ?

\- Oui. Tu sais comment t'y rendre ?

\- J'ai regardé les transports, répondit-elle après une courte hésitation.

\- Je viendrais te chercher chez toi, fit-il simplement.

Surprise mais ravie, elle acquiesça et lui donna son adresse.

.-~-~-.

À sept heure quarante, le samedi matin, Hinata était devant la porte de sa maison, attendant nerveusement Gaara. Le bruit d'un scooter se fit soudain entendre et elle descendit sur le trottoir alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant elle.

Quand il avait dit qu'il viendrait la chercher, elle était à des kilomètres de s'imaginer qu'il viendrait ainsi.

Il lui tendit un casque et lui fit signe de monter derrière lui. Elle enfila la protection et s'assit à l'arrière du scooter, intimidée.

\- Accroche-toi, la prévint-il en démarrant.

Légèrement poussée en arrière par la vitesse, elle passa ses bras comme pour l'enlacer et posa sa tête contre son dos. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour calmer son rythme cardiaque, regardant défiler le paysage urbain avec un petit sourire.

Elle fut presque déçue d'arriver à destination.

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à l'accueil de l'entreprise, la secrétaire passa un bref coup de fil et une femme en tailleur et aux cheveux retenus en un chignon désordonné vint les chercher.

\- Je m'appelle Amélia. Je fais partie de l'équipe de recherche avec laquelle vous allez faire les tests, se présenta-t-elle en les conduisant à un ascenseur qu'elle appela.

Ils montèrent quatre étages en écoutant ses brèves explications et elle leur ouvrit une porte, les laissant entrer.

La salle qui les accueillit était hautement informatisée. Chaque mur était couvert d'écrans affichant des données et images plus ou moins compréhensibles.

Il y avait aussi des sièges confortables qui semblaient avoir été récemment ajouté et sur lesquels reposaient des casques de réalité virtuelle.

On leur fit une petite présentation, leur expliquant la teneur des changements auxquels ils allaient participer. Cela portait en majeur partie sur le système de classe.

\- Le début du jeu proposera toujours le choix entre magie et combat. Mais les spécialisations seront ensuite plus poussées. Les mages pourront être des tanks, par exemple. Différents bien entendu des tanks non mages, expliquait un des scientifiques, les yeux perdus dans ses notes.

\- Les nouvelles classes, reprit la femme avec enthousiasme. Pour les mages il y aura élémentalisme, féérie et envoûtement. Un élémentaliste de feu fera des dégâts, d'eau, se sera les soins et de terre la résistance. Féérie est une classe qui accorde des buffs à ses alliés mais inflige aussi beaucoup de dégâts et les envoûteurs ont le choix en le mal et le bien. Les premier combattrons aux côtés des morts et de puissants démons. Les seconds bénéficieront de quelques soins et d'une immense gamme de contrôles, paralysie, ralentissement, aveuglement et ainsi de suite.

\- Pour les guerriers, il n'y aura le choix entre distance et corps-à-corps. On aura donc d'un côté des tireurs à arme à feu, des poseurs de pièges et des chasseurs à l'arc moins puissant mais pouvant capturer se battre au côté d'un familier. Ils peuvent aussi fusionner avec.

\- Le mieux ! C'est qu'avec un familier comme un oiseau, le joueur aura la possibilité de voler, avec une salamandre de traverser les flammes, un poisson, d'explorer les abysses... Vous avez saisi le principe.

Hinata échangea un regard brillant avec Gaara.

\- On pourra voler ?

\- Oui, confirma Amélia en rajustant son chignon avec un petit sourire. Notez que la classe féérique le pourra aussi.

\- Et pour les corps-à-corps ? fit Gaara qui était plutôt concerné.

\- On garde le côté « tank, assassin, guerrier », en ajoutant des spécialisations. Un assassin pourra par exemple choisir entre le duelliste, d'une grande puissance d'attaque mais à cible unique et le caméléon qui disposera d'un arsenal de poisons et de capacités de dissimulation par exemple.

\- Et la meilleure nouvelle : au niveau cent, il est possible de débloquer une double spécialisation. C'est sur ce point que nous voulons travailler avec vous, voir s'il reste des problèmes non résolus et d'autres qu'il faudrait harmoniser.

Les deux joueurs acquiescèrent.

La journée et le lendemain furent entièrement consacrés à donner leur avis et débattre sur diverses propositions puis à peaufiner les détails sur les nouvelles classes.

Le soir venu, on les remercia, promettant que la suite serrait plus intéressante pour eux.

.-~-~-.

Dans la chambre sombre, la sonnerie du réveil brisa le silence et Hinata l'arrêta d'un geste lent.

Arrachée du sommeil, de petits tapotements contre ses volets attirèrent son attention. En ouvrant sa fenêtre sur un ciel gris et sombre, elle vit qu'il pleuvait à verse et le vent glacial acheva de la réveiller.

La jeune fille grimaça, le chemin pour aller à l'entreprise ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle retrouva Gaara, elle constata que ce dernier était venu à pied, protégé par un parapluie noir décoré de cercles transparents où s'écrasaient les gouttes d'eau.  
Elle le rejoignit dessous et ils firent le chemin jusqu'au métro qui parcourait les souterrains de la ville en parlant de ce que leur réserverait le week-end.

.-~-~-.

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure et furent accueillis par la femme au chignon décoiffé de la dernière fois, la fameuse Amélia. Cette fois-ci, on les fit entrer dans Switch Universe et elle retrouva l'apparence d'Hynae. Elle et l'assassin furent réunis dans ce qui ressemblait à un immense carré blanc complètement vide.

\- C'est très... épuré, plaisanta-t-elle en cherchant l'horizon du regard.

 _\- Nous allons commencer les tests,_ les prévint une voix en écho comme le faisait celle du présentateur durant le tournoi. _Si tout se fige, ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est temporaire. Pouvons-nous y aller ?_

\- Oui ? répondit-t-elle à tout hasard.

La seconde suivante, une robe enflammée l'enveloppait et deux ailes rougeoyante s'étendaient dans son dos.

De son côté, Gaara avait hérité d'un équipement translucide s'étant adapté à la couleur de l'environnement. De longues griffes acérées longeaient ses mains depuis ses poignets et un venin en suintait.

 _\- Bien, nous prenons aujourd'hui les images pour la publicité._ _Donnez le meilleur de vous-même, nous garderons les meilleurs moments. En ce moment vous êtes doublement spécialisé dans les dégâts._

Les deux se firent alors face, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Puis Hinata étendit des vagues de flammes crépitantes tout autour d'elle alors que l'assassin se fondait dans le décor flamboyant. Elle profita de ses ailes pour survoler l'enfer qu'elle avait créé, brûlant tout sur son passage. Et l'assassin répliqua avec autant d'ardeur à l'aide de puissant coups empoisonnés fusant dès qu'il notait une ouverture.

On les interrompit ce qui leur sembla être quelques secondes plus tard et tout changea. Autour d'eux, ce fut une cité ancienne qui se forma.

Hinata fut ramenée au sol et enveloppée d'une solide armure, un bâton dont la pierre brillait d'un éclat sombre à ses côtés. Gaara était lui aussi dans un rôle de tank au bouclier étincelant mais possédait d'étranges gadgets parsemant son équipement.

On leur donna à nouveau le top départ.

La jeune élémentaliste de terre fit se déchaîner les contrôles pour empêcher son ennemi de lui nuire et ce dernier répliqua à l'aide de nombreux pièges qu'elle eut du mal à maîtriser. Puis il la bombarda et elle fit jaillir de solides murs de pierre pour se protéger. Elle encaissait moins bien mais avait des soins sur la durée qui lui permirent de tenir.

Pour l'ultime affrontement, elle retrouva avec plaisir la classe féerique avec une spécialisation différentes : à ses côtés se tenait un puissant démon du néant. Face à elle, son adversaire n'était pas seul non plus. Une créature magique aux crocs acérés le protégeait alors qu'il examinait ses armes à feu. Il finit par en pointer une lourde vers elle et elle s'envola de justesse pour esquiver l'explosion. L'onde de choc la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres et elle déchaîna à son tour la puissance des démons et revenants soumis à ses ordres.

.-~-~-.

En début de soirée, Amélia vint les voir, son chignon complètement défait pendant misérablement dans sa nuque. Elle avait un air un peu préoccupé sur le visage.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous mais je me demandais... Vous habitez loin ? Je peux voir avec mon supérieur pour vous raccompagner, il ne dira pas non, je pense.

\- Ce n'est pas si loin, déclina gentiment Hinata, étonnée.

Le matin même ils n'avaient pris qu'une vingtaines de minutes en métro.

\- Sûr ? Il pleut à verse et je ne veux pas que vous ayez de problèmes, assura Amélia avant de finalement les laisser partir, un peu à contrecœur.

À la sortie du bâtiment, ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'elle voulait dire : la rue était légèrement inondée et les égouts n'y pouvaient plus rien. La pluie était loin d'avoir cessée et avait même gagnée en intensité. Dans les rues, les voitures se bousculaient dans un embouteillage monstre.

Hinata resta un instant à contempler les scintillants reflets de lumières sur l'eau alors que Gaara réfléchissait.

\- Heureusement qu'on n'est pas venus en scooter, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ça aurait été compliqué, admit-il en déployant son parapluie.

Elle le suivit à l'extérieur et il ne fut alors plus possible de parler ; le vacarme de la pluie s'écrasant tout autour d'eux et martelant le parapluie rendait la chose impossible à moins de crier à plein poumon.

Arrivés devant la station de métro, ils trouvèrent les portes closes et un des policiers dirigeant la foule leur expliqua que les transports étaient interrompus par mesure de précaution.

\- On va chez moi, fit Gaara d'un voix forte qu'elle peina à entendre en lui désignant une direction.

Elle acquiesça, désirant seulement se mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible. Ils progressèrent donc à travers les rues sombres et inondées pendant une dizaine de minute qui sembla être une éternité.

Gaara s'arrêta finalement au pied d'un immeuble aux nombreux étages et elle lui prit le parapluie alors qu'il sortait ses clés. Ce fut trempés qu'ils franchirent le hall avec soulagement.

\- Eh ben, souffla Hinata en repoussant ses mèches mouillées qui lui tombaient devant le visage.

\- J'habite ici, fit-il en désignant l'escalier sombre montant à l'étage.

\- Ça ne dérange pas que je vienne ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser dehors, répondit-il en activant l'interrupteur.

Ils montèrent plusieurs paliers jusqu'à une porte que Gaara déverrouilla, la laissant entrer. Hinata avança dans un petit salon rangé, un peu intimidée et vit Kankuro installé sur un canapé, une marionnette inachevée posée sur ses genoux. Il referma le cutter avec lequel il donnait forme à la pièce de bois et leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

Une fille blonde débarqua alors d'une pièce face à elle et regarda tour à tour Gaara et Hinata.

\- Salut ! fit-elle amicalement en venant naturellement lui faire la bise. Je suis Temari, la sœur des deux, là !

\- Hinata, répondit-elle poliment sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Temari eut le sourire de celle qui avait deviné juste et l'invita à poser ses affaires.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais pouvoir rentrer avec ce temps, fit-elle à l'intention de son frère. Vous devriez vous changer tout les deux. Hinata tu veux que je te prête quelque chose ?

\- Oh je... ça ira, je vais sans doute rentrer si mon père peut venir me chercher, déclina-t-elle rapidement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid d'ici là ! Viens, sourit-elle sans lui laisser le choix.

Hinata la suivit en silence jusqu'à une chambre dans un style japonais, avec de magnifiques éventails décorant les murs et des parchemins couverts de symboles évoquant le vent.

Temari referma la porte alors qu'elle admirait la décoration.

\- C'est joli hein ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à travailler cette chambre, je voulais m'y sentir chez moi, continua la blonde en fouillant dans son armoire, en sortant un sweat vert foncé et un pantalon noir. Le haut sera un peu grand, je le mets surtout en pyjama.

\- Merci, vraiment.

\- J'ai juste une petite question. Kankuro m'a un peu parlé de toi, de ce qui se passait dans votre classe. Gaara et toi, vous êtes ensemble ?

Elle rougit et esquiva la question.

\- Pourquoi Kankuro a parlé de moi ?

\- Gaara ne l'aurait pas fait. Et donc, insista-t-elle, c'est vrai ?

\- Non.

\- Alors vous êtes amis ?

La question n'était pas facile. S'il s'agissait uniquement de Kahaen, elle aurait répondu oui sans hésiter, mais est-ce que Gaara la considérait comme une amie ? Pourtant Gaara _était_ Kahaen. Nageant en pleine confusion, elle releva le regard vers Temari qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

\- Vous ne vous parlez pas ? osa Hinata, rebondissant sur ce que la sœur de Gaara avait dit juste avant.

\- Kakuro et lui ne s'entendent tout simplement pas. Moi j'essaye de calmer le jeu mais je suis constamment obligée de prendre parti. C'est pas génial.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la chambre aux éventails et ce fut Temari qui reprit la parole.

\- Enfin ce n'est pas si pesant que ça en a l'air, dit comme ça, plaisanta-t-elle. C'est juste des disputes entre frères et sœur. Je te laisse te changer !

Elle lui fit un sourire et quitta la pièce.

Hinata enfila rapidement les vêtements secs et sortit son téléphone. En décrochant, son père lui demanda où elle était.

- _Je vois. Et ils ne peuvent pas t'héberger ?_

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, répondit-elle, un peu inquiète qu'il n'accepte pas de venir.

Après un long silence, il déclara :

\- _Je viendrai. Mais ce sera dans un long moment, les rues sont bouchées et la pluie ne s'arrête pas._

Elle raccrocha et sortit de la chambre, retrouvant Kankuro toujours sur son canapé, cette fois en compagnie de Temari. Cette dernière appela son frère et Gaara sortit de la pièce attenante, un t-shirt noir et un pantalon gris ayant remplacés ses vêtements trempés.  
Elle expliqua rapidement la situation à ses hôtes, son portable toujours à la main.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas le faire venir par ce temps ? fit Temari en se levant pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. C'est complètement inondé en bas. Demain vous devez toujours aller à votre « stage » ?

\- Pas si rien ne se calme, répliqua calmement son frère à présent adossé à sa porte.

\- Alors reste dormir, lui proposa gentiment Temari. Je ne pense pas que ça dérange qui que ce soit. Nos parents sont loin d'ici de toute façon.

Rester dormir chez Gaara ? L'idée était aussi tentante qu'intimidante. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Temari quitta le petit salon pour rejoindre une cuisine attenante et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

Une fois la porte refermée, Hinata se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir cette fois.

\- Gaara et toi, ne passez pas souvent du temps ensemble, je me trompe ?

\- Si, répondit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, pas qu'elle soit contrariée, juste intriguée. Jusqu'à il y a peu, toutes les nuits.

Il y eut un silence et elle rougit violemment.

\- Dans un un jeu de réalité virtuelle, précisa-t-elle précipitamment.

Temari éclata de rire.

\- Oui, je me disais aussi, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que vous ne passez pas souvent du ensemble, face à face.

Repensant aux heures qu'elle avait passées à réviser avec lui, elle fut tentée de protester mais Temari la devança.

\- En dehors des cours ?

\- Non, céda-t-elle en saisissant cette chance de s'expliquer : on est proche dans le jeu, mais il était le seul à savoir qui j'étais vraiment et je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que ce soit lui.

\- Je me doutais bien que c'était quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Dis-moi, puisque tu es coincée ici, pourquoi ne pas passer du temps avec lui et voir ce que ça donne ?

\- Ben j-je... je ne...

Hinata détourna le regard vers la fenêtre martelée par la pluie en serrant son portable dans la main, le cœur battant.

\- Je vais... je vais rappeler. Dire que je reste.

Temari lui offrit un grand sourire et se tourna vers les placards.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi chercher un repas digne de ce nom !

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Oh non, non ! J'ai Kankuro sous le coude, ne t'en fait pas ! Toi tu es notre invitée ! Au passage : c'est la porte à gauche.

Hinata déglutit et sortit de la cuisine, se tournant vers la porte d'où était sorti Gaara. Elle y toqua et attendit nerveusement qu'il lui propose d'entrer. Il était sur son lit, son ordinateur portable posé devant lui, éclairant artificiellement ses yeux bleus qu'il tourna vers elle en retirant ses écouteurs.

Voulant briser le silence, elle chercha désespérément quoi dire en esquivant son regard. Une idée traversa son esprit.

\- Tu savais qui j'étais, fit-elle soudain. Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Le jour où tu m'as demandé de l'aide pour un DM.

\- Oh ! Mais tu ne savais pas exactement... si ?

\- Non. J'avais seulement des doutes. Jusqu'à...

\- Ce qu'il rende les notes ! termina Hinata dont l'esprit carburait à cent à l'heure.

Il eut un fin sourire.

\- Et je peux te poser une question ? dit-elle, un peu anxieuse. Le jour où tu t'es battu avec Suigetsu, sur Switch Universe, on... on s'est disputé mais je ne comprends pas...

Il la fixa gravement puis détourna son regard bleu électrique vers l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

\- Je ne suis pas violent. Si je l'ai été, ce n'est plus le cas. Mais ça m'a mis hors de moi qu'ils s'en prennent à toi parce qu'on se rapprochait.

\- Alors tout ce que je t'ai dis sur ce qui s'est passé... Toi tu essayais d'arranger les choses ?

\- Peu importe.

\- J'ai plusieurs mercis de retard, je suppose. Comme quand tu t'es fais viré par Orochimaru à cause de moi.

Il la transperça du regard.

\- C'était intentionnel.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Ravi que tu ne l'aies pas compris, lâcha-t-il d'un ton face auquel il lui fut impossible de savoir s'il se fichait d'elle ou était parfaitement sincère.

\- Et... hésita-t-elle. Le jour où je t'ai appelé...

\- Je t'avais vu entrer dans le bâtiment, de loin, dit-il en fixant toujours l'écran. J'ai aussi vu Suigetsu, Karin et Keichiro te suivre. Quand tu m'as appelé, je me doutais déjà que quelque chose n'allais pas. Mais quand je t'ai trouvé...

Hinata se mit à fixer intensément le sol. Elle pleurait à ce moment-là, elle ne lui avait même pas répondu quand il avait tenté de lui parler. Si elle avait su que Kahaen se trouvait juste sous ses yeux...

\- Comme tu ne disais rien, j'ai pensé que tu avais sans doute plus besoin de Kahaen que de moi, dit-il lentement. Alors je suis parti. Mais tu ne répondais pas à mes messages.

\- Mon portable... commença-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Je sais.

Des coups sur la porte ramenèrent le silence et la tête de Temari passa dans l'entrebâillement pour leur annoncer le repas. Les conversations furent légères bien qu'un peu laborieuses, et Hinata fit de son mieux pour répondre aux tentatives de l'y inclure.

Finalement les assiettes de chips, de radis et de tomates cerises furent remplacées par des épinards et de la dinde, plongeant un peu plus la pièce dans le silence. Le côté positif fut que cette partie du repas fut brève.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Hinata proposa son aide pour ranger que Temari refusa, ayant déjà recruté Kankuro.

Elle retourna donc dans la chambre de Gaara qui lui proposa un film. Elle commença à somnoler vers la fin.

...

Une petite tape sur son épaule la fit se redresser vivement, elle était exactement à l'endroit où elle s'était assoupie sur le lit. Face à elle, Temari lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. En se tournant, elle vit Gaara endormi face à son ordinateur dont l'écran assombri témoignait que ce n'était pas récent.

Se relevant le plus doucement possible, elle suivit la blonde jusqu'à la cuisine plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Dehors, l'orage avait cédé sa place à un paisible clair de lune.

\- Il ne pleut plus, sourit finalement Temari.

\- Tant mieux, fit-elle en s'adossant à la table de bois.

Elle eut tout de même une pensée heureuse pour les précieux moments que lui avaient offert le temps.

\- Enfin rassure-toi je ne t'ai pas réveillée pour te parler de la météo, c'est juste que j'ai pas mal réfléchi depuis le repas et... ne le prend pas mal mais toi et mon frère vous êtes complètement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

Hinata se contenta d'écouter en silence, n'appréciant pas vraiment le début.

\- Là où je veux en venir c'est que je m'en voudrais de t'avoir poussé vers lui, je me sens un peu responsable. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que tu te sentes obligée ou que tu sois blessée. Surtout que Gaara est...

Temari frissonna puis s'excusa.

\- Le carrelage est gelé, je vais chercher des chaussettes.

Elle sortit de la cuisine, la laissant dans ses pensées. L'autre devait la penser trop timide pour oser dire qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

Une silhouette passa dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte et elle se dit que Temari avait fait sacrément vite. Puis réalisa que ce n'était pas elle.

Reconnaissant Gaara, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et s'interrompit parce qu'il se rapprochait un peu trop. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre d'elle et son cœur rata un battement.

Et, brisant la distance qui les séparaient encore, l'embrassa.

Ce fut brûlant et elle sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle croisa son regard bleu électrique tout près d'elle. Et sans dire un mot, il quitta la pièce.

Elle resta à fixer le vide, un léger sourire sur les lèvres jusqu'à ce que Temari réapparaisse, un pull chaud sur les épaules et des chaussons au pieds.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle. On en était où ?

Hinata releva le visage vers elle sans répondre, ses joues brûlantes masquées par la pénombre.

\- Ah oui, surtout ne te prend pas trop la tête. J'avoue que j'ai un peu essayé de te pousser à rester. C'est parce que ces derniers temps, je le trouvais beaucoup plus... je ne sais pas, heureux ? C'est difficile à dire. Mais c'était un peu égoïste de te mêler à ça et maintenant j'ai des problèmes avec ma conscience. Je sais que ça peut faire mal d'aimer et Gaara est... une sorte d'énigme. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui, murmura Hinata sans en avoir entendu un mot.

Elle laissa Temari continuer, perdue dans ses pensées, le cœur battant. Elle allait retourner le voir. Bon. Et ensuite que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle dire ?

\- Hinata ? murmura Temari.

\- Désolée j'étais ailleurs, souffla-t-elle.

Temari soupira.

\- Retourne dormir. Oh, tu veux peut-être que je te laisse ma chambre ?

\- Hein ? Oh... non merci, fit-elle, les joues brûlantes. Je... j'ai un truc à lui dire.

\- Il dort non ? Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

\- Je vais voir, s'esquiva-t-elle en retournant devant la porte de Gaara qu'elle poussa avec hésitation.

Elle crut d'abord que la chambre était vide, mais sursauta en le voyant adossé au mur à sa droite. C'était certainement ainsi qu'il avait entendu leur conversation.

Hinata referma la porte et resta immobile dans l'obscurité.

\- T-tu... souffla-t-elle en déviant une fraction de seconde vers ses lèvres avant de s'empourprer.

\- Pour une énigme, dit-il en reprenant les mots de sa sœur, je me suis trouvé plutôt clair.

Elle décela l'appréhension que dissimulait son ton détaché. Il attendait sa réponse ? Très lentement, prête à s'arrêter au moindre mouvement de Gaara, elle approcha de lui. Avec l'impression que son cœur allait imploser, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, beaucoup plus timide et hésitant que le sien.

Ce fut lui qui l'attira un peu plus à lui en l'entourant de ses bras.

.-~-~-.

Comme le réveil digital indiquait déjà quatre heures du matin, ils décidèrent de veiller : le lendemain, ils avaient de nouveau rendez-vous à l'entreprise de Switch Universe. La pluie ayant cessée, il leur fut possible de s'y rendre, à condition de ne pas trop compter sur les transports.

Ce fut vers une salle emménagée en petit studio qu'on les dirigea cette fois-ci.

\- On a besoin de quelques images supplémentaires de vous, leur expliqua Amélia en consultant un bloc-note.

\- En jeu ?

\- Non, vous avez gagné le tournoi et marqué les esprits. C'est aussi sur cela que nous comptons. Cependant ce n'est pas du ressort de notre équipe.

Les scientifiques laissèrent donc la place des personnes plus qualifiées qui visionnèrent avec eux des images des combats et des interviews, en se concertant sur comment agencer quoi et pleins d'autres détails techniques.

Hinata finit par lancer un regard à Gaara puis à l'horloge. Ce dernier acquiesça : le temps se faisait long.

Les adultes finirent par mettre deux hauts tabourets et plusieurs lumières en places, en ajustant l'effet à l'aide d'écrans unis. Ils vérifièrent plusieurs fois le rendu puis leur demandèrent de s'asseoir sur les sièges d'un noir translucide tranchant sur le décor blanc.

On leur remit ensuite des casques qui n'étaient pas branchés. Les instructions étaient simples : ils devaient s'en couvrir le visage en étant parfaitement synchronisés.

Être dos à dos leur compliqua un peu la tâche et il fallut plusieurs prises avant d'obtenir un résultat conforme aux exigences de l'équipe de tournage.

\- C'est une publicité, se justifia l'un d'eux. C'est court et il faut marquer les esprits. Cette entreprise met toujours un point d'honneur à parfaire chaque détail.

.-~-~-.

Le troisième et dernier week-end, on les invita à s'asseoir face à un écran plat qui couvrait la moitié du mur. Les deux échangèrent un regard et attendirent la suite.

 **.-.**

Les premières images furent un survol des plus magnifiques régions de Switch Universe ; le lac de cristal où se prélassaient de puissantes créatures aquatiques, la jungle rendues multicolore par sa dangereuse végétation, les forêts émeraudes baignées dans une mystérieuse brume...

 _Une aventure unique attend chacun d'entre vous. Jusqu'où irez-vous ?_

La scène où ils enfilaient leurs casque en une parfaite synchronisation suivit la phrase et un flash lumineux permit la transition sur la capitale structurée du Royaume.

 _Choisissez votre faction._

Le décor changea pour celle des Insurgés, plus chaotique.

 _Choisissez votre classe._

Une vague de feu sembla réduire en cendre l'image et l'ardent affrontement entre Hynae en fée et Kahaen en assassin de l'ombre dans un décor sulfureux la remplaça.

 _Entrerez-vous dans la légende ?_

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement vers le ciel passible décoré d'étoiles et le logo de Switch Universe s'y posa, suivi de son slogan.

 _Nous créons un monde, vous lui donnez une âme._

 **.-.**

Hinata eut un sourire impressionné. Le rendu était magnifique.

\- J'ai du mal à ne pas aller le racheter une seconde fois, plaisanta-t-elle à l'intention d'Amélia qui tentait toujours de maintenir ses cheveux en un chignon de moins en moins convainquant.

\- Tant mieux, se réjouit-elle. C'est vrai que c'est un excellent travail.

L'équipe marketing concernée les remercia pour les images et l'un d'eux déclara que le projet serait diffusé sous peu.

La scientifique se retourna vers eux.

\- On a une dernière surprise pour vous, déclara-t-elle en cachant mal son impatience.

Amélia les mena vers la salle qui avait servie de connexion pour les combats et leur fit signe de remettre les casques, branchés cette fois, en demandant à ses collègues si tout était bon.

\- Allez-y, répondit l'un d'eux sans cesser de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

Hinata plongea donc dans son monde de réalité virtuelle. Elle fut immédiatement téléportée au centre de la capitale éclairée par des rayons des deux Lunes, Kahaen près d'elle. Ce dernier lui lança un regard et elle comprit ce qu'il avait à l'esprit : leurs avatars étaient les leurs, justement. On les avait connectés sur leurs vrais comptes.

Autour d'eux, les joueurs venus passer leur week-end sur Switch Universe les assuraient aussi d'être sur le serveur de jeu.  
Une voix les fit tous s'interrompre.

 _\- Certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà remarqué, nous l'officialisons. La mise à jour des classes à été faîte dans le courant de la nuit dernière. Cela restait cependant indisponible faute d'explications suffisantes. Plusieurs PNJ sont à présent disponibles pour répondre à vos questions._

La prêtresse et l'assassin échangèrent un regard, pourquoi avaient-ils été connectés ? Pas seulement pour entendre cette annonce ?

Quoi que vu l'impatiente agitation qui secouait à présent les joueurs, c'était effectivement un grand jour.

 _\- Kahaen, Hynae._

La prêtresse leva légèrement les yeux vers le ciel d'encre en entendant son nom et l'assassin croisa les bras. Les autres se retournèrent vers eux pour dévisager les vainqueurs du tournoi.

\- _Il vous revient de droit d'être les premiers à choisir une nouvelle classe._

Sans prévenir, les deux furent entourés d'icônes brillantes. Hinata observa avec envie la classe féérique avant de sélectionner celle d'élémentaliste d'eau ; les soins.

Les autres joueurs de niveaux suffisants se virent à leur tour proposer les différents choix alors que les autres les observaient avec envie.

Et la voix résonna à nouveau.

\- _Bien, un réel privilège à présent._

Un puissant éclair azur déchira le ciel nocturne et s'abattit entre l'assassin et la prêtresse. À nouveau les icônes apparurent.

Hinata fronça un instant les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la double spécialisation. Sans une seule hésitation, elle choisit la classe fée et son avatar changea du tout au tout.

Elle vit la fée qui la suivait toujours perdre toutes ses couleurs au profit d'une robe lunaire. Puis elle-même vit des ailes s'étendre dans son dos, l'entourant d'une légère lueur ivoire. Une douce étoffe semblable à de la soie lui fit une robe pâle, flottant autour d'elle comme si elle était dans l'eau. Une fée de conte de fée !  
Le cœur battant elle étendit des ailes et se propulsa au dessus de la place avec un sourire immense : elle volait !

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même dans les airs puis rejoignit l'assassin qui semblait réfléchir.

\- Un dragon, déclara-t-il soudain. Le boss du volcan des Terres Encendre.

\- De quoi ? dit-elle.

Il lui retourna un léger sourire alors que le dragon dont il avait parlait apparaissait près de lui. Il faisait au moins trois fois leur taille mais ses habituelles couleurs bleues et violettes avaient étaient remplacées par un bleu sombre et un noir obsidienne.

\- Tu as choisi dresseur en second ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Et ils t'ont donné...

L'assassin fit un bref mouvement dans le vide et une lueur l'entoura, lui et son familier. Elle se dissipa et le dragon avait disparu. Kahaen en avait prit les ailes et des écailles sombres couvraient le bas de son visage et ses bras.

\- Tu peux fusionner avec ?

\- Je n'aurais pas choisit cette classe autrement.

Avant de se taire définitivement, la voix leur proposa de profiter un peu des changements et ils comprirent qu'ils avaient l'autorisation de rester plus longtemps. Captant les regards envieux, l'assassin lui prit la main et s'envola lui aussi.

\- Oh je comprends, sourit-elle alors qu'ils filaient vers les nuages. Tu voulais voler aussi non ?

\- Ça aurait été stupide de s'en priver.

\- Il y a une limite tu crois ? fit-elle en fixant les lunes.

Arrivés à une certaine altitude, le vent se fit si violent qui leur fut impossible de continuer.

\- Tu as ta réponse.

\- Je crois aussi.

Elle jeta un regard vers le bas : les décors de Switch Universe s'étendaient paisiblement sous eux. Elle pouvait voir la prairie où tout avait commencé, la capitale du Royaume pour qui elle s'était battue et était devenue plus forte, et au loin, celle des Insurgés. Leur futur destination.

\- Et dire que quand tout ça à commencé, je me détestais, souffla-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Maintenant je pense être chanceuse d'être moi.

\- Dès le début, j'appréciais qui tu étais.

\- Mais je n'avais rien, je n'étais rien à ce moment là.

\- Tu avais le potentiel qui t'a poussé jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça.

\- Et il en reste sûrement encore à exploiter, souffla-t-elle avec un regard vers l'horizon. Il s'est passé tant de choses mais au fond, c'est pas loin d'être le début.

.-~-~-.

Quand le responsable publicitaire avait dit que la publicité serait à l'antenne sous peu, il n'avait pas mentit.

Le lundi dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle revenait des cours, elle trouva son père dans le salon. Visiblement, il était descendu de son bureau juste pour l'attendre.

\- J'ai vu la publicité. C'est le jeu auquel tu joues ?

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement : il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher; s'il avait lu les papiers cela ne devait pas être une surprise.

\- Ça m'a l'air idiot, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de quitter le salon.

Sa sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, referma son magazine et se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Tu passes à la télé ? lui demanda Hanabi avec sérieux.

\- J'ai fait un stage pour une entreprise et on m'a demandé de participer à leur campagne promotionnelle, oui, répondit-elle en tentant d'utiliser les bons mots.

\- C'est pas mal... Il est bien ton jeu... ?

Hinata retint un sourire ; visiblement la publicité avait fait mouche.

\- Simplement génial, c'est leur tournoi qu'on a gagné.

\- "On" ?

\- Euh oui, moi et mon... partenaire, l'autre personne dans la publicité.

Sa sœur rougit légèrement.

\- Ah... C'est lui avec qui tu joues ?

Hinata acquiesça. C'était la plus longue discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa sœur depuis un moment.

\- Ok alors, fit-elle en rouvrant son magazine.

Hinata se tourna vers le couloir et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre avec un grand sourire, ce dernier s'agrandit lorsqu'elle aperçut son fidèle casque de réalité virtuel l'attendant sur son lit.

Son père le lui avait rendu !

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, il allait pas se mettre aussi au jeu, pas vrai ?

.-~-~-.

Le lendemain matin en sortant de chez elle, elle eut la surprise de voir Gaara sur son scooter qui l'attendait en passant le temps sur son téléphone. Le cœur battant, elle jeta un regard vers sa maison et referma le portail avant de se diriger vers lui.

Ils avaient eu très peu de moments à eux depuis le déluge de la semaine précédente mais avaient préféré agir normalement au lycée, pour éviter d'éventuelles et ennuyeuses remarques. Il rangea son portable en levant les yeux vers elle et lui tendit un casque. Hinata monta derrière lui et s'accrocha, fermant les yeux.

Au lycée, il la déposa devant le portail pour aller se garer un peu plus loin et elle l'attendit patiemment, en entrant, ils avaient à peine traversé la moitié de la cour que quelqu'un les interpellaient.

\- Excusez-moi, fit un élève qui devait avoir leur âge. Vous jouez à Switch Universe pas vrai ?

Un ami à lui le rejoint alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

\- Et c'est vous qui avez gagné la finale ?

\- Oui.

L'un des deux élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas murmura à son pote qu'il avait raison et l'autre fit la moue de celui qui a perdu son pari. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, une voix à leur gauche les fit se retourner.

\- Hey ! Hinata ! s'exclama Naruto qui approchait avec un grand sourire. Enfin je te croise ! Je t'ai vu à la télé ! Et aussi à la finale ! T'étais brillante !

\- M-merci, rougit-elle, gênée par le compliment.

\- On va y aller, fit Gaara à côté d'elle en croisant les bras.

\- Oh, toi c'est le fameux Kahaen ? Je m'étais battu contre vous !

\- Ouais. On va y aller, répéta-t-il.

\- Holà oui, c'est carrément l'heure, fit Naruto après avoir consulté sa montre. On se reverra ! Je viendrai peut-être dans votre faction !

\- Il n'a pas intérêt.

Hinata lança un regard amusé vers Gaara.

\- Pourquoi il le ferait ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas le seul à avoir pensé à retourner sa veste. Le Royaume a gagné en puissance depuis la finale.

\- Ça fait vraiment un moment que je ne suis pas venue, soupira-t-elle avant de se rappeler un détail. Mais je pourrais ce soir, j'ai récupéré mon casque !

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que la cloche sonna. Ils échangèrent un regard et se hâtèrent vers la salle de...

\- Oh non ! gémit-elle. On a maths là !

\- Ça promet.

Arrivée devant la porte déjà close, Hinata sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer alors que Gaara toquait à la porte. Orochimaru vint leur ouvrir et les assassina du regard. Puis il eut un sourire qui la mit mal à l'aise.

\- Entrez et Mlle Hyuga, direction le tableau.

Réfrénant sa soudaine envie de partir en courant - elle ne l'avait pas fait, son exercice - elle suivit Gaara à l'intérieur sous les regards des autres et Ino enleva son sac du bureau qu'elle leur avait gardé.

En posant ses affaires, Hinata croisa le regard de Gaara et retint un sourire nerveux. Après tout, lui ne la jugerait pas et Ino et Sakura la soutenaient intérieurement. Qu'importaient les autres ?

Elle se rendit donc au tableau, moins stressée qu'elle aurait dû l'être et fit face à l'exercice nouvellement noté. Elle se concentra et réussit à trouver comment commencer, avant de bloquer au milieu.

Un regard vers Gaara et elle put lire sur ses lèvres la suite.

\- M. No Sabaku ! l'interpella le professeur d'un ton sec.

Un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage, Hinata se hâta de revenir face au tableau pour terminer puis retourna à sa place.

\- Au final, Kahaen, c'était pas Orochimaru, lui souffla soudain Ino en se retournant sur sa chaise.

\- Bah encore heureux, répondit-elle à mi-voix en échangeant un regard amusé avec Sakura, ce qui lui fit rater l'air interloqué de Gaara.

\- Moi je trouve ça dommage, souligna Ino.

Face aux trois regards atterrés et au lourd silence qui suivit, elle se sentit obligée de préciser :

\- Avouez que ça aurait été intéressant, plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

.-~-~-.

En sortant des cours, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Hinata souhaita une bonne soirée à Ino et Sakura et continua avec Gaara jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait garé son scooter.

\- On ne rentre pas tout de suite, déclara-t-il en lui tendant un casque. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer.

Ils filèrent à travers la circulation jusqu'en dehors de la ville. Le ciel s'était peint d'une couleur encre bleutée lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un parc éclairé par quelques réverbères à la lumière blanche.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les chemins de terre au-dessus desquels les feuillages formaient un toit de verdure. Des bancs vides avaient été disposés ça et là.

Peu à peu, les arbres se firent plus rares alors qu'ils approchaient du bord d'une falaise cerclée d'un mur de pierre faisant la moitié de leur taille. Le parc surplombait la ville qui s'était illuminée de toutes ses lumières. Dans le ciel qui la surplombait, on distinguait parfaitement les étoiles faisant scintiller l'espace.

\- Il n'y avait qu'aujourd'hui où on finissait suffisamment tard pour que tu vois ça, dit-il, le regard perdu au loin.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Tu es un peu comme ce ciel, tu sais ? En ville il est là et on n'y prête pas attention. Pourtant il suffit d'ouvrir un peu les yeux.

Hinata rougit et fixa un instant la demi-lune qui rayonnait d'une lueur opale.

\- Enfin maintenant il y a pas mal de monde qui s'en est rendu compte, continua-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je fixais tellement les lumières que tout a fini par me sembler terne en comparaison. Et puis un jour j'ai rencontré un assassin et découvert avec lui un monde tout simplement magique. Quand tu es là, cette magie l'est aussi, même ici. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'à quoi ressemblera le futur, mais... on pourrait peut-être le traverser ensemble ?

Gaara eut un fin sourire et lui tendit la main.

\- Avec plaisir, Prêtresse.

\- C'est partagé, Mister Assassin.

* * *

 _Ahhh ça fait super bizarre que ce soit fini x) Juste un énorme merci pour avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout et pour tous les retours qui ont été un énorme encouragement ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! :p_


End file.
